Return of Blitzkrieg Gensokyo
by WildMath55
Summary: 20 years after Final Armageddon Warfare, Gensokyo Union Fighters become one of the major powers in Multiverse. They already have contact with United Gensokyo Forces. But recently, their relationship disturbed since GUF ally themselves with Humanity Military Force. Meanwhile, another Gensokyo, forgotten by history, finally appears... Collab with Lt Colonel Summers and Xovercreator
1. Prologue

AN: Imagine if GUF actually dragged into Alternate Universe matters, and I only can say this. "Don't anger them too much, or you'll see how much it costs." That aside, Xovercreator and I actually already discuss Lt Colonel Summers' now discontinued series, Fantasy Blitzkrieg, more than a year ago. I state my interest in the PM and seeing that Xovercreator already works on Unmei series, I decide to make one myself that took place after Fantasy Blitzkrieg: Mission Two.

Note that this story will include GUF (Gensokyo Union Fighters), HMF (Humanity Military Force), UGF (United Gensokyo Forces), and the original Gensokyo from Fantasy Blitzkrieg. There will be one more world that participates here. Hint: Another separate world that is similar to Gensokyo. And you'll be surprised to see it. Also, this story is by no means political. This is fantasy, remember?

Anyway, I'll try to make this at least as good as Xovercreator's Gensokyo at War, or even better.

You know that Fantasy Blitzkrieg only have two finished missions, right? One and Two. Mission One is partly covered by Xovercreator's Gensokyo at War. And I imagine in the second part that GSDF sends it best 'officers' to retrieve the stolen Gensokyo Chronicle. Well, GUF activities are mostly off-screen. Now they will make their appearance here.

_Disclaimers :  
__Touhou belongs to Team Shanghai Alice/ZUN-sama  
__GUF idea, Neo GUF Guardians, UNAF idea, Yasei Sugaku, Iseya Sugaku, and Hiroshi Kato belongs to me  
__Lucy Thesda, Hana Kazami, and Rozie belongs to Savato93 (from the deleted story, The Outsider)  
__Vaati Star belongs to the author with the same name  
__Hotaru Mizutani belongs to Bluyidark  
__Arcluz belongs to arcluz77 (already quits DA)  
__UGF idea and Richard Zhao Liu belongs to Xovercreator (Quiteamate in DA)  
__HMF idea and Fantasy Blitzkrieg series belongs to Lt Colonel Summers  
__Most Danmakufu Faction members belong to Milka Oyasu, others to their respective creators/authors  
__Fanbase Faction members belong to their respective creators/authors (e.g. Meimu belongs to AUER)  
__Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro  
__Assassination Classroom belongs to Yuusei Matsui  
__Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Gen Urobuchi  
__Puella Magi Kazumi Magica belongs to Masaki Hiramatsu  
__Puella Magi Oriko Magica belongs to Magica Quartet  
__Puella Magi Suzune Magica belongs to GAN  
__Accel World and Sword Art Online series belongs to Reki Kawahara  
__Mondaiji-tachi and Last Embryo belongs to Taro Tatsunoko  
__Fate series, Tsukihime, Mahou Tsukai no Yoru, Kara no Kyoukai, and Melty Blood belongs to TYPE-MOON  
__Oh, and Lithnanai Anasi belongs to Omega9Jordan (Dang, that's a lot of disclaimers…)_

And then… "To arms! Under one banner!" [Taken from Sabaton – Union (Slope of St. Benedict)]

**PROLOGUE**

**Return of Blitzkrieg Gensokyo Opening**

Date: May 11th, 2055 (Historia Universe Time)

"What did you say?! There's another Gensokyo trying to contact HMF?! Frick! So it finally came to this…" Surprised to hear the news, Yasei turns off his Augma and looking back at what happens before GUF became one of the powers in Multiverse. First, they 'subjugate' Clone Rebels Army, which is now a Faction in GUF, then Danmakufu Ace Division. The last one is more caused by some misconception which led to war, almost akin to the Thirty Years War in Europe, albeit far shorter than that.

"Let's see… Now we have Neo GUF Guardians as well, which is basically the 'Next Generation'. Their numbers may be small, but I feel that they will be our most important team in this upcoming war. We already gain HMF trust and regarded as their allies. However, Azathoth didn't seem to like this. I just hope that she didn't make Richard-shisho face LTC again. He feels guilty about it."

With that in mind, Yasei began checking GUF Factions and Guilds list.

**Gensokyo Union Fighters (in brackets are leaders name)**

Outsiders United (Yasei Sugaku, doubles as GUF Zen Captain)  
\- GUF Elites/Outsiders (Lucy Thesda)  
\- No-Name Community (Izayoi Sakamaki)  
\- Outside World Reinforcements (Iseya Sugaku)  
\- Teigu Generals (Tatsumi)  
\- Kunugigaoka Elites (Nagisa Shiota)  
\- Puella Magi United (Mami Tomoe)  
\- ALO Veterans (Kazuto Kirigaya)  
\- Burst Linkers (Kuroyukihime)  
\- Type-Moon United (Arcueid Brunestud)

Gensokyo United (Reimu Hakurei)  
\- GUF Elites/Gensokyo (Marisa Kirisame)  
\- Religion Squad/Gensokyo (Kanako Yasaka)  
\- PC-98 United (Mima)  
\- Phantasm Order (Remilia Scarlet)  
\- Tasogare Frontier Aces (Shion Yorigami)  
\- Tengu Division/Gensokyo (Aya Shameimaru)  
\- Neo Sub-Characters/Gensokyo (Letty Whiterock)  
\- Underground Settlers (Yuugi Hoshiguma)  
\- Gensokyo Band (Raiko Horikawa)

Danmakufu United (Iesua Nazarenus)  
\- Divine Aces (Shiki Eiki Yamaxanadu)  
\- Marine Shooters (Otohime Kanpukugu)  
\- Mythical Mirror (Hinode Yafutu)  
\- Religion Squad/Danmakufu (Mitama Magahara)  
\- Yamatai Tougenkyuu (Yamatoyo no Momohime)  
\- Fantasy Ouroboros (Shizume Tsuchimikado)  
\- Stargod Army (Tensei Muriya)  
\- Sengoku Remains (Fuma Mishandra)  
\- Wolfsard Crews (Rachel Michelangelo)  
\- Far-East Pilgrims (Horou Torisumi)  
\- Lovecraft Guild (Ayame Azamine)  
\- Tengu Division/Danmakufu (Tenmu Suitokuin)  
\- GUF Elites/Danmakufu (Ryouko)  
\- Wild Renegades (Tsukiko Seida)  
\- Neo Sub-Characters/Danmakufu (Elfin Mint)

Clones United Front (merging of ZAR, FCG, and CRA)  
\- Zen Anomalia Recuerdo (Lithnanai Anasi)  
\- Fanbase Characters Guild (Meimu Hakurei)  
\- Clone Rebels Army (Shiro Reimu/Shirei)

Gensokyo Sages (Yukari Yakumo)  
\- Gen 3 Sage (Okina Matara)  
\- Gen 2 Sage (Kasen Ibaraki)  
\- Gen 1 Sage (Yuyuko Saigyouji)  
\- PC-98 Sage (Yuuka Kazami)

Neo GUF Guardians (Mark Thesda)

Lunar Capital Force (Watatsuki no Yorihime) [Only when needed]

"That's a lot…" Someone sneaks up behind Yasei, trying to surprise him, but… "I know it's you, Yukari." Sighs at the failed attempt, Yukari decides to show herself. She then speaks about the recent call that Yasei just received. "Are you really sure about this? I don't think they would attempt to strike at HMF foolishly." Finally done with the list, Yasei walks around (Remember when I said that he can't sit idle for a long time? It's literal) and thinks for a moment before came to a conclusion. "It's not unlikely, but if you mean that 'another Gensokyo', it means this Gensokyo is the one that tries to contact LTC and whole HMF. And I think I know which Gensokyo is mentioned here… Call the other Sages, Yukari. I'll call the rest of GUF Guardians. We will have an urgent meeting."

Later in GUF Headquarter (It's located below Hakurei Shrine's Warehouse)

"The Blitzkrieg Gensokyo is back?!" Nearly all meeting participants, save Yasei, Yukari, and Iesua, surprised when they heard about the topic. "Yes. They're back. And I'm afraid to tell that they're not the same that we know from Fantasy Blitzkrieg files." Yuuka began asking a question. "What makes you think so? We already know that they have Daughters of Liberty." It's Yuyuko who answers it. "What he means is, they got a massive power up. Did I get it right?" A nod from Yukari. "Thanks. If you all remember the last chapter of Mission One, the Phantasm Dictator apparently have her own army."

Silent for few seconds…

"What's more, I think they already make another SS." It's Meimu who breaks the silence. Note that she, Reimu, and Shirei are very similar in appearance. You could say that they're the Paradise Trinity of GUF. "SS, short of _Schutzstaffel_. And every single named personnel in Blitzkrieg Gensokyo are one of them…" Lithnanai continues the sentence. And Shirei finishes it. "Daughters of Liberty are the Top among the said SS. And there's another one, Liberty Twilight, selected Elite SS to assist the Daughters."

"I can't help but think about what the Phantasm Dictator said in one of the chapters…" Kasen finally speaks. She's mostly silent all this time. "About enforcing communism in Gensokyo, am I right? Yet they more look like a certain country with _Reich_ in it…" This time it's Okina who continues Kasen's sentence. "… _Reich_, _Schutzstaffel_, communism… why I suddenly get a bad feeling about this…" Everyone looking at Reimu, who suddenly get pale. "It seems only Yasei that can answer this." At last, Iesua speaks. That makes Yasei surprised. "Me, Iesua-san?"

After Reimu recovers, the meeting resumes.

"Okay… Basically, not only Blitzkrieg Gensokyo became stronger, it seems they took the ideologies that current Germany bans, in particular, Nazism and Communism, according to _Strafgesetzbuch_ section 86a. Unless for educational, scientific, or research reason, it isn't allowed to use the symbols and spreading the said ideologies. So we could say that their current ideology is…"

"Red Fascism…" All speak in unison. "Right... Enforcing communism, while rallying forces? I'd say they more look like Red Gensokyo _Reich_." Just when he was done speaking, the monitor suddenly lit up, showing the meeting of HMF members. "_Is it connected? Oh, it is. I assume you heard about the said contact._" The monitor shows the meeting between all HMF Nation Leaders and one CEO. (You heard it right.)

**Humanity Military Force Members**

\- Summers Technology Industries (CEO Lieutenant Colonel Jack Summers)  
\- United States of Registan (President Snow Valleys)  
\- Bevellian United Kingdom (Prime Minister Arthur Williams)  
\- Nazi Necopolis Reich (Führer Adolf von Duer)  
\- Soviet Malkrantia (Premier Tasnil Dimitri)  
\- People's Republic of Chugoku (Premier Gong Chengming)  
\- State of Asahi (Prime Minister Takatsu Suzuki)  
\- Commonwealth of Lebow (Prime Minister Bruce Hale)  
\- Republic of Latusia (Prime Minister Visha Pondu)  
\- Commonwealth of Vadine (Prime Minister Vergil McKay)  
\- Republic of Nusantara (President Wijaya Parameswara)

"_Right, and no offense to _Herr_ Adolf and Comrade Tasnil, but we already came to the conclusion that this Gensokyo's ideology is Red Fascism. And they apparently led by the one that sought revenge upon your original self, LTC._" Yasei tells LT about what he learned from Fantasy Blitzkrieg files. A few seconds later… "_So we're at war with the wrong Gensokyo, huh… And at what cost…_" LT contemplates about the conflict between HMF and GSDF which was happened a few years ago. "_Tell me, did this Blitzkrieg Gensokyo already _Anschluss_ their Outside World?_"

Again, a few seconds later…

"_SHIT!_" LT is almost unable to control himself before Yasei reminds him. "_Um, LTC? We're still in the meeting, you know…_" LT looks around and finds the other leaders look at him with a puzzled look. He calms down and sits back. "_Sorry. I just can't help it. The fact that they merge both Worlds is what makes me pissed off. What do you suggest we do? We in HMF already recognize GUF as Union that survives two Great Wars._"

**Gensokyo Union Fighters Representatives**

\- Yasei Sugaku (GUF Zen Captain/Outsiders Faction Leader)  
\- Reimu Hakurei (GUF Guardians/Gensokyo Faction Leader)  
\- Iesua Nazarenus (GUF Guardians/Danmakufu Faction Leader)  
\- Lithnanai Anasi (GUF Guardians/Anomalia Recuerdo Leader)  
\- Meimu Hakurei (GUF Guardians/Fanbase Guild Leader)  
\- Shiro Reimu/Shirei (GUF Guardians/Clone Rebels Army High General)  
\- Yukari Yakumo (Leader of Gensokyo Sages)  
\- Okina Matara (Sage of Third Generation)  
\- Kasen Ibaraki (Sage of Second Generation)  
\- Yuyuko Saigyouji (Sage of First Generation)  
\- Yuuka Kazami (Sage of Past Generation)

"_This won't be easy, but we will face them head on, and we in GUF will send every capable member to assist HMF. In the meantime, prepare the forces. We also know that HMF always prepares for another invasion ever since the war with STICK Army and the Ancients._" Yasei is about to continue when Iseya barges in. "Onii-chan, a call for you from UN Armed Forces." She then hands the smartphone and waits. "_Excuse me for a minute, LTC._"

"_What is it, High General Maverick?_" The caller turns out to be Maverick Carne, UN Armed Forces High General. "_We would like to offer our assistance in this war, Zen Captain. General Iseya already told us about HMF conflict, and it's our responsibility to help another force of the United Nations._" Yasei fell silent, before replying. "_Got it, are all other Generals there?_" Turns out, they're using video call this whole time, since… "_Yes. All Generals, salute to GUF Zen Captain!_" The said Generals stand up and salute Yasei, and as he returns the salute, they sit back. "_Roger. I'll make sure to let Sage Leader Yukari know. Dismiss._" The call ends as he dismissed them. Yasei returns the smartphone to Iseya. "Next time, don't act like you're my secretary, Iseya. We're siblings, you know." Iseya nods and pockets the smartphone. "I know, Onii-chan. But I just try to be polite to HMF leaders. Can I go back to the post?" A nod from Yasei. "Then, excuse me." Then the meeting resumes.

"_Good news, LTC, as well as HMF Nation Leaders. Historia Outside World offers their assistance in this war. The call I just received before is from UN Armed Forces High General, Maverick Carne. He already gathers all UN Generals and they are preparing themselves to depart. In case Blitzkrieg Gensokyo already made their move in Neo-Gen Outside World, you know what to do._" Yasei summarizes the call and course of action that both GUF and HMF will take.

"_And I assume GUF will unveil their secret weapon in this war._" LT makes a guess regarding the GUF course of action. "_Indeed. We in GUF still need to inform Neo GUF Guardians about this, or maybe not._" That sudden change makes LT confused. "_Maybe not? What do you mean?_" Suddenly, a knock can be heard. "Permission to enter GUF Meeting Room? We are expected." "Granted."

Then a group of teenagers enters the meeting room and lines up, and then introduces themselves.

"**_We are Neo GUF Guardians, special recon team of Gensokyo Union Fighters._**"

\- "_Mark Thesda. Intel Super Weapon, Leader of Neo GUF Guardians._"  
\- "_Seth Thesda. First Nature Guardian, Member of Neo GUF Guardians._"  
\- "_Kazei Sugaku. Momentum Core Holder, Member of Neo GUF Guardians._"  
\- "_Izeka Sugaku. Modern Day Gladiator, Member of Neo GUF Guardians._"  
\- "_Kureha Yume. Male Heir of Hakurei, Member of Neo GUF Guardians._"  
\- "_Shinsei Hakurei. Future Hakurei Miko, Member of Neo GUF Guardians._"  
\- "_Mirai Kochiya. Future Moriya Miko, Member of Neo GUF Guardians._"  
\- "_Irami Sakamaki. Alchemist Technician, Member of Neo GUF Guardians._"  
\- "_Shinano Kochiya. Mechanic Scientist, Member of Neo GUF Guardians._"  
\- "_Nagano Sakamaki. Trace Fighter, Member of Neo GUF Guardians._"  
\- "_Jikan Izayoi. Descendant of Time, Member of Neo GUF Guardians._"  
\- "_Kukan Izayoi. Descendant of Space, Member of Neo GUF Guardians._"  
\- "_Jigen Chou. UD Super Soldier, Member of Neo GUF Guardians._"  
\- "_Kekkai Yakumo. Barrier Connector, Member of Neo GUF Guardians._"  
\- "_Maria Kirisame. Andromeda Saboteur, Member of Neo GUF Guardians._"  
\- "_… Oh, Rozie. Dachshund Guardian, Member of Neo GUF Guardians._"

(I guess Rozie is awkward because she's the only one with animal ears here… UD=Ultra-Dimensional)

All HMF Nation Leaders are baffled when they heard it. Even without speaking, LT already knows what they're thinking. 'A bunch of teenagers as recon team…?' He signals the leaders with a cough. "_I know it. You also have the same power as your dad. So your team will be our Intel in this war…_" Mark nods and salutes LT. "_That is right, LT Colonel Jack Summers. But it's not only limited to that. It's not safe to exploit all of our skills now, because there may be someone who overheard us via technological means."_

That remark makes LT smiles. "_No wonder they call you Intel Super Weapon. You already thought about it even before we mention it. Very well, you may go now._" With that said, Mark lowers his hand (He salutes the whole time?!) and instead of walking out, he and other Neo Guardians took a seat, which was already made the time they enter.

"_You see LTC, didn't we both miss something?_" Yasei said that while materializes six additional chairs. "_Darn, you're right! I'll call the RAIDERS. Who will you call, by the way?_" Yasei sits back and replies. "_Outsiders Top 4 and Touhou Top 4. _Iseya, you and the others can come in now." A loud yelp of surprise can be heard just behind the door. When the door opens, there are _exactly_ six persons entering the room. All of them sit in the vacant chairs.

\- Lucy Thesda (Outsiders Top 4) "For real Wild-kun? You already noticed us?" (Mark: "I'm here, mom.")  
\- Izayoi Sakamaki (Outsiders Top 4) "Hehe… That's what you'd expect from Yasei-kun."  
\- Iseya Sugaku (Outsiders Top 4) "I second that, Sakamaki."  
\- Marisa Kirisame (Touhou Top 4) "Did I miss something?"  
\- Sanae Kochiya (Touhou Top 4) "Only Neo GUF Guardians introduction, Marisa-san."  
\- Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou Top 4) "Descendants of Time and Space… That fits them well."

"_That's fast… Did you use some Alert Code or what?_" LT astounded with the 'speed of the call'. "_Nah, you say that Mark has the same power as mine, right? That power is the reason why._" Yasei stands up as the rest sits. Sure enough, the RAIDERS finally come to HMF Meeting Room, including two civilians one.

"_Ah, here are our superhumans. You probably already know this Wilder, but let me tell you again. If in Fantasy Blitzkrieg files they are HMF subdivision, in our world, they're STI's subdivision. Natural born humans with super strength scouted by STI and became the best of what HMF represents. Of course, STI still has Agents, Battle Maids, Turks, and Guards. But their clear difference is in power. I actually kind of detest original STI's OP formations, since it breaks the balance, as you can see. If you read about Super Serums as well, that's true. Both I and Nation Leaders here are injected by serums produced by STI from the RAIDERS genes. So you could say Authority Equals Asskicking trope is true here._"

**First Division RAIDERS**

\- David Fomes, Winds of Destruction (Leader)  
\- Edge Calloway, Walking Thundercloud (Member)  
\- Alice Lou, Archer of the Future (Member)  
\- Takagi Kobayashi, All-Seeing Sniper (Member)  
\- Malicia Krisime, Lightning Bruiser (Member)  
\- Leona, Queen of Fighters (Member)  
\- Cloud and Flash, Artillery Twins (Members)  
\- Walther, Juggernaut (Civilian)  
\- Elisa, Maiden of Blades (Civilian)

"_Ich frage mich warum der Name dieses Magiers sehr ähnlich wie ich ist..._" (I wonder why that magician's name is very similar to mine…) Malicia wonders about the similarities between her name and Marisa. The latter became confused since it's spoken in German. "Wait, what does she say?" Iseya answers it with translating Malicia's dialogue. Then Yasei connects it. "Right, just look at this. **Ma**-**ri**-sa Ki-**ri**-sa-**me** and **Ma**-**ri**-shi-a Ku-**ri**-shi-**me**." That makes Marisa surprised. "You actually decipher the katakana?!" Yasei simply laughs. "What do you expect? I'm the brother of a Cunning Linguist, after all." (Cunning Linguist eh? Yep. Iseya is one) Iseya replies Malicia in German. "_Ich würde sagen, ähnliche Namen und ähnliche Befugnisse, Malicia._" (I'd say similar names and similar powers, Malicia-san.)

Not only Malicia is surprised, so does all HMF Nation Leaders. "Как вы смогли ответить на Некополис РЕЙДЕРC в такой беглости?" (How did you able to reply to the Necopolis RAIDERS in such fluency?) Tasnil is astounded with the fluency since von Duer shockingly nods earlier. What come later makes them even more surprised, since Iseya replies, _in Russian_! "Это потому, что я узнал это от моих друзей в вооруженных силах Организации Объединенных Наций. Немецкий от Криегер Цомм и Хецклер Коч, затем Русский из Форсе Алков и Одыат Виков." (That's because I learned it from my friends in United Nations Armed Forces. German from Krieger Comm and Heckler Koch, then Russian from Forse Alkov and Odyat Vikov.)

"Mind for a breather? I almost can't breathe here… You're Asahian, right?" Takatsu barely able to follow Iseya's Cunning Linguism, and speaks in Japanese. "More precisely what you would call Japanese in the past, Suzuki-san. Some trivia here, Hamada Sugiura is Japanese as well." Iseya replies, and then Yasei barges in. "That breather part, I totally agree, Prime Minister Suzuki. Even I can't seem to understand what she says earlier. _Speaking about which, HMF is replacement of UNSC, am I right?_"

"_It is true, GUF Zen Captain. To the multi-linguist over there, translate this._ क्या संयुक्त राष्ट्र सशस्त्र सेनाओं में कोई लैतुशियन जनरल है?" Visha is intrigued by Iseya's linguistic skill. She challenges her with a question. Iseya didn't lose the pace, as she replies immediately. "_Is there any Latusian General in United Nations Armed Forces? Or should I say, Indian General? The answer is,_ हां, अशन् तपेन वहां है । _Yes, Ashani Topen is there, Visha-san. And here's my reply._ मैं पूर्व संयुक्त राष्ट्र सशस्त्र बलों के उच्च जनरल, जो महान सेना जनरल के रूप में डब रहा हूं ।" That makes Visha shocked.

As she translates it, "_I'm the former United Nations Armed Forces High General, which dubbed as Legendary Army General…_" the rest of HMF Nation Leaders are shocked as well, with Chengming saying the first word. "_No wonder she becomes one of the Top 4s… In a Union of Fighters, at that…_" Bruce is surprised with that. "_Wait, Union of Fighters?! I thought they were governmental organization…_" Vergil replies while waving a hand. "_They're not. The CEO of STI already verified that GUF has no governing powers. But as one of the major powers, we should respect their systematic Union._" Snow is the last to speak of all HMF Nation Leaders. "_Right, and at least, their Zen Captain stays true to his word. He even gives us a way to contact them like now._" LT signals them again with a cough. "_If that's all, I'd like to- wait, where the heck is that gap youkai?!_"

Yukari suddenly appears behind LT, _in HMF Meeting Room_! And when LT looks back, she disappears. "Nice one, Yukari Yakumo. So, what do you want to tell?" The said gap youkai already returns to her seat in GUF Meeting Room. "United Nations Armed Forces already sent 67 Field Armies to assist us, and right now, they're in Historia Gensokyo's open fields. Maverick Carne is on his way to this room."

Both HMF and GUF meeting participants save Yasei, Yukari, Iesua, Mark, and LT are surprised. "_67 Field Armies?!_" Few seconds of shock… "_Indeed, because I can tell that this will be a long war._" The one who answers it is none other than Maverick Carne, who enters the room and sits on an empty chair. "_By the way, nice Badass Boast you have there, General Iseya._" Now it's the RAIDERS who are shocked. "_That was a Badass Boast in Hindi?!_"

David became intrigued with Maverick's trust to Iseya. Instead of asking questions, he introduces himself. "_David Fomes. Registan RAIDERS, leader of First Division RAIDERS. Glad to see other Yanks there._" Maverick returns the favor. "_Maverick Carne. United States General, UN Armed Forces High General. The pleasure's mine._" That introduction caught LT's attention. "_Never expect that your UN now has armed forces… Our UNSC got replaced by HMF. So, which continent they are from, and how many Field Armies each of them has in the disposal?_"

"_From America: 11 (Argentina, Brazil, Canada, Chile, Cuba, Dominica, Mexico, Peru, USA). From Asia: 12 (China, India, Indonesia, Japan, Malaysia, Myanmar, North Korea, Philippines, Singapore, South Korea, Taiwan, Thailand). From Caucasia: 3 (Armenia, Azerbaijan, Georgia). From Europe: 29 (Austria, Belgium, Bulgaria, Croatia, Czech, Denmark, Estonia, Finland, France, Germany, Greece, Hungary, Italy, Luxembourg, Netherlands, Norway, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Serbia, Slovakia, Slovenia, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland, Ukraine, UK). From the Middle East: 7 (Iran, Iraq, Israel, Jordan, Turkey, UAE). From Oceania: 2 (Australia, New Zealand). From Russia: 2. From South Africa: 1. That is all._"

LT is stunned by the diversity of UN Field Armies. "_United Nations, alright… 'It seems Korania still exist there…' Very well, since you already said the continents, we in HMF will grant the field armies their designated areas for the base of operations. But why there is only one Field Army in Arahas (HMF's Africa)?_" Maverick explains the reason for Arahas' lack of an army. "_I believe it would be better if we could monitor the enemy's movement if there is a single opening for them. This idea is actually from Zen Captain._"

LT nods his head and signals Yasei, who understood right away. "_Thanks for the info, High General Maverick. You may leave now._" In response, the American General salutes him before leaving the room. Just after that, Yasei notices something, or rather, someone else besides the listed Nation Leaders in Fantasy Blitzkrieg files. "_Wait, is that…?_" Noticing the surprised look, LT decides to introduce the said Nation Leader. "_Oh, right. The files only list 9 out of 12 known Nation Leaders. Just recently, we found out that ASEAN also destroyed by the STICK Army. But the archipelago countries survived, to our surprise. And even with our person recognition system, we can't seem to find this country anywhere, until the current president decides to join HMF. That brings me to this. Which country held the most AARM and AASAM achievements until 2020?_"

Yasei suddenly realized what LTC means. "_Can I switch the language now?_" That makes Iseya surprised. "Onii-chan? Don't tell me…!" Yasei responds with a nod. "It's right. Remember the conversation from earlier? Regarding my guess about Sakafjordur and Naussica counterpart in the UN, I guessed Scandinavia and Indonesia, and you rebuke it with Nusantara." LTC is slightly confused before nodding, knowing what Yasei means. "_As he said, the new nation we discover is Nusantara. And seeing you this eager, Wilder, I assume you can speak with the President in his native language._" Iseya is finally able to regain her composure. "I see… Out of all the languages I learned, both Malay and Indo are the hardest for me. And you're the only one who can speak it fluently. Good luck, Onii-chan." Sure enough, that makes Yasei slightly nervous. "Seriously, Iseya… Hotaru can speak Malay, I can understand. I guess I can speak it well because I'm stunned by Indonesia's military achievements in AARM and AASAM… No other choice."

After a few seconds of silence, Yasei introduces himself, in _Indonesian_! "_Nama saya Yasei Sugaku, Kapten Zen dari Pejuang Uni Gensokyo, atau dalam bahasa Inggris, Gensokyo Union Fighters. Suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk berjumpa dengan anda, tuan Presiden._" (My name is Yasei Sugaku, Zen Captain of Gensokyo Union Fighters. It's an honor to meet you, Mr. President.) Instead of a surprised look, like other Nation Leaders, the President of Nusantara is relieved to see a foreigner can speak Indonesian fluently. "_Sayalah yang merasa terhormat. Ijinkan saya memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Wijaya Parameswara. Saya adalah Presiden dari Republik Nusantara._" (The honor is mine. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Wijaya Parameswara. I am the President of the Republic of Nusantara.)

Every GUF representatives save Iesua are surprised with the said introduction. (Wait, even Mark, too?!) But it didn't end there. "_Bicara soal ASEAN, apakah bumi di alam semestamu masih memilikinya?_" (Talking about ASEAN, is earth in your universe still have it?) Wijaya asks about ASEAN, considering his nation's history. "_Masih, Presiden Wijaya. Bahkan PBB masih ada, begitu juga dengan GNB._" (It is, President Wijaya. Even the UN still exists, as well as NAM.)

Note: In case you wondering, PBB = Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa, Indonesian for United Nations. GNB = Gerakan Non-Blok, Indonesian for Non-Aligned Movement. Indonesia currently is the only country that unilaterally withdraws from the UN (under Soekarno) and rejoins it later (under Soeharto). This leads to arguments between scholars. Also, Republic of Nusantara is Neo-Gen version of Greater Indonesia, a concept of a union between Malay races, which consists of Malaysia, Indonesia, Brunei, East Timor, and Singapore. There's Maphilindo as well, but it's extinct because of Indonesia-Malaysia confrontation.

"_Syukurlah. Semenjak perang dengan pasukan STICK, ASEAN di bumi kami runtuh, dan hanya dua negara yang tersisa, yang sebelumnya dikenal dengan Indonesia dan Malaysia. Sadar bahwa negara kami tidak bisa bertahan jika tidak bersatu, pendahulu saya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan masa lalu negara kami yang kelam dan mewujudkan konsep Nusantara yang diusung oleh Kemaharajaan Majapahit, dan menggabungkannya dengan konsep Indonesia Raya._" (Glad to hear that. Ever since the war with the STICK Army, ASEAN in our earth collapsed, and only two nations remain, that was known as Indonesia and Malaysia. Aware that our country can't survive if not unite, my ancestors decided to leave our nations' dark past and realize the Nusantara concept introduced by Majapahit Empire, and combines it with Greater Indonesia concept.)

LT signals both Yasei and Wijaya with a cough. "_Glad you know the language, Wilder. President Wijaya, please refrain from the overdue talk. We're currently in meeting regarding another possible AU attack. As STI is the only independent company that has its seat on former UNSC and HMF, my responsibility as its CEO is far harder than what you think._" Both of them comply. "_Sorry about it, LTC._" "_My apologies, Mr. Jack Summers._" Then Wijaya sits in his seat, while Yasei moves sideways. "_Thank you. It's delayed long enough, but finally, we're moving on the main topic._"

The screen in both GUF side and HMF side shows combined information regarding Blitzkrieg Gensokyo.

\- Official Name: Blitzkrieg Lotus Army (Unofficial by GUF: Red Gensokyo Reich)  
\- Official Language: Japanese  
\- Religions: Shinto, Buddhism, Taoism  
\- Government: Stateless Imperialist Nazism (Wait, Nazi Gensokyo?!)  
\- Phantasm Dictator: Yukari Yakumo  
\- Legislature: Phantasm Major Council  
\- Main Army: Fantasie Illusion Wehrmacht  
\- Local Armies: Scarlet Devil Army, Netherworld Phantoms, Lunar Defense Corps, Chireiden Assault Squad, Myouren Temple Troopers, Crown Mausoleum Army, Makai Demons Legion  
\- Historical Era: Fantasy Blitzkrieg Crisis (Blitzkrieg Universe) (BK 2125/HS 2055/NG 2130)  
\- Ace SS: Daughters of Liberty  
\- Elite SS: Liberty Twilight  
\- Regular SS: Lotus Troopers

"_Now this is more troublesome than I think… Nazism is one thing since Historia Germany even bans the ideology… But imperialist…? That's just like Asahi during WW2… What do you think, Wilder? I'll put HMF information here for time being as a sign of trust._" LT then began sending HMF info to GUF screen.

\- Official Name: Humanity Military Force (Note: There are no religions in HMF)  
\- Official Languages: English, German, Russian, Chinese, Japanese, Hindi, Indonesian  
\- Type: Intergovernmental Military Organization  
\- Membership: 10 confirmed states, 1 independent company  
\- Leaders: Lt. Colonel Jack Summers (STI), Snow Valleys (Registan), Arthur Williams (Bevelle), Adolf von Duer (Necopolis), Tasnil Dimitri (Malkrantia), Gong Chengming (Chugoku), Takatsu Suzuki (Asahi), Bruce Hale (Lebow), Visha Pondu (Latusia), Vergil McKay (Vadine), Wijaya Parameswara (Nusantara)  
\- Historical Era: STICK War (NG 2115-2125) and Neo-Gen Conflict (NG 2125-2130)  
\- Armed Forces: Summers Technology Industries, Registan Armed Forces, Bevelle Armed Forces, Nazi Necopolis Wehrmacht, Soviet Malkrantia Army, Chugoku People's Liberation Army, Asahi Self Defense Force, Lebow Defense Force, Latusia Armed Forces, Vadine Armed Forces, Nusantara Armed Forces

"_Indeed, that's what I think. Not only they managed to merge both Blitzkrieg Gensokyo and Blitzkrieg Outside World, but they also managed to reform themselves to such extent… No doubt this will be hard. Thanks for that, LTC. Here's GUF info, in return._" Yasei responds with sending GUF info to HMF screen.

\- Official Name: Gensokyo Union Fighters  
\- Official Languages: Japanese, English, Chinese (Right, Meiling is Chinese, and so does Meimu)  
\- Religions: Shinto, Buddhism, Taoism, Christianity (Hint: The Last Comer)  
\- Type: Systematic Union of Fighters (no governing powers)  
\- Membership: 541 confirmed members with 80 mandatory members (current count)  
\- Guardians: Yasei Sugaku (Outsiders), Reimu Hakurei (Gensokyo), Iesua Nazarenus (Danmakufu), Lithnanai Anasi (Anomalia), Meimu Hakurei (Fanbase), Shiro Reimu/Shirei (Rebels)  
\- Sages: Yukari Yakumo (Leader), Okina Matara (Gen 3), Kasen Ibaraki (Gen 2), Yuyuko Saigyouji (Gen 1), Yuuka Kazami (PC-98)  
\- Outsiders Top 4: Lucy Thesda (Rank 2), Izayoi Sakamaki (Rank 3), Iseya Sugaku (Rank 4)  
\- Touhou Top 4: Marisa Kirisame (Rank 2), Sanae Kochiya (Rank 3), Sakuya Izayoi (Rank 4)  
\- Historical Era: Gensokyo Sealing (HS 1885), Century of Isolation (HS 1885-2002), Influx of Incidents (HS 2002-2032), Gensokyo Great Wars/GUF Formation (HS 2032-2035), Alliance Formation (HS 2035-2055)  
\- Factions: Advent Outsiders United, Fugere Gensokyo Squad, Danmakufu Ace Squad, Zen Anomalia Recuerdo, Fanbase Characters Guild, Clone Rebels Army (also serves as GUF main army)  
\- Special Recon Team: Neo GUF Guardians  
\- Local Volunteers: Sengoku Gensokyo Division (due to the tradition of having Sengoku tournaments)  
\- Historia Allies: Lunar Capital Force (Moon), Mugenri Socialist State, United Nations (Outside World)

"Wow, so you don't forget about us, after all." That sudden transmission surprises both GUF and HMF. Turns out, it was from Tsurubami Senri, the current Senri Priest and Dictator of Mugenri Socialist State. A new screen has just been added in both GUF and HMF places. "Put MSS info, and send it to both of us. Then we'll send ours. That is the sign of trust, Tsurubami." Yasei signals Tsurubami to do the same, which they reply by doing just so. "Okay. Your Union is the leader of Historia Alliance, anyway."

\- Official Name: Mugenri Socialist State (Wait, Communist Mugenri?!)  
\- Official Languages: Japanese, English  
\- Religions: Shinto, Buddhism, Christianity (Still saying they're communist now?)  
\- Government: Socialist Dictatorship  
\- Dictator: Tsurubami Senri  
\- Protectors: Tenkai Zuifeng, Yabusame Houren, Tsubakura Enraku  
\- Historical Era: Mugenri Turmoil (HS 2013-2035), Alliance Formation (HS 2035-2055)  
\- Historia Allies: Gensokyo Union Fighters, Lunar Capital Force (Moon), United Nations (Outside World)

After sharing the information, LT, Tsurubami, and Yasei skim it before they resume the meeting. LT is slightly surprised before realizing that GUF leads Historia Alliance "_Oh, right. UN still exists in Historia Universe. No wonder there's religion status._" Tsurubami focuses more on HMF warfare and Gensokyo Great Wars. "That must be pretty tough for them to have two conflicts in a row." Yasei already finished reading the info when he feels something. "! _LTC, Tsurubami, someone eavesdropping us!_" Both LT and Tsurubami are shocked as they hear that. Luckily for them, Yasei already locates the spy device and shows it as a hint. "_Try to find this dragon-shaped device. In the meantime, I'll fix one of the automatons that GUF have._" He then proceeds to go to the Research and Technology floor.

Note: GUF Headquarter is built underground, just below Hakurei Shrine. The entrance is a hidden elevator in the nearby warehouse. B1 is Residence/Sports Floor, B2 is Portal/Gateway Floor, B3 is Research and Technology Floor, and B4 is Command Center Floor. GUF Meeting Room is located on B4.

'Azathoth… It seems you decided to confront us in GUF regarding HMF… But Richard-shisho already realized the real cause of the Neo-Gen Conflict. If you oppose us, I don't mind. But don't bring Richard-shisho to this. He already feels guilty about it.' Yasei thinks for a minute while looking at the butterfly-shaped device before enters the warehouse.

Warehouse, Research and Technology Floor, GUF Headquarter

As Yasei enters the room, he can see one automaton training with her spear. The said automaton stops once she detects Yasei's presence. "It seems the installed radar system works properly. Good for you, Arioch." With flat expression, Arioch dematerializes her spear. "Indeed. And it must be urgent if you look for me personally." Yasei then tweaks the devices (both butterfly and dragon) and as he has done tweaking it, he installs it to Arioch's system via shoulder touch. (It means restructuring her system and optimizes it. Note that Yasei already knows material transmutation) "Right, and sorry about that. I just improved your capabilities with the devices I bought."

True enough, the devices are gone, and Arioch feels a surge of power flowing inside her. "Is this really needed?" While she said that, she materializes her spear and surprised to see that its blade now made from platinum. "You'll need that for real. This time, it might erupt to Clash of Gensokyos. Speaking about it, where's Maybell?"

Meanwhile in GUF Meeting Room…

"_Finally… We managed to convert it to signal interceptor. I wonder from where this device is from…_" LT then proceeds to turn on the converted device, and it already caught a signal. "_Mark it, quick! Then we'll surprise them._" As the HMF tries to contact the signal sender, suddenly a doll enters GUF Meeting Room. "Whoa?!" It hilariously hits the wall. And to her dismay, the wall that she hit is directly behind Marisa. She holds her head and shook it a little before standing up. "Ungh… Where am I…? Ah, the black one!" In response, Marisa stands up and walks to the doll's position. "Darn you annoying doll… Just when I thought you and that mecha girl would stay away…"

Marisa is about to choke the doll, but… "Cease it at once, Marisa! Your wish is already granted when Maybell and Arioch moved to Floor B3." It's Lucy who interrupts her. Marisa reluctantly steps back and let Maybell fly to Lucy. "Just so you know, I still owe you a rematch, Remington Maid." Marisa then sits back to her seat. "Same here. We'll do it somewhere else, so Wild-kun won't burden himself too much." Lucy follows, and just in time, Yasei and Arioch enter the room. It didn't take long for him to notice what was going on. "Are you two for real, Marisa, Lucy?"

Later…

"_So this is the automaton you mention earlier…_" After the fuss has been sorted out, LT resumes the meeting. "_Right. And currently, she's under my personal care. Moon Automaton, Arioch. And the doll over there is Maybell. For some reason, she doesn't like Marisa very much._" Marisa is about to rebuke it, but Reimu holds her shoulder and shook her head. "Did you forget that he has Living Radar skill? He actually got it very hard. Leading Outsiders Faction, have to do freelance work, and-" Marisa interrupts and sighs. "Okay, I got it. No more burdening him."

"_Hey, what's going on?_" Another doll appears. This time, it's in the HMF Meeting Room. The said doll flew to Alice Lou. "_Ah, right. That doll just now is our only confirmed Living Doll, Shanghai Lou._" Noticing another Living Doll apart from herself, Maybell moves to the screen. Shanghai Lou does the same. "Wow… I didn't expect to actually see another Living Doll. I'm Maybell, and you?" Shanghai Lou is confused, but it didn't last long. And to HMF Nation Leaders surprise, she replies _in Japanese_! "Shanghai Lou. I also didn't expect it. Oh, and who's the big sis over there?" When Arioch hears the line 'big sis', her face became red, and she blushes.

"… The name's Arioch, GUF Elite Automaton. Nice to meet you, Shanghai Lou…" She's actually flustered when saying that! (Don't tell me… She's socially awkward when it comes to dolls conversation? That reminds me with certain Murasame wielder…)

Nearly every single meeting participant stunned when they witness the conversation. Yasei decides to 'relieve' Arioch. "_I believe it's time to find out who've been eavesdropping on us, LTC._" LT nods and starts contacting the signal sender. And sure enough… "_I see you already managed to counter our spy device… As expected from the one who bears the name Summers._" Again, LT and Tsurubami are shocked by the voice. Yasei, on the other hand, replies. "He's not alone, Phantasm Dictator. So it's your Gensokyo that tries to contact HMF…"

There's a giggle from the other side before it dissipates. "I see… Two of Historia Alliance members already decide to join the coalition against our Army… And both are sealed worlds at that… Mugenri Socialist State and Gensokyo Union Fighters… Very well, you win this round. But don't expect the same in the battlefield, GUF Zen Captain, Yasei Sugaku." The call didn't end immediately, as if waiting for Yasei's response. He then proceeds to give a war declaration. "Challenge accepted. Gensokyo Union Fighters declares war on Blitzkrieg Lotus Army, with casus belli of BLA's intention to exterminate Humanity Military Force. It applies to all Historia Alliance members. See you on the battlefield, BLA Phantasm Dictator, Yukari Yakumo." As he already done saying that, the call ends.

Silence for a long time… But instead of having unrest, that's because GUF, HMF, and MSS are discussing the war plan. (Wait, they aren't shocked by Yasei's war declaration?!) "_So now we're officially at war with the Blitzkriegers… We only have a short time for the main battle plan._" LT starts the last topic of the meeting. "_I have to agree with the CEO of STI here. I'm not sure if MSS can join the war right away._" Tsurubami connects with their concern regarding Mugenri's readiness.

"_Okay, so here's the plan. For now, we need to defend HMF territories at all cost. MSS will prepare until their readiness is on the maximum level. So HMF will have to consolidate all Armed Forces into a United Army under STI's command. This way, it will give a better chance of survival. Remember STICK War and Neo-Gen Conflict and use the experiences gained from there. As of us GUF, we already got support from the United Nations, so the UN is already at war with BLA as well, but they leave the command of their Armed Forces to GUF. There are Sengoku Gensokyo Division volunteers as well. Expect us to arrive soon._"

After Yasei done explaining the battle plan briefing, suddenly HMF Meeting Room shakes. "_Kh… They're already here… Enable the Command and Conquer Protocol, immediately!_" All current Nation Leaders nod and produce a silver briefcase they brought to the meeting room. LT's briefcase is bigger. Then they began activating the Protocol.

"_I, Prime Minister Takatsu Suzuki of State of Asahi, adhere to the usage of the Command and Conquer Protocol in the event of a grave international crisis…_" (Asahi)

"_I, Premier Gong Chengming of People's Republic of Chugoku, adhere to the usage of the Command and Conquer Protocol in the event of a grave international crisis…_" (Chugoku)

"_I, Premier Tasnil Dimitri of Union of Soviet Socialist Republics - Malkrantia, adhere to the usage of the Command and Conquer Protocol in the event of a grave international crisis…_" (Malkrantia)

"_I, Fuhrer Adolf von Duer of Nazi Necopolis Reich, adhere to the usage of the Command and Conquer Protocol in the event of a grave international crisis…_" (Necopolis)

"_I, Prime Minister Arthur Williams of Bevellian United Kingdom, adhere to the usage of the Command and Conquer Protocol in the event of a grave international crisis…_" (Bevelle)

"_I, President Snow Valleys of United States of Registan, adhere to the usage of the Command and Conquer Protocol in the event of a grave international crisis…_" (Registan)

"_I, Prime Minister Bruce Hale of Commonwealth of Lebow, adhere to the usage of the Command and Conquer Protocol in the event of a grave international crisis…_" (Lebow)

"_I, Prime Minister Visha Pondu of Republic of Latusia, adhere to the usage of the Command and Conquer Protocol in the event of a grave international crisis…_" (Latusia)

"_I, Prime Minister Vergil McKay of Commonwealth of Vadine, adhere to the usage of the Command and Conquer Protocol in the event of a grave international crisis…_" (Vadine)

"_I, President Wijaya Parameswara of Republic of Nusantara, adhere to the usage of the Command and Conquer Protocol in the event of a grave international crisis…_" (Nusantara)

Soon after that, LT opens his briefcase and undergoes some security check, before then confirms the activation of the Protocol. "_I, Lieutenant Colonel Jack Summers, CEO of Summers Technologies Industries, confirms the activation of the Command and Conquer Protocol. The STI will now have control over each nation's military for the entire duration of the Protocol being active._" It concludes with a digital voice. "_Confirmed…_"

GUF side is stunned with the Protocol activation. "_Never expect HMF already have a Protocol in case of this, LTC. I'll say it again. Expect us to arrive soon._" Yasei says the last word to LTC before leaving. "_This is it, Wilder. See you on the battlefield._" Both of them then start the war preparations.

Motivational Speeches :

"_All right, men. Today, another force invades our world. But we will show them what humanity is capable of. Remember, we already faced the STICK Army and the Ancients. And we also have experienced the similar case with UGF. This time, however, we will have allies to help us. So, until they arrive, we must defend our earth at all cost, for humanity!_" (Lt Colonel Jack Summers)

"Okay, everyone. This day will mark our first intervention in Alternate Universe matters. And we will mark it with honor for helping our Neo-Gen ally, HMF. I believe that we can do this together. Remember Liberal Clones Rebellion and Final Armageddon Warfare. Despite massively outnumbered, we are the victorious ones. The United Nations are giving trust of their Armed Forces to us. And it's up to us to honor the trust they give. We will make BLA know one thing. Never underestimate a Union that survives through two Great Wars." (Yasei Sugaku)

With it, the Return of Blitzkrieg Gensokyo has begun.

AN: Many of you probably didn't expect another nation to shows up in this HMF. I found out that Lt Colonel Summers is a Malaysian writer. Add me and you got an Indonesian writer. I already told you back in WNSL. With that in mind, I decided to add another nation, the Republic of Nusantara. This nation territory is based on the Greater Indonesia concept, as explained by its president. Speaking about the president, Wijaya Parameswara is basically the name combination of Raden Wijaya, founder of Majapahit Empire, and Parameswara, founder of Malacca Sultanate. Sorry if this offends you, but Nusantara's official language is Indonesian. That's because it's my home language and I can't speak much Malay. Regarding Nusantara's history as explained by Wijaya, it's basically what happens if Indonesia and Malaysia survive the war with STICK Army. That's why he's relieved when he heard that UN, ASEAN, and NAM still exist in Historia Outside World. Trivia. It's the Japanese who teaches the Indonesian military tactics, and they return the favor in AASAM with 12 championship titles in marksmanship!

Here, I decided to add Haniwa's OCs, Maybell and Arioch. They too, already registered as GUF members. Shanghai Lou also made her appearance here. You could safely say that there will be some Dolls Front in the war as well. Note that Alice Margatroid in Historia Gensokyo is GUF member.

Lt Colonel Summers jokes about Blitzkrieg Gensokyo as Communist Gensokyo. So, sorry if it offends you, but I'm raising it up to eleven with Stateless Imperialist Nazism as their new government system. For a countermeasure, GUF includes _Strafgesetzbuch_ section 86a in their meeting discussions. So, they also adhere the rule our Germany imposes. Heck, even LT already lampshades it!

Surprised to see Mugenri here? This Mugenri, better known as Mugenri Socialist State, is another sealed world in Historia Universe. Mugenri Turmoil is a period when Tsurubami Senri leaves Mugenri to have a vacation in Outside World, with only a few times returning there. It isn't until Historia Year 2035 that they open up and joins Historia Alliance. That's Len'en reference for you. GUF wasn't formed until Historia Year 2032, but its Gensokyo already opens up since Historia Year 2002, when the first incident occurs. You know who the culprit is and where they came from.

Wait, Command and Conquer here? Yep. You can see Fantasy Blitzkrieg Mission Three Chapter 6 for detail. I took the Protocol activation directly from there. Sorry for Sakafjordur and Naussica. I can't find their counterparts in the UN, so I go with Nusantara.

About Neo GUF Guardians, I decided to add some recon operations in the story. Why the HMF Nation Leaders are baffled with their entrance, it's because it's exactly what they think. Here's their current age. 20 for Mark, Seth, Kazei, Izeka, Kureha, Shinsei, Jikan, Kukan, Jigen, Kekkai, and Maria. 19 for Mirai and Irami. 18 for Shinano and Nagano. Last, 43 for Rozie. (She's also teleported on the same year as Lucy)

Historia Timelines until Return of Blitzkrieg Gensokyo (skipping our world's history on the 20th century):  
Historia Year 1885: Sealing of Historia Gensokyo and the beginning of Century of Isolation  
Historia Year 2002: End of Century of Isolation and the start of Influx of Incidents  
The period between: Historia Gensokyo slowly opens up with Historia Outside World  
Historia Year 2013: Mugenri Turmoil begins in Historia Mugenri  
Historia Year 2032: (6-month duration) Liberal Clones Rebellion/Gensokyo Great War I  
The period between: Formation of Gensokyo Union Fighters  
Historia Year 2035: (7-month duration) Final Armageddon Warfare/Gensokyo Great War II, Formation of Mugenri Socialist State  
The period between: Formation of Historia Alliance between all worlds in Historia Universe, GUF actively trying to form an alliance with other AU factions, with one confirmed success, Humanity Military Force  
Historia Year 2055: (May 11th) Return of Blitzkrieg Gensokyo

Neo-Gen Timelines until Return of Blitzkrieg Gensokyo (skipping Gensokyo's history):  
Neo-Gen Year 1914: Start of World War I, with mobilization of Russia, Germany, and France  
Neo-Gen Year 1917: Russia drops out of the war, October Revolution successful, Rise of the Soviet Union  
Neo-Gen Year 1918: End of World War I, with Treaty of Versailles  
The period between: Rise of the Third Reich/Nazi Germany as we all know it  
Neo-Gen Year 1939: Start of World War II, with Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union's invasion to Poland  
Neo-Gen Year 1941: Japan bombs Pearl Harbor, dragging the United States to War. On the same vein, Nazi Germany invades the Soviet Union.  
The period between: The tip of scale slowly turns to the Allied's favor  
Neo-Gen Year 1945: End of World War II, with Japan's surrender, United Nations formed  
The period between: History of the world as we all know it with altered Cold War and beyond  
Neo-Gen Year 2115: The STICK Army invasion on Neo-Gen Outside World, United Nations collapse, the formation of Humanity Military Force  
Neo-Gen Year 2119: Temporary truce between HMF and STICK Army to defeat the Ancients, war resumes when the STICK Army breaks the truce, STI's entrance to the war  
Neo-Gen Year 2125: End of the war with STICK Army, the beginning of the Neo-Gen Conflict between HMF and UGF, two major operations completed with both belligerents completely even, HMF suddenly stops their aggression to UGF's surprise, and Republic of Nusantara joins HMF  
The period between: Neo-Gen Cold War, UGF launches major intelligence-gathering operations, which to their surprise, managed to be repelled with ease from HMF, with them launching no such operations at all (Azathoth speculates that this might have to do with a certain Gensokyo they already contacted with)  
Neo-Gen Year 2130: Return of Blitzkrieg Gensokyo

[Historia Year 2055 = Neo-Gen Year 2130 = Blitzkrieg Year 2125, just so you know]

The start of the war date is below the title. Just like Lt Colonel Summers, I will use date systems as well, but without hour notifications to avoid confusion between universes (Historia, Neo-Gen, and Blitzkrieg)

(Yasei: Darn… And it's on my birthday, at that… No other choice but to go all-out.)

Phew… That's quite tiring if you ask me. Researching the topic isn't easy, but it's vital for the story. That way, we can relate it to our current world. So, here it is, the Prologue of a new Saga. Reviews and critics are always welcomed. See you in the next chapter.


	2. Recollection of the Alliance

AN: Yeah, so for the first chapter, I decided to make it from multiple perspectives. So far, we got GUF (Gensokyo Union Fighters), HMF (Humanity Military Force), MSS (Mugenri Socialist State), and BLA (Blitzkrieg Lotus Army). Since HMF already got attacked by BLA, we start the chapter from their perspective. For your info, in the discontinued Fantasy Blitzkrieg Mission Three, STI (Summers Technology Industries) kidnaps Three Fairies of Light and Koishi Komeiji, prompting Blitzkrieg Gensokyo to send Daughters of Liberty to rescue them. Here, in Neo-Gen Universe, the kidnapping never happens, since HMF has a Cold War with UGF (United Gensokyo Forces). And like Yasei said on the Prologue, the Blitzkrieg Gensokyo here isn't the same we know from the Lt Colonel Summers' work. You will know what I mean by that when reading this chapter.

Oh, and expect to see some new nations in HMF. Full list of nations in Neo-Gen HMF is below.

\- United States of Registan (based from USA)  
\- Bevellian United Kingdom (based from UK)  
\- Nazi Necopolis Reich (based from Nazi Germany)  
\- Soviet Malkrantia (based from Soviet Union)  
\- People's Republic of Chugoku (based from China)  
\- State of Asahi (based from Japan)  
\- Commonwealth of Lebow (based from Australia)  
\- Republic of Latusia (based from India)  
\- Commonwealth of Vadine (based from Canada)  
\- Republic of Nusantara (based from Indonesia/Malaysia, original base of Naussica) (new)  
\- Naussican Republic (original base stated above, here based from Roman Kingdom/Republic/Empire)  
\- Sakafjordur Confederation (originally based from Iceland, here expands to all Nordic countries)  
\- Republic of Soden (originally based from South Africa, here expands to African Union as a state)  
\- United Republic of Korania (based from Korea unification, originally not HMF member)  
\- United Mayazteca States (based from Mexico) (new)  
\- Federative Republic of Sulatino (based from Brazil) (new)

Full territories list will be explained in this chapter. Oh, and base language in this chapter is American English, for your info. Bear with me, please. Disclaimers are on Prologue. And then… "Fight hard! Resist and do what's right!" [Taken from Sabaton – Resist and Bite]

**Return of Blitzkrieg Gensokyo Chapter 1 (HMF)**

**Recollection of the Alliance**

Date: May 11th, 2130 (Neo-Gen Universe Time)

Location: HMF Complex, Geneva, Switzerland (Wait, it still exist in 22nd century?!)

LT, along with the known ten Nation Leaders, are waiting for the rest of Nation Leaders to come. Note that Neo-Gen HMF didn't use hologram, but instead obtained teleport pod technology from GUF. And sure enough, they come at last.

**Humanity Military Force Nation Leaders**

\- LTC Jack Summers (Summers Technology Industries)  
\- Snow Valleys (United States of Registan)  
\- Arthur Williams (Bevellian United Kingdom)  
\- Adolf von Duer (Nazi Necopolis Reich)  
\- Tasnil Dimitri (Soviet Malkrantia)  
\- Gong Chengming (People's Republic of Chugoku)  
\- Takatsu Suzuki (State of Asahi)  
\- Bruce Hale (Commonwealth of Lebow)  
\- Visha Pondu (Republic of Latusia)  
\- Vergil McKay (Commonwealth of Vadine)  
\- Wijaya Parameswara (Republic of Nusantara)  
\- Leo Majorian (Naussican Republic)  
\- Frederick Charles (Sakafjordur Confederation)  
\- Khartoum Juba (Republic of Soden)  
\- Han Min-Gug (United Republic of Korania)  
\- Hernan Agustin (United Mayazteca States)  
\- Deodoro Vargas (Federative Republic of Sulatino)

Independent: Summers Technology Industries  
Major Nations: Registan, Bevelle, Necopolis, Malkrantia, Chugoku, Asahi, Nusantara, Naussica  
Minor Nations: Lebow, Latusia, Vadine, Sakafjordur, Soden, Korania, Mayaztec, Sulatino

"My deepest apologies for calling all of you Nation Leaders here while our Earth attacked by the Blitzkriegers. But this is extremely urgent. The Protocol is already activated, and ten nations took part in it. According to it, we need to know the territories each nation has. I have here the year 2019 map from the original UN in Historia Outside World."

When the last six Nation Leaders hear 'Historia', they become shocked. "And here I thought that UN already extinct…" Leo Majorian is the first one to respond. "You're not one to say…" The only King that registered in HMF, Frederick Charles, sighs when he hear that. "Indeed, and Soden has to cede the northern part to Naussica…" Khartoum Juba follows. He probably didn't know that Soden is closer to Historia Sudan in naming. "Exactly, and to be honest, Korea might never be united if the Soviets and Americans didn't cooperate…" Han Min-Gug is reading the history of his country. He is already aware that the Nazis and Soviets still exist, since Adolf von Duer and Tasnil Dimitri are attending the meeting.

The last two Nation Leaders sigh in unison, and able to get the attention of the rest Nation Leaders. "Naussica isn't the only nation that has legacy of ancient cultures. Mayaztec also has it, to the extent of the naming, as you can hear." One of two female Nation Leaders apart from Visha Pondu, Hernan Agustin, is expressing her opinion. "And Sulatino actually tries to have a Union like former European Union and African Union, but after STICK War, the rest of South America is gone, leaving us as the only survivor." Deodoro Vargas continues the sentence. Hearing that from two nations that formed from former Iberian colonies in America is enough to steer the talk back to the right direction.

LT sighs as he hears that. "Again… This feels just like our meeting with GUF earlier…" All Nation Leaders are surprised as LT says it. "To cut it short, yes, they're the same GUF that helps us during STICK War by providing intelligence. I actually think it would last about more than 20 years, but thanks to them, the war ended after only a decade. I thought we could gain peace at last. But we were offended by that half Lebowian-half Chugokuan Hourai Immortal from yet another Gensokyo…"

Snow Valleys, Arthur Williams, Adolf von Duer, Tasnil Dimitri, Gong Chengming, and Takatsu Suzuki nod in agreement. They, along with LT, are the representatives of HMF during the meeting with UGF five years ago, just before Neo-Gen Conflict starts. They happen to have a record of said meeting.

**April 21****st****, 2125, in World Leader Conference, an island at Atlantic Sea (Flashback of Neo-Gen Meeting)**

"So, you have enough faith in our word, to come here by yourselves, and organize the meeting between the two factions." The Supreme General of United Gensokyo Forces, Yukari Yakumo, muttered to herself with a smirk. "I do believe that you have done me a good favor in doing so."

**United Gensokyo Forces Representatives**

\- Yukari Yakumo (UGF Supreme General)  
\- Richard Zhao Liu (Unison Squad)  
\- Reimu Hakurei (Incident Resolvers)  
\- Remilia Scarlet (Scarlet Devil Mansion)  
\- Yuyuko Saigyouji (Hakugyokurou)  
\- Kaguya Houraisan (Eientei)  
\- Kanako Yasaka (Moriya Shrine)

Needless to say, HMF Nation Leaders responds with hostility, compared to their response to GUF.

"Hmph. Mother Malkrantia wouldn't approve the meeting with a country that has been outdated, and still relies on Communism. What's to stop you from backstabbing us?" The first one to respond is Tasnil Dimitri, Premier of Soviet Malkrantia. When Richard heard it, he angered for a split second before calming down. Yukari, on the other hand, only chuckles as she pulled out her fan, and giving a glare to Tasnil over it.

"Because, dear Dimitri, if we had such ideas, then we wouldn't be having this meeting. If I were to kill you all here and now, I'd have already ordered nuclear warhead to be fired at my location, at point-blank range through the same gaps that I have come in through." Yukari replies with a mocking critic tone, before then folding her fan with a snap to make her point. All HMF Nation Leaders staggered back off their seats slightly. What surprising them is, she then waves her hand.

"But… I kid you all. I am not one to do suicidal tendencies, even though I could make certain all of us are safe, while none of us survive. After all, what's to stop _you_ from doing the same thing? You have not had good relations with people who believe in the supernatural or a part of said culture. And here we stand, as a major group of them. Backstabbing us is a mere inevitability, should this meeting have not been conducted in secrecy from any and all media."

**Flashback pauses**

"I still stand by that statement, especially after knowing that Gensokyo Union Fighters, which we already ally ourselves to, is not a governmental organization, are friendlier, and actually helping us instead of berating our lack of faith, despite them having many religions." Tasnil nods while saying that, reminded by how Yasei address him. Apparently, he's the one who pause the record. "Indeed. And I'm actually glad that their Zen Captain knows my native language and decides to speak to me with it." Wijaya solidifies Tasnil's statement with his conversation with Yasei in Indonesian.

"Besides, it's not like we didn't met the supernatural creatures before. The original Registan sure is idiot for not believing it, even after the Ancients Offense and Daughters of Liberty Assault." Snow shook his head while reading Fantasy Blitzkrieg files that GUF shares with HMF earlier. "That is one thing that we both can agree. Using holograms means lack of trust, so we accept GUF offer and adopting their teleport pod technology, as you all can see." Arthur refers to the teleport pods that connect HMF Complex with their respective governmental complex.

"I think we all agree that if it isn't Wilder and his GUF that comes to meet us, other Gensokyos can be considered as suspicious, like our case with United Gensokyo Forces. Shall we resume the record?" With a nod from all Nation Leaders, LT resumes the record.

**Flashback resumes**

"Y-you're crazy!" Snow Valleys, President of Registan, roared as he slams the table and points his finger to Yukari. "Not a single sane person would even be as cruel to think of such jokes! Your words are mere declaration of wars hidden under that sweet veil of your words!"

"Maybe I am insane, Snow Valleys." Yukari replies, before then giving evil smile. "But then again, in this world, sanity is merely a word to describe tolerable types and levels of insanity. In this world, insanity is a guarantee. It is only how we perceive the sanity and the mind of others, that we understand who is serious and sane, and who is hypocritical and contradictory."

**Flashback pauses**

"That woman… She's totally different compared to Leader of Gensokyo Sages. The latter told me that the Zen Captain actually managed to beat her on his first year in Historia Gensokyo." Again, Snow made his comment. This time, however, he is looking at the GUF info that HMF receive earlier. "You all sure look delighted when talking about this GUF… What's so special about them?" Han curiously asks. The last time Korea is united is when Korean Empire still exists, before annexed by Imperial Japan. "GUF managed to earn our trust by helping HMF during STICK War, as Mr. Jack Summers stated. They even share their technology with us, as said by Prime Minister Arthur Williams. You will see what we mean by hearing the record, Prime Minister Han Min-Gug." Takatsu replies, before then resumes the record.

**Flashback resumes**

"You-!" Snow was about to burst, before Chengming, Premier of Chugoku, pulled him down by the shoulder, as Snow sat down quietly, while Chengming still had his hand on his shoulder. "Sit down, Comrade Snow. I can tell that she is like a snake with her words, but her words bear no weight of lies. She is being honest of her intentions to us, to make peace with us." Chengming assured Snow. The other Nation Leaders talked each other as LT remained silent, glaring at Yukari, who didn't acknowledge him.

"Now, regarding back to what we have met for, before all of this drama has happened. I will be completely direct and honest about my words. I want a ceasefire between us, or a military peace, you may call it. Either way, I want you to not try and attempt to take our country, since it would cause a lot of trouble for me and the residents that are gathered there." Yukari states her point.

**Flashback pauses (Do you found a pattern now?)**

"Indeed. I already can tell that she is being honest, but seeing that the rest of Nation Leaders present at that time being suspicious, it can't be helped that the tension is hostile." Chengming restates what he says during Neo-Gen Meeting. "Especially because we already learned from GUF how much we can trust someone." Von Duer finally made his statement. With his facial feature resembles Hitler, most of Nation Leaders shows some discomfort.

"I do believe we should try to relax a little bit. Nothing good will come when we act rashly." Vergil notices that the tension is rising, and tries to lower it. Nod from all Nation Leaders signs his successful try. "I remember that GUF Zen Captain often tries to make a dramatic entrance effect, like this. Here we go, here we go…" It's Takatsu who responds by resuming the record, yet again.

**Flashback resumes**

"Like you would stick to your promises, Yukari Yakumo, if that is your true name." Takatsu Suzuki, Prime Minister of Asahi, spoke in an accusing tone. "I could only wonder what you would do the moment that you decide that we lose our worth in peace, and then go around destroying everything in my honorable country with your barbaric ways."

"Prime Minister Suzuki, we have no reason to start a war, with both of our populations at risk. Do not mistake our peace offering as a sign of weakness. We will devastate the world, if you try to provoke us through needless aggression." Yukari answered back.

**Flashback pauses**

"Is these pauses really that important?" Visha decides to speak after the record paused for the _fourth time_! "Apparently it is, Prime Minister Visha Pondu. I think I can relate that statement from UGF Supreme General with what GUF Zen Captain said." Bruce replies with a solid comment, seeing that Gensokyos are more often than not having a supreme leader position.

"Do not mistake our peace offering as a sign of weakness. Change peace offering with kindness and that become Wilder's proposal to form alliance between GUF and HMF, which we complied. Unlike UGF, GUF is genuine with their intention, and Wilder even feels sorry about my loss during STICK War." LT makes his point as he reminded about the death of his father, Master Sergeant Joshua Summers, on the Third Year of STICK War in the hand of the STICK Army, thus making STI taking more active role for the rest of the war with him as the new CEO. That year also happens to be the year when GUF decides to help HMF on their war efforts, mostly on intelligence.

All Nation Leaders fell silent as they hear about the STICK War. That war marks the collapse of UN in Neo-Gen Earth and the birth of HMF. The war ends with only sixteen nations survived. STI remains independent from the rest of the world. Now the said sixteen nations fully occupied the whole world, with exception of Pacific Ocean islands and Switzerland. For the latter, to honor the neutrality they maintain for centuries, Switzerland is regarded as HMF territory with no allegiances to any nations, especially Necopolis and Naussica. Pacific Ocean islands are considered as STI Territories. Recent agreement between STI and Mayaztec allows STI to move Technology Island from Bahamas to Pacific Ocean. STI remains as member of HMF, like when it has its seat on former UNSC.

"If there's one thing that we already did a good job so far, that would be hiding the fact that HMF allied with GUF from UGF, _long enough_ until the start of Blitzkrieg Lotus attack, which is happening right now. I'm sure Wilder understands why we decided to do it. _Führer_ von Duer, you may proceed." LT gestures von Duer to resume the record, which he complies.

**Flashback resumes**

"We will not stand for such treachery!" Von Duer, Führer of Necopolis, roared and stood up immediately. "We are united as one world. It does not matter what threat you may pose against us. You will not easily walk in for war, and come out without any significant losses. We have fought faction after faction as an alliance, and never once we have failed. So know that you should be grateful that we are allowing a peace talk to occur, when we should be confining your country 'Gensokyo' instead!"

"You are going too far. We have no such intent or motive to do such things-" Yukari is about to reply.

**Flashback pauses**

"From here on, you will hear about the Hourai Immortal's rampage to the six Nation Leaders that were present during that meeting, as well as our verbal battle. Be warned that the language both he and I use can be quite offensive to some of you. I also sent this to Wilder earlier, just in case he needs some resolve. Truth to be told, he already knew about this Hourai Immortal long before we allied with GUF." LT gives a small briefing about what will come next on the record. The other Nation Leaders are shocked when they hear 'offensive languages', before Chengming assures them.

"No need to worry about it. As Mr. Jack Summers say, the record is relevant to the meeting, and the fact that he even sends the copy of the record to GUF Zen Captain shows its importance. Until he comes with GUF representatives, we should discuss about the territories that all nations here own." LT is actually surprised to hear that Chengming still remember their original reason for the meeting.

"Thank you for the reminder, Premier Chengming." LT then shows the layout of the map the UN gives to HMF. The nation listed on the map is very diverse for them. "As you can see, we need to charter which states in Historia UN belong to which HMF nations. This will help the UNAF once we are done with it. Note that Switzerland is HMF territory."

With all Nation Leaders nod in understanding, LT starts the 'puzzle'.

\- Afghanistan? "Part of Latusia." (Visha Pondu)  
\- Albania? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Algeria? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Andorra? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Angola? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Antigua and Barbuda? "Part of Mayaztec." (Hernan Agustin)  
\- Argentina? "Part of Sulatino." (Deodoro Vargas)  
\- Armenia? "SSR of Malkrantia." (Tasnil Dimitri)  
\- Australia? "Core of Lebow." (Bruce Hale)  
\- Austria? "Part of Necopolis." (Adolf von Duer)  
\- Azerbaijan? "SSR of Malkrantia." (Tasnil Dimitri)  
\- Bahamas? "Part of Mayaztec." (Hernan Agustin)  
\- Bahrain? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Bangladesh? "Part of Latusia." (Visha Pondu)  
\- Belarus? "SSR of Malkrantia." (Tasnil Dimitri)  
\- Belgium? "Part of Necopolis." (Adolf von Duer)  
\- Belize? "Part of Mayaztec." (Hernan Agustin)  
\- Benin? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Bhutan? "Part of Latusia." (Visha Pondu)  
\- Bolivia? "Part of Sulatino." (Deodoro Vargas)  
\- Bosnia and Herzegovina? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Botswana? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Brazil? "Core of Sulatino." (Deodoro Vargas)  
\- Brunei? "Part of Nusantara." (Wijaya Parameswara)  
\- Bulgaria? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Burkina Faso? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Burundi? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Cambodia? "Part of Nusantara." (Wijaya Parameswara)  
\- Cameroon? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Canada? "All of Vadine." (Vergil McKay)  
\- Cape Verde? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Central African Republic? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Chad? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Chile? "Part of Sulatino." (Deodoro Vargas)  
\- China? "Core of Chugoku." (Gong Chengming)  
\- Colombia? "Part of Sulatino." (Deodoro Vargas)  
\- Comoros? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Congo? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Costa Rica? "Part of Mayaztec." (Hernan Agustin)  
\- Croatia? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Cuba? "Part of Mayaztec." (Hernan Agustin)  
\- Cyprus? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Czech Republic? "Part of Necopolis." (Adolf von Duer)  
\- Democratic Republic of the Congo? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Denmark? "Part of Sakafjordur." (Frederick Charles)  
\- Djibouti? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Dominica? "Part of Mayaztec." (Hernan Agustin)  
\- Dominican Republic? "Part of Mayaztec." (Hernan Agustin)  
\- East Timor? "Part of Nusantara." (Wijaya Parameswara)  
\- Ecuador? "Part of Sulatino." (Deodoro Vargas)  
\- Egypt? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- El Salvador? "Part of Mayaztec." (Hernan Agustin)  
\- Equatorial Guinea? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Eritrea? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Estonia? "SSR of Malkrantia." (Tasnil Dimitri)  
\- Eswatini? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Ethiopia? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Federated States of Micronesia? "STI Territory." (LTC Jack Summers)  
\- Fiji? "STI Territory." (LTC Jack Summers)  
\- Finland? "Part of Sakafjordur." (Frederick Charles)  
\- France? "North belongs to Necopolis." (Adolf von Duer) "South belongs to Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Gabon? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Gambia? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Georgia? "SSR of Malkrantia." (Tasnil Dimitri)  
\- Germany? "Core of Necopolis." (Adolf von Duer)  
\- Ghana? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Greece? "One of two Cores of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Grenada? "Part of Mayaztec." (Hernan Agustin)  
\- Guatemala? "Part of Mayaztec." (Hernan Agustin)  
\- Guinea? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Guinea-Bissau? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Guyana? "Part of Sulatino." (Deodoro Vargas)  
\- Haiti? "Part of Mayaztec." (Hernan Agustin)  
\- Honduras? "Part of Mayaztec." (Hernan Agustin)  
\- Hungary? "Part of Necopolis." (Adolf von Duer)  
\- Iceland? "Core of Sakafjordur." (Frederick Charles)  
\- India? "Core of Latusia." (Visha Pondu)  
\- Indonesia? "One of two Cores of Nusantara." (Wijaya Parameswara)  
\- Iran? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Iraq? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Ireland? "Part of Bevelle." (Arthur Williams)  
\- Israel? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Italy? "One of two Cores of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Ivory Coast? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Jamaica? "Part of Mayaztec." (Hernan Agustin)  
\- Japan? "All of Asahi." (Takatsu Suzuki)  
\- Jordan? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Kazakhstan? "SSR of Malkrantia." (Tasnil Dimitri)  
\- Kenya? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Kiribati? "STI Territory." (LTC Jack Summers)  
\- Kuwait? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Kyrgyzstan? "SSR of Malkrantia." (Tasnil Dimitri)  
\- Laos? "Part of Nusantara." (Wijaya Parameswara)  
\- Latvia? "SSR of Malkrantia." (Tasnil Dimitri)  
\- Lebanon? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Lesotho? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Liberia? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Libya? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Liechtenstein? "Part of Necopolis." (Adolf von Duer)  
\- Lithuania? "SSR of Malkrantia." (Tasnil Dimitri)  
\- Luxembourg? "Part of Necopolis." (Adolf von Duer)  
\- Madagascar? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Malawi? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Malaysia? "One of two Cores of Nusantara." (Wijaya Parameswara)  
\- Maldives? "Part of Latusia." (Visha Pondu)  
\- Mali? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Malta? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Marshall Islands? "STI Territory." (LTC Jack Summers)  
\- Mauritania? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Mauritius? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Mexico? "Core of Mayaztec." (Hernan Agustin)  
\- Moldova? "SSR of Malkrantia." (Tasnil Dimitri)  
\- Monaco? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Mongolia? "Part of Chugoku." (Gong Chengming)  
\- Montenegro? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Morocco? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Mozambique? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Myanmar? "Part of Nusantara." (Wijaya Parameswara)  
\- Namibia? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Nauru? "STI Territory." (LTC Jack Summers)  
\- Nepal? "Part of Latusia." (Visha Pondu)  
\- Netherlands? "Part of Necopolis." (Adolf von Duer)  
\- New Zealand? "Part of Lebow." (Bruce Hale)  
\- Nicaragua? "Part of Mayaztec." (Hernan Agustin)  
\- Niger? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Nigeria? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- North Korea? "Part of Korania." (Han Min-Gug)  
\- North Macedonia? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Norway? "Part of Sakafjordur." (Frederick Charles)  
\- Oman? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Pakistan? "Part of Latusia." (Visha Pondu)  
\- Palau? "STI Territory." (LTC Jack Summers)  
\- Panama? "Part of Mayaztec." (Hernan Agustin)  
\- Papua New Guinea? "Part of Nusantara." (Wijaya Parameswara)  
\- Paraguay? "Part of Sulatino." (Deodoro Vargas)  
\- Peru? "Part of Sulatino." (Deodoro Vargas)  
\- Philippines? "Part of Nusantara." (Wijaya Parameswara)  
\- Poland? "Part of Necopolis." (Adolf von Duer)  
\- Portugal? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Qatar? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Romania? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Russia? "Core SSR of Malkrantia." (Tasnil Dimitri)  
\- Rwanda? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Saint Kitts and Nevis? "Part of Mayaztec." (Hernan Agustin)  
\- Saint Lucia? "Part of Mayaztec." (Hernan Agustin)  
\- Saint Vincent and the Grenadines? "Part of Mayaztec." (Hernan Agustin)  
\- Samoa? "STI Territory." (LTC Jack Summers)  
\- San Marino? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Sao Tome and Principe? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Saudi Arabia? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Senegal? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Serbia? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Seychelles? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Sierra Leone? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Singapore? "Part of Nusantara." (Wijaya Parameswara)  
\- Slovakia? "Part of Necopolis." (Adolf von Duer)  
\- Slovenia? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Solomon Islands? "STI Territory." (LTC Jack Summers)  
\- Somalia? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- South Africa? "Core of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- South Korea? "Core of Korania." (Han Min-Gug)  
\- South Sudan? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Spain? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Sri Lanka? "Part of Latusia." (Visha Pondu)  
\- Sudan? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Suriname? "Part of Sulatino." (Deodoro Vargas)  
\- Sweden? "Part of Sakafjordur." (Frederick Charles)  
\- Switzerland here is HMF Territory, so we can skip it.  
\- Syria? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Tajikistan? "SSR of Malkrantia." (Tasnil Dimitri)  
\- Tanzania? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Thailand? "Part of Nusantara." (Wijaya Parameswara)  
\- Togo? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Tonga? "STI Territory." (LTC Jack Summers)  
\- Trinidad and Tobago? "Part of Mayaztec." (Hernan Agustin)  
\- Tunisia? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Turkey? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Turkmenistan? "SSR of Malkrantia." (Tasnil Dimitri)  
\- Tuvalu? "STI Territory." (LTC Jack Summers)  
\- Uganda? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Ukraine? "SSR of Malkrantia." (Tasnil Dimitri)  
\- United Arab Emirates? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- United Kingdom? "Core of Bevelle." (Arthur Williams)  
\- United States? "All of Registan." (Snow Valleys)  
\- Uruguay? "Part of Sulatino." (Deodoro Vargas)  
\- Uzbekistan? "SSR of Malkrantia." (Tasnil Dimitri)  
\- Vanuatu? "STI Territory." (LTC Jack Summers)  
\- Venezuela? "Part of Sulatino." (Deodoro Vargas)  
\- Vietnam? "Part of Nusantara." (Wijaya Parameswara)  
\- Yemen? "Part of Naussica." (Leo Majorian)  
\- Zambia? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)  
\- Zimbabwe? "Part of Soden." (Khartoum Juba)

Here is the result of the puzzle.

\- STI has claims over Pacific Ocean islands.  
\- Registan has claim over USA.  
\- Bevelle has claims over UK and Ireland.  
\- Necopolis has claims over UN States that occupies Nazi Germany territories minus Baltic States.  
\- Malkrantia has claims over SSRs of Soviet Union, which dissolved on 1991 in Historia Universe.  
\- Chugoku has claims over China, Mongolia, and Taiwan. Note that Taiwan was recognized formerly.  
\- Asahi has claim over Japan.  
\- Lebow has claims over Australia and New Zealand.  
\- Latusia has claims over South Asia.  
\- Vadine has claim over Canada.  
\- Nusantara has claims over ASEAN States, East Timor, and Papua New Guinea.  
\- Naussica has claims over UN States that occupies Roman Empire territories, Balkans, and Middle East.  
\- Sakafjordur has claims over Denmark, Finland, Iceland, Norway, and Sweden.  
\- Soden has claims over Africa minus Algeria, Egypt, Libya, Morocco, and Tunisia. (Naussica territories)  
\- Korania has claims over North Korea and South Korea.  
\- Mayaztec has claims over Mexico, Central America, and Caribbean Sea islands.  
\- Sulatino has claims over South America.  
\- France is split between Necopolis (North) and Naussica (South).

"The map sure shows us some important things. Especially considering some Nations here took the legacy of their predecessors here." LT's sentence marks the end of the puzzle.

**HMF Nations Nicknames**

\- United States of Registan, Land of Patriotics  
\- Bevellian United Kingdom, Kingdom of Waters  
\- Nazi Necopolis Reich, Nazi Homeland  
\- Soviet Malkrantia, Soviet Motherland  
\- People's Republic of Chugoku, Central Kingdom  
\- State of Asahi, Land of the Rising Sun  
\- Commonwealth of Lebow, Land Down Under  
\- Republic of Latusia, Origins of Fear  
\- Commonwealth of Vadine, Eternal Winterland  
\- Republic of Nusantara, Equatorial Emerald  
\- Naussican Republic, Mediterranean Legacy  
\- Sakafjordur Confederation, Scandinavian Midgard  
\- Republic of Soden, Remains of the Scramble  
\- United Republic of Korania, New Daehan Jeguk  
\- United Mayazteca States, Domains of the Sun God  
\- Federative Republic of Sulatino, Europeans' Last Mark

"Alright, that will do. Now is the right time to call the GUF Representatives. They already share their info with us, so we need to prepare _seventeen seats_ for the Higher Echelon." LT signals all Nation Leaders to _duplicate_ their seats, and arrange it so GUF seats face HMF seats. They complies, and doing just so. LT also does the same, and puts the duplicate of his seat in the center. He then proceeds to use the Codec and signals Yasei. "All set, Wilder. We're in Neo-Gen Switzerland." He got reply soon enough. "Okay, LTC. We'll be there right away."

As LT returns to his seat, several gaps appeared, just like Neo-Gen Meeting. Only this time, there are _seventeen gaps_, just like what LT deduce from GUF info. The Higher Echelon has come.

**Gensokyo Union Fighters Higher Echelon**

\- Yasei Sugaku (GUF Zen Captain/Outsiders Faction Leader)  
\- Reimu Hakurei (GUF Guardians/Gensokyo Faction Leader)  
\- Iesua Nazarenus (GUF Guardians/Danmakufu Faction Leader)  
\- Lithnanai Anasi (GUF Guardians/Anomalia Recuerdo Leader)  
\- Meimu Hakurei (GUF Guardians/Fanbase Guild Leader)  
\- Shiro Reimu/Shirei (GUF Guardians/Clone Rebels Army High General)  
\- Yukari Yakumo (Leader of Gensokyo Sages)  
\- Okina Matara (Sage of Third Generation)  
\- Kasen Ibaraki (Sage of Second Generation)  
\- Yuyuko Saigyouji (Sage of First Generation)  
\- Yuuka Kazami (Sage of Past Generation)  
\- Lucy Thesda (Rank 2 of Outsiders Top 4)  
\- Izayoi Sakamaki (Rank 3 of Outsiders Top 4)  
\- Iseya Sugaku (Rank 4 of Outsiders Top 4)  
\- Marisa Kirisame (Rank 2 of Touhou Top 4)  
\- Sanae Kochiya (Rank 3 of Touhou Top 4)  
\- Sakuya Izayoi (Rank 4 of Touhou Top 4)

Leo, Frederick, Khartoum, Han, Agustin, and Vargas surprised to see a certain person that looks like UGF Supreme General. They are assured by LT, Snow, Arthur, von Duer, Tasnil, Chengming, and Takatsu. "No need to worry. She's not hostile, unlike UGF Supreme General." Bruce, Visha, Vergil, and Wijaya confirm it by nodding simultaneously. Yasei remains silent, since he already expects that to happen. LT then apologizes on behalf of HMF. "Sorry for this inconvenience, Wilder. We just discuss about our past."

"It's us GUF that should apologize, LTC. We didn't introduce ourselves first." Yasei proceeds to introduce GUF Higher Echelon to HMF Nation Leaders, with LT doing vice versa. "So, you told me that Richard-shisho is sore about the conflict, but not feeling guilty?" Yasei seems concerned when he asks that question. Fortunately, LT already told all Nation Leaders about this. "Right, and in fact, that record is what we will discuss right now. About the UNAF, tell them that HMF is ready to provide bases for them, General Iseya." Wait a second, LT address Iseya formally? "Roger, Jack Summers-san. I'll relay it to Rick."

While Iseya informs Maverick Carne about HMF readiness, Yasei and LT speaks to each other for a while until both of them signals the Higher Echelon and Nation Leaders respectively, meaning that the record can be resumed, but with no interruptions.

**Flashback resumes**

"Typical, isn't it. You would pass off any other faction that could pose threats to you, as threats to your world. How predictable. How very predictable, indeed." That sudden remark makes most of the peoples whipped their heads to Richard, who just spoke. He stood up with a very aggravated expression on his face. "What, you think I wasn't going to make an input at all? That I'm just here to wander around like an aimless idiot?" And he replies in a biting tone. "Get real. Yukari had her time to speak, and it's my turn to give you a little taste of reality."

"Ha! What is a young boy like you going to do? Whine?" Tasnil barked in sarcasm. "Laugh it up, Stalin whatever-th." Richard retorted. "You think you're all complete paragons of justice and equality? You think you're living interpretations of the messiahs to your own people, huh? And you think that I'm an actual boy, do you?" He then points right at LT.

"Don't bullshit me. I'm just as old as that 'young' prodigy of yours in the back." Richard spoke with an angered tone. "You think you're the only ones who get the people who turn the world around by their feet as ground-breaking prodigies. After all, you're staring at one. I don't need old fucking farts like you lot to belittle me, especially when your damn role is just simply to sit pretty, and talk all kinds of shit as long it pleases the masses." LT turns his glare at Richard, as the latter sit down.

"Here's a little fact, one that you cannot deny. You are as stained with war crimes as you did with the rest of us." Richard replies as he tilted his head with false smile. "How many innocents have died in your little wars? How many people were used for your purposes, and forced to suffer a life of misery until their end comes? How much of the human freedom have you crushed with your little union?"

"Silence, you treacherous-" Von Duer hissed at Richard. "Oh, _shut_ the hell up, Adolf! I don't have any fucking clue as to why someone would be so stupid to allow a descendant of Hitler into the country." Richard barked back at the Necopolis Führer, before then lifted a finger in a mock realization. "Oh wait, it's because you're planning to do something that would be done similar to what Hitler did to the Jews. I bet that you're going to eradicate every youkai and mystical being that is found within the lands, and if they got some worth, you'll make them beat themselves into the ground, or be your official's fuck toys. And then, we have the humans that sympathized with the youkai. 'Oh, we shouldn't have humans who would associate with such monsters'. 'We cannot risk a revolution against us about this'. 'All threats must be stopped'. You'll kill them as well, or even sent them to suffer with their youkai friends, just because they care about them. And then there's the worse, something that only the true monsters like you would do, that I will not speak for the sake of 'all of us'. That's what you plan to do…" Richard then tilted his head back, as his eyes showed cold rage. "… Isn't that right, you band of backstabbing political shits?" He spat out with the same fury in his eyes, spitting each word out like a missile. "If not, do please 'enlighten' all of us about what you plan to do with us."

"Richard, that's enough." Reimu turned to Richard and was about to stand up, before she was stopped by Yukari lifting a hand up. "Don't Reimu. You know exactly why this is happening. There is a reason why Richard is standing here right now, before the human leaders. You just need to think carefully." Reimu has no other choice but to heed Yukari's warning. She sat back down with an unsatisfied expression, and having her arms crossed.

Other UGF Faction Leaders looked at Richard, as Remilia looked away from Richard with a suspecting look in her eyes toward him. Yuyuko merely sighed deeply, before she gave Richard a sympathetic glare, while Kaguya merely rubbed the center of her forehead with her two fingers, annoyed at how this argument is going. Kanako merely smiled evilly when she saw how stunned HMF Nation Leaders were after Richard's words.

"What's the matter? Cat got your damn tongues?" Richard taunted HMF Nation Leaders. "Or did my little theory hit the right idea in the bulls-eye? You humans were always a sniveling bunch of cowards and liars. The only good thing about humans is that they were much better than they were in the past. When human rights have improved, their rights towards other species have decreased. To be honest, I expect better from a bunch of morons like you lot. If I were to be any of you, I'd accept the peace deal without question. The peace had no conditions. It's just 'stay the hell away from our country and home'. Is that too much to fucking comprehend and think about for you all?! It's not like we're prepared for war, and out of all of you, Gong Chengming actually has the intuition to know that we have better to do than to push this stupid talk around with sugar-coated lies. After all, you'd kill anything if it would guarantee your survival 100%, no matter the cost, no matter the _consequences_."

"Listen here, 'chap'." Arthur Williams, Prime Minister of Bevelle, spoke in a scolding tone. "We are not here to stand by here to listen to you insult us, as if we deserve such things. I understand that you have vehement hate toward us, as those eyes of yours tell us. We have come so far to bring the world under a united order, and still preserve the freedom of the people everywhere. We are not the kind of people who would create genocides just for our own sakes. If we were to eradicate your country, we'd have proof beyond doubt that it must happen. Even if there are devastating consequences, the safety of your race comes first, as well as our peace."

"Pull the other one." Richard spoke back. "You can sweet-talk all you want, but it does not change a single thing about the fact that you would never make a solid deal with anyone that isn't human, even by the slightest. All you people care about at best is the safety of your own people. Even if you were to sacrifice anything, you'd only do it to protect your own race. Anything and any other race are not worth a single thought to you. They are all but a fodder to you."

Kanako only chuckled lightly at this. "Now that is one thing that I could agree on." She replied. "Excuse me?!" Arthur responds with a high tone. "Oh, spare me the theatrics, Arthur Williams." Kanako mocked him with a grin. "You think that there is such thing as true peace and true equality. That can never happen, because you humans are in the never-ending conflict with each other, no matter what you do, or what you proceed as. After all, it's because of your so-called 'order' that Sanae had to suffer. Your so-called hierarchy has left her hated by everyone, and only us gods to accompany her miserable and despairful life. And that is something I will not stand for, just like you do not accept terrorists." Her smile dropped into a frown. Arthur only gritted his teeth at hearing how Kanako spoke, before sitting down.

"Now that this little rant from my friend is done, we can finally proceed to more important matters." Yukari spoke in a stoic tone. "Does anyone has anything to say-" Someone interrupts her. "I do." Turns out, it's LT himself. He stood up immediately "And it's directed at that boy over there." Richard soon whipped his head to face LT, as he growled. "Something you like to add, Mr Prodigy and Special Kid LT?" He demanded in a very impatient tone. "You want to insult me or prove me wrong, go ahead. I'm not going to stop you. After all, this is a 'free' world, no?"

"First of all, here's something I'd like you to take quite seriously. Fuck you." LT replied in a very aggressive tone. "You don't get to decide how much crime and sin we have committed. And second of all, you youkai are the threat here. In fact, you all are lucky that the media presses haven't caught wind of the deaths that you youkai have caused, otherwise I would have all the reason to have all of us shove nuclear warheads into your little 'magical kingdom'. Then, don't point out humanity's faults as if you're one of us."

(Everyone in GUF and HMF can tell that this verbal battle is about to heating up.)

"Oh? And is that all you have to say, bastard?" Richard chided back, before point at himself with middle finger, at the same time flipping off LT. "Well, news flash, idiot. You're talking to a human. I'm human, not 100% pure but sure the damn close enough to remain as one. And there's another one who is one as well, Reimu Hakurei, the very girl in red ribbons who was trying to get me to shut my trap up."

"Like I give two shits about what you are. Human or not, you don't fucking berate the entire world of humans as piles of shit. In fact, we're a race that has spent eons evolving to our environment, something that only one or two races could achieve. Maybe you're a third race, but I doubt it, considering that you're using your damn magic as a crutch." LT bitingly continued his rant. "And two, we are not heartless murderers. No, that title goes to you. _Sure, we as a union of governments claim responsibility of the loss of millions, if not billions, of innocent lives, but we have used them not as stepping stones, but as motivations to bring our world forward, in order to prevent such deaths from happening again. __**I will not stand to let you disrespect those who have died for a better world.**_"

**Flashback pauses**

"Only because we didn't take active part doesn't mean we won't help our allies. We would rather not intervene in their matters unless if we have to. And if anyone tries to harass our allies, we will show them what we are capable of. We will stand by our allies until the end. **Never underestimate a Union that survives through two Great Wars.**"

That sudden remark surprises all HMF Nation Leaders. Turns out, it's Yasei who said that. He's also the one who pause the record as well. "What does that statement mean, if I may ask?" Khartoum asks Yasei about his point. "That means GUF will help HMF again, like we did in the past, President Khartoum." The Soden President is surprised to hear that LT's claim about GUF is true. "Now, let us decipher the record together, LTC." This time, HMF Nation Leaders are baffled by that, and only LT that actually knows what that mean. "Very well, Wilder. You're on."

Without wasting time, they rewind the record, and began _cross-examining_ it. (Ace Attorney, everyone?)

\- "Typical, isn't it. You would pass off any other faction that could pose threats to you, as threats to your world. How predictable. How very predictable, indeed." (Richard)

LT "That's what makes us offended, Wilder. If we really do that, then HMF and GUF will never be allies."  
Yasei "I think that's because Richard-shisho is blinded by rage, while I'm the one who controls it, LTC."

\- "What, you think I wasn't going to make an input at all? That I'm just here to wander around like an aimless idiot?" (Richard)

Lucy "That response of yours is exactly why HMF and UGF went into Cold War in the first place…"  
Snow "Ah, you must've referring to the 'Hourai Immortal' Jack mentions earlier."

\- "Get real. Yukari had her time to speak, and it's my turn to give you a little taste of reality." (Richard)

Yukari "_That's not very nice of him to interrupt Azathoth. Even Yasei didn't interrupt me forcefully._"  
Takatsu "_Manners matter, indeed. And GUF has exactly that quality, which enables this alliance._"

\- "You think you're all complete paragons of justice and equality? You think you're living interpretations of the messiahs to your own people, huh? And you think that I'm an actual boy, do you?" (Richard)

Iesua "Romans 13:1-7, Submission to Civil Government. Please take it as reference."  
Arthur "… At least you didn't force us to take any religions. We will keep that in mind."

\- "You think you're the only ones who get the people who turn the world around by their feet as ground-breaking prodigies. After all, you're staring at one. I don't need old fucking farts like you lot to belittle me, especially when your damn role is just simply to sit pretty, and talk all kinds of shit as long it pleases the masses." (Richard)

Leo "Whoever says that must've never knew that HMF actually has a hard time against the STICK Army."  
Iseya "And the said STICK War is what makes Onii-chan decides to help HMF on intelligence…"

\- "Here's a little fact, one that you cannot deny. You are as stained with war crimes as you did with the rest of us." (Richard)

LT "As much as I hate it, the Hourai Immortal is right."  
Yasei "That applies to all war belligerents."

\- "How many innocents have died in your little wars? How many people were used for your purposes, and forced to suffer a life of misery until their end comes? How much of the human freedom have you crushed with your little union?" (Richard)

Okina "I don't think I can use sarcasm this time, especially since Yasei himself is a former human…"  
Tasnil "And the Zen Captain didn't forget his origin. That's why we can respect his opinion."

\- "Oh wait, it's because you're planning to do something that would be done similar to what Hitler did to the Jews. I bet that you're going to eradicate every youkai and mystical being that is found within the lands, and if they got some worth, you'll make them beat themselves into the ground, or be your official's fuck toys. And then, we have the humans that sympathized with the youkai. 'Oh, we shouldn't have humans who would associate with such monsters'. 'We cannot risk a revolution against us about this'. 'All threats must be stopped'. You'll kill them as well, or even senf them to suffer with their youkai friends, just because they care about them. And then there's the worse, something that only the true monsters like you would do, that I will not speak for the sake of 'all of us'. That's what you plan to do… Isn't that right, you band of backstabbing political shits?" (Richard)

Visha "How much damage a Biome Buster could do to the 21st century Earth?"  
Lithnanai "It will erase Earth from Solar System unless the technology is advanced enough to prevent it."  
Vergil "Dang… That will be the extinction of humans in that era…"  
Yuuka "As well as any species of plants that occupies more than third-quarter of the whole planet."  
Kasen "Don't forget the animal biodiversity as well. Not to mention the Global Warming."  
Bruce "Crikey, mate! Good thing HMF also bans nuclear warheads just like ASEAN Nuclear Free Zone…"  
Wijaya "And the bad news is, none of UNSC permanent members signed the protocol until later…"  
Shirei "China, France, Russia, UK, and US… Oh, darn. You're right. And none signed it as of April 2015…"

\- "Richard, that's enough." Reimu turned to Richard and was about to stand up, before she was stopped by Yukari lifting a hand up. "Don't Reimu. You know exactly why this is happening. There is a reason why Richard is standing here right now, before the human leaders. You just need to think carefully." Reimu has no other choice but to heed Yukari's warning. She sat back down with an unsatisfied expression, and having her arms crossed.

Reimu "I feel sorry for Miko… What I mean by Miko is the codename of UGF version of me."  
Von Duer "I see, _Fraulein_ Hakurei… That's Asahian term for Shrine Maiden."

\- "What's the matter? Cat got your damn tongues? Or did my little theory hit the right idea in the bulls-eye? You humans were always a sniveling bunch of cowards and liars. The only good thing about humans is that they were much better than they were in the past. When human rights have improved, their rights towards other species have decreased. To be honest, I expect better from a bunch of morons like you lot. If I were to be any of you, I'd accept the peace deal without question. The peace had no conditions. It's just 'stay the hell away from our country and home'. Is that too much to fucking comprehend and think about for you all?! It's not like we're prepared for war, and out of all of you, Gong Chengming actually has the intuition to know that we have better to do than to push this stupid talk around with sugar-coated lies. After all, you'd kill anything if it would guarantee your survival 100%, no matter the cost, no matter the _consequences_." (Richard)

Chengming "_At the very least, the Hourai Immortal does recognize some of us for knowing what's best._"  
Meimu "_I feel you, Chengming-san. It wasn't until end of Great Wars that my guild is fully recognized._"

(Meimu is the sole Chinese member of GUF Higher Echelon. Only Lucy shares it as the sole American.)

\- "We are not here to stand by here to listen to you insult us, as if we deserve such things. I understand that you have vehement hate toward us, as those eyes of yours tell us. We have come so far to bring the world under a united order, and still preserve the freedom of the people everywhere. We are not the kind of people who would create genocides just for our own sakes. If we were to eradicate your country, we'd have proof beyond doubt that it must happen. Even if there are devastating consequences, the safety of your race comes first, as well as our peace." (Arthur)

Frederick "The STICK War, as well as the Ancients… We were on the brink of extinction that time…"  
Khartoum "Many nations destroyed in a flash, just when the STICK Army arrived on our Earth…"  
Han "My predecessors decide to abandon the humanity so long they are saved by the certain death…"  
Agustin "And we the Latin Americans are hit the most by the said war… Mexico also got hit."  
Vargas "Only when we stand up together as humanity that we managed to overcome the trial."

\- "Pull the other one. You can sweet-talk all you want, but it does not change a single thing about the fact that you would never make a solid deal with anyone that isn't human, even by the slightest. All you people care about at best is the safety of your own people. Even if you were to sacrifice anything, you'd only do it to protect your own race. Anything and any other race are not worth a single thought to you. They are all but a fodder to you." (Richard)

Yuyuko "_Did I miss something…? Never mind, I can just ask Yukari about that._" (She misses her turn)  
Izayoi "_Seriously, Saigyouji… You're the only literal ghost here, you know…_" (He also misses his turn)

\- "You think that there is such thing as true peace and true equality. That can never happen, because you humans are in the never-ending conflict with each other, no matter what you do, or what you proceed as. After all, it's because of your so-called 'order' that Sanae had to suffer. Your so-called hierarchy has left her hated by everyone, and only us gods to accompany her miserable and despairful life. And that is something I will not stand for, just like you do not accept terrorists." (Kanako)

Sanae "_I don't know if Fortuna had such a hard time there…_" (Sanae is Shinto Shrine Maiden)  
Sakuya "_Don't ask my opinion regarding this, I'm Atheist._" (Sakuya already states it)  
Marisa "_No one here is going to ask you about that, anyway._" (Marisa is Apatheist)

Just after Marisa done saying her opinion, LT claps his hand. "Good call, Marisa Kirisame. It seems you already aware that we in HMF are irreligion. That's because my grandfather, Harold Summers, is the one who helps our former UN in exterminating al-Qaeda and ISIS. That comes with a cost, however. All religions here are purged to make sure they stay dead. Oh, and about Romans 13:1-7, Wilder, we will take that as study reference."

Yasei sighs in relief. He's probably quite afraid that HMF will abolish their alliance with GUF because of this. "Thanks. And I'm sorry about it. We didn't mean to proselytize anyone here. After all, as you said, irreligion is imminent. Most GUF members are irreligion, so I can understand why HMF decides to pick that approach. I'm also here to fulfill the promise I made to your father 20 years ago, LTC."

All HMF Nation Leaders are shocked to hear that Yasei actually already know about LT, _ever since he was a teenager_! "Right… Five years before the STICK War and UN still exists. My father, Master Sergeant Joshua Summers was the CEO of STI that time. There's a massive zombie outbreak in Brazil, and STI almost didn't have any solutions. That is, until you, Outsiders Top 4, and Okina Matara came here." Some Nation Leaders squints upon hearing that line.

"Calm down everyone. Mr. Joshua Summers didn't do any experiments to us. So the RAIDERS have no relation with us GUF members." It's Yasei who calms them down. He then resumes the story. "Like LTC said, we just happen to came here. Believe it or not, it's actually my whim to search for adventure that signs the start of the alliance between GUF and HMF. But I believe that this isn't a coincidence."

Yasei then proceeds to explain how he and Outsiders Top 4 assisted by Okina and STI Turks managed to destroy the core of the outbreak, thus saving not only South America, but Neo-Gen Earth from zombie catastrophe. He also says that his conversation with Joshua Summers made him realize that GUF needs allies if they are to survive in Multiverse. This eventually leads to him initiating Historia Alliance. During the STICK War, GUF participates in the Third Year as HMF Intelligence Support, the same year STI took more active role in the war efforts, from supplier to one of the main HMF forces.

"And the Neo-Gen Conflict we have with UGF is reduced to Cold War, after only two months. That is also thanks to GUF, who honors the alliance with us, despite also having same beliefs with them. Again, GUF took role as HMF Intelligence Support. To ensure that UGF has no suspicion towards us, Wilder and GUF actively trying to intercept any signals and filters it whether it's harmful or not to the status quo."

LT decides to make a timeline as of how his meeting with Yasei leads to the Blitzkrieg Lotus attack.

NG 2110: Massive Zombie Outbreak in Brazil repelled by STI with the help of GUF Outsiders Top 4.  
NG 2115: Beginning of the STICK War. UN destroyed in the first week of war, signaling the birth of HMF.  
NG 2116: RAIDERS, a division of natural-born super humans, formed with David Fomes, Edge Calloway, and Alice Lou as initial members. They have no affiliations with HMF, but help them regardless.  
NG 2117: Takagi Kobayashi joins the RAIDERS.  
NG 2118: Death of MSG Joshua Summers. GUF and STI entrance to the war on HMF side as Intelligence Support and Main Force/Supplier respectively. Malicia Krisime joins the RAIDERS, followed by their integration to STI. (HS 2043 for GUF)  
NG 2119: Ad-Hoc Alliance between HMF and STICK Army to repel the Ancients. GUF used this chance to gather all information they could muster from STICK Army, _in secrecy_. This information proved to be useful for HMF, since the STICK Army backstabs them immediately after the Ancients repelled. Cloud and Flash, the Artillery Twins, joins the RAIDERS. (HS 2044 for GUF)  
NG 2122: Leona joins the RAIDERS. (HS 2047 for GUF)  
NG 2124: Walther and Elisa recruited by STI as RAIDERS (HS 2049 for GUF)

"Shortly before NG 2125/HS 2050, STICK Army initiated Operation Extinction as their final attempt to destroy HMF. With HMF completely helpless, STI and GUF decides to intervene with their _best members_. On STI side, LTC Jack Summers (CEO of STI) led a squad comprised of RAIDERS (led by David Fomes), Harrison (STI Supreme Agent), and Emily Nightsky (STI Chief Battle Maid). On GUF side, Yasei Sugaku (GUF Zen Captain) led a squad that is currently known as _GUF Higher Echelon_. After locating STICK Army spies in HMF and interrogating them indirectly (via GUF), both STI and GUF didn't waste time and make a run for the STICK Army HQ. They confronted the leader and emerged victorious."

NG 2125: End of the STICK War with HMF victory. The alliance between GUF and HMF formed shortly afterwards, with them sharing technologies and knowledge. STI became HMF member, thus making RAIDERS affiliated with HMF as well. (HS 2050 for GUF)

"After the STICK War ended, GUF decided to help HMF rebuilding their Earth, while HMF Nation Leaders including LT had a meeting with their fellow Neo-Gen Faction, UGF. The meeting was once heated up because Richard and LT's hatred toward each other's race. Note here that LT is already aware that Yasei is a Draconian, and despite that, still values him highly because of his help during STICK War, not to mention the latter told him that he was a human once. LT and Richard were eventually removed for the rest of the meeting. Knowing that the conflict between HMF and UGF is imminent, Yasei decides to tell LT what he knows about UGF, and actually asking a favor for him not to be engulfed in rage when the conflict starts."

"Naturally, after knowing Yasei for more than a decade, LT complies, and didn't show much hatred during the first month of conflict, when he, David, Edge, Alice, Takagi, some STI Turks and handful STI Guards trapped in Neo-Gen Gensokyo because UGF Yukari/Azathoth intends to force LT into submission. But she didn't know that HMF is already allied with GUF. Added with LT's determination to gather all the ZPMs for GA-Raider, despite many hardships, LT and his mans managed to defeat UGF Major Factions. He faced Richard on GA-Raider and both of them fights until Richard lie down, defeated."

"What makes Yasei surprised is the fact that LT snatches the UGF Gensokyo Chronicle. However, he is willing to help LT copy the Chronicle. Once it's done, LT holds the copy, while GUF holds the real one. The plan is to make UGF believe that the Gensokyo Chronicle has been stolen, and prompting Azathoth to send Unison Squad to retrieve it, while the real book will be sent _after the Unison Squad enters Technology Island_ in the center of Pacific Ocean. The plan went smoothly. For the second month, Richard and Unison Squad fight their way through Neo-Gen Outside World to retrieve the book. They eventually managed to break through the Summers Mansion, which doubles as STI HQ, confronts LT, and defeats him. LT was thrown out of the window as the result. Richard takes the copy from his table, and presumes that he is either dead or severely wounded, not knowing that LT already expects it."

"When Azathoth found out that the real Chronicle has been returned to Akyuu, she became suspicious, until both Yasei and Richard met in Neo-Gen Gensokyo. Then the meeting between GUF and UGF initiated, and results in both factions neutral to each other, though it was more to respect and liking, due to their Gensokyo origin. Soon afterwards, the Cold War initiated. UGF keeps an eye to HMF, and with GUF persuasion and help, HMF is willing to make it one-sided, to ensure none has to make a move to each other, making it win-win for HMF and UGF. The stalemate has gone for five years."

NG 2130: Return of Blitzkrieg Gensokyo (HS 2055 for GUF)

"Who would have thought that these 20 years could lead to such event…" Yukari (the GUF one) made her comment as she looks at the timeline LT just made, with Yasei adding some details. "Right… And we're still repelling any suspicious movements right now. So, no need to worry about spies. Last time we intercept something, it turns out to be BLA Phantasm Dictator. And now that you mention it, I highly doubt that Azathoth could be so cunning that she has the nerve to taunt HMF, though she's already cunning to begin with..." The said person states his opinion regarding the matter, before resuming the record, for the last time.

**Flashback resumes**

"Hah! That's a goddamn laugh." Richard spat back, as he crossed his arms. "And you know what? You think you know the truth about everything, but you don't. In fact, do you know why I fucking hate you bastards, and most humans? It's because the last instance of humanity I met were a bunch of spineless and selfish shits. And do you know what they did to the entire universe? They fucked it. And just for the reason that they could live a little longer, so that they can enjoy being the kings over their little playground planet for a little longer, before the inevitable happens. They sold out what remained of their good qualities to hell, and killed anyone who would have a chance of redeeming this race. And the one who lead them were utterly stupid, especially when they whored themselves to the bunch of Moon-Bitches, and sucked their c-"

(Brief pause by Yasei. "_Dang… Yori (Yorihime), Toyohime, and Itsuhime would be very surprised to hear that last line._" Note: Itsuhime is Stage 2 midboss of Glory of Deep Skies, a Touhou danmaku fangame.)

**Flashback over, with fighting scenes of LT and Richard dominating most of the record**

"Before we continue, I would like to tell all of you HMF Nation Leaders, that LTC's statement about me knowing Richard-shisho is true. And naturally, I already told LTC that I will talk to Richard-shisho before the plan executed. From what I can gather, he was very aware of what he did during Neo-Gen Meeting, and tired of Azathoth for scolding him that it was mostly his fault that Neo-Gen Conflict even happens. He tried to keep those feelings of self-hatred, guilt and regret hidden from other UGF members. Once the Cold War initiated, he actually spent months trying to come to terms with himself, as he was quite idealistic, despite his hard exterior, as he didn't hate the Outside World itself, but merely the ones leading the military. He wanted to decimate HMF, so that you all would either be forced to cease this war that only harms both sides, or at least weaken to a point that you all won't be considered as a threat, until Neo-Gen Gensokyo and Neo-Gen Outside World separated from each other, never to meet each other again. I can speak in behalf of UGF that they are no longer the threat here." Yasei finishes the cross-examination with the summary about what he learned from Richard.

Yukari compliments the summary Yasei has made. "Exactly. Azathoth is actually quite nice to us when Yasei just starts his first Incident Resolving, and that eventually leads to deeper bond Historia Gensokyo and Gensokyo Special Defense Force, which is UGF's former name. Note that GUF wasn't even formed that time. It was in Historia Year 2017, or Neo-Gen Year 2092 in your time. Our Union was formed in Historia Year 2035 or Neo-Gen Year 2110, after Final Armageddon Warfare. I was there. Do note that Historia Gensokyo was originally part of Historia Outside World before the sealing in Historia Year 1885 or Neo-Gen Year 1960, when the Cold War emerges in your world between United States (Registan) and Soviet Union (Malkrantia), with Nazi Germany (Necopolis), Japan (Asahi), United Kingdom (Bevelle), Nordics (Sakafjordur), and western Europe sides with US, while China (Chugoku), Vietnam (part of Nusantara), Cuba (part of Mayaztec), and eastern Europe sides with Soviet. We are also aware that the current Nazi is the Eighth Reich, while the one from the Cold War is the Fourth Reich."

LT nods in understanding, and adds some of his point of view. "And our current Cold War is merely to maintain the status quo that both HMF and UGF has. Also, the plan I and Wilder devised actually can considered as lethal if UGF found about it. Thankfully, they didn't found out. Soon after the Cold War started, Wilder told me of what he learned from the Hourai Immortal. Apparently, he also got the same tragic past like me, which results in him hating humanity. While the death of my father results in me hating non-humans, his Gensokyo apparently thrown into chaos once, and it's later revealed that it originated from another Outside World apart from us. But now I can say that the tension has lessened, and I also start to respect Zhao Liu, the Hourai Immortal, for his bravery."

That statement makes all HMF Nation Leaders staggered. LT then resumes. "And even if UGF tries to make a move, GUF will determine whether it's intentional or not. It's thanks to them that we are prepared for the STICK Army backstabbing us on the STICK War after the Ancients repelled."

Silence for few seconds… "You couldn't possibly mean that this BLA is far worse than the UGF, are you?" Frederick asks in surprise as he heard LT's remark. "Unfortunately, that is indeed the case, Your Majesty. The most pressing matter here is that BLA already made their move. And they'll most likely attack in the sites of every historical battle listed chronologically during both WW1 and WW2." It's Yasei who replies, and without wasting time, he pulls out a smart phone, and calls Maverick.

"This is GUF Zen Captain Yasei Sugaku speaking. High General Maverick Carne, send a Corps from UNAF European Theater to Liege, Belgium, Necopolis. Put them under command of General Herstal Belgien. BLA made their first move. Assist the _Wehrmacht_ in resisting BLA's offensive long enough until other HMF Nations Armed Forces able to organize themselves for future battles."  
"Affirmative, Zen Captain. We'll be heading there right now."  
"Got it. Make haste and dismiss."

Yasei sighs deeply afterwards. "Not even my Living Radar could reach Liege from Geneva…" That makes LT surprised. "Wait, you mean your range isn't that wide?" He nods, and replies. "My maximum range is 55 kilometers, while Mark's is 44.5 kilometers. That means Neo GUF Guardians _still_ has to enter the area before they can gather intelligence. And in some case, they might have to fight."

Hearing Yasei saying how hard the war will be makes all HMF Nation Leaders staggered. And von Duer is the one who speaks as he stands up. "If that's the case, then I will join my man." Now the rest of HMF Nation Leaders surprised to hear von Duer's declaration, before the said Führer reminds them of the Unison Squad. "At this rate, it's inevitable that we, Nation Leaders, must fight for our homelands and motherlands. And unlike the original _Führer_, I will stand by my man until the last of us dies. The Unison Squad already gave us some hard lesson, and we won't repeat that same mistake." Von Duer equips a missile launcher. The said missile launcher has nine holes, and seems to be able to refill itself after the missiles launched. He also equips a jetpack on his back, signaling his readiness.

There's a silence for few seconds. That is, until both Snow and Arthur declares the same.

"Count us in. We will show them what humanity can do." Snow equips a machine gun, while Arthur equips a revolver. The ammo used by both weapons is known to be able to electrocute anything it touches. "We might not be good at direct combat, but at least we will do as shock troop." Takatsu, Chengming, and Tasnil follows suit. Takatsu equips a katana, which blade was made with the same material like Snow and Arthur's weapons ammo. He also wears rubber gloves. "Japan in the past already withdrew their rights to declare war. And we in Asahi will honor our ancestors, by defending our Earth." Chengming equips a Magnetic Shotgun, which combines the semi-auto shotgun's spray pellets and the Railgun's magnetized projectile. "China, or Chugoku, our current name given by Asahians, is considered as one of earliest civilizations in the world. We will show them the might of the Red Army." Tasnil nods in agreement, with his hand charged by electricity. "Indeed, Comrade Chengming. The Soviet Red Army will assist Chugoku Red Army on this war."

LT responds by equipping his Doomstick, Tau Cannon, and Zantankuto. "Six Nation Leaders has made their decision. And I already made my decision ever since HMF allied with GUF during the STICK War. It's up to the rest of you. The Protocol is already activated, and a UNAF Corps already departs to Benelux region. What is your decision?"

As if heeding LT's request, both Outsiders Top 4 and Touhou Top 4 equips their respective weapons.

Yasei materializes two modified Desert Eagles on his hands. He also materializes a modified AK-47 and a modified Krieg 550 Commando. Lucy pulls out two shotguns from her back, one is modified Remington M870, and the other is modified Benelli M4 Super 90. Izayoi covers his hands with light, due to his 'Gift'. Iseya proceeds to take out a box. Apparently, the said box is the pinnacle of UNAF technology, since it can change forms to any desired weapon just by touching it. She prefers M4A1-S/M4A4, AWP, and Dual Berettas. (Are the Sugakus seriously picking Counter Strike firearms? And did Lucy do Shotgun Akimbo?!)

Reimu pulls out her gohei from Perception Hammerspace (which common for Gensokyo and Danmakufu faction members) with her right hand and at the same time holds a stack of ofuda in her left hand. That's not to mention she still has Yin-Yang orbs and throwing needles, with the latter supplied from Kogasa. Marisa on the other hand picks her Mini Hakkero from the Perception Hammerspace in her hat. She also brought a broom this whole time. The said broom serves as her side weapon. Sanae already holds her gohei, which is different compared to Reimu's gohei. Her gohei has straight paper decorations.

While it's obvious to all HMF Nation Leaders, Sakuya only has silver throwing knives at her disposal. What differs her from BLA Sakuya aka Hilda von Schere, is while the latter also has cards besides knives, GUF Sakuya has ability to manipulate space as well besides time manipulation. As of now, like Yukari, Sakuya's true name is still unknown.

Bruce, Visha, Vergil, and Wijaya nod to each other, and then equip their weapons as well.

Bruce straps a chainsaw to his left hand and a Gatling Gun to his right hand. The said Gatling Gun has belt-fed ammo from the backpack he wears. Visha took out two kukris and holds it in her hands. The blades are made with the same material as Takatsu's katana blade. Just like the latter, she wears rubber gloves. Vergil equips a futuristic version of C14 Timberwolf, C16 Mackenzie. And unlike the initial firearms introduced, the ammo used inflicts minor burn when it grazes something, but not when it hit its targets. As of Wijaya, he actually follows the Sugakus when it comes to firearms. Unlike them, however, his firearms are locally made in Nusantara. His arsenal are two GM Majapahit handguns, IS Malacca assault rifle, and ST Srivijaya sniper rifle. Even the ammos are produced locally.

(Here's a fact about Nusantaran firearms. When LT tested the ST Srivijaya sniper rifle on one of STI SUVs, he is astounded by the fact that the SUV actually got pierced by the bullet, and commended Nusantaran firearm prowess. Since then, many HMF Nations made firearm transaction deals with Nusantara, and it allows the nation to be one of HMF Major Nations. The fact that Nusantara is descendant of Indonesia, which was known for marksmanship prowess in AARM and AASAM _while using local made firearms_ makes other HMF Nations respect it as HMF Best Marksman, including HMF Big 3, which is Registan, Malkrantia, and Chugoku. As stated above, STI also commend Nusantaran military technology.)

Soon after that, Wijaya asks permission to do weapon test by using Sakuya's knife to Yasei _in Indonesian_. "_Bisakah saya melakukan uji coba senjata dengan menggunakan pisau milik nona Sakuya?_" (Can I do the weapon test by using Ms. Sakuya's knife?) That makes Yasei surprised, but he complies. "_Silakan._" (Please do so.) But when he intends to ensure the safety of HMF Nation Leaders, he is stunned by the fact that they show no worries, and LT tells him this. "Sit down and see, Wilder. President Wijaya will show you why Nusantara is one of HMF Major Nations."

Naturally, Sakuya feels challenged, so she picks one of her knives. But just after she does so… "Wha?!" She is surprised when she looks at the knife. The said knife suddenly breaks, and even Yasei couldn't believe it. Why? Turns out Wijaya managed to shoot the knife _even before Sakuya fully took it out, with insane speed and accuracy_! "That reflex and accuracy is only possible because President Wijaya also got injected by Super Serum. But even without Super Serums, _all_ Nusantaran soldiers have best marksmanship out of all HMF Nations. And I actually tested one of their weapons and ammo myself." LT explained the reason.

Now Yasei understands why LT asks him about AARM and AASAM. "So that's why you ask me about Indonesia's prowess in AARM and AASAM… But who would have thought that Nusantara keeps its ancestor's legacy alive… Are NAF (Nusantara Armed Forces) the most militant in HMF as well?" To his surprise, all HMF Nation Leaders nod simultaneously. Then von Duer explains the reason.

"After the end of World War 2 in our world, the newly-established Fourth Reich got called by Netherland, asking for help in re-establishing the Dutch East Indies. To their surprise, the independence movement forces actually capable of holding back even the _Wehrmacht_. The British Armed Forces also stunned by the fact. Both aware that Dutch East Indies was annexed by Japan during World War 2, but didn't expect that the Japanese actually trained the locals in military." Then Arthur resumes the explanation.

"What makes Netherlands, Nazi Germany, and United Kingdom even more surprised is the fact that the said movement forces use the leftover Japanese firearms _efficiently_. The way they used it isn't like any nations in earth. Their ferocity even makes the Gurkhas and Japanese respect them, and turned their back against the Dutch, Nazi, and British forces later."

Takatsu and Visha both nod at the same time, confirming the Neo-Gen universe history fact.

"Dang… So Indonesia also got their independence here as well…" Yasei shook his head in disbelief. "On Historia universe, the Nazis were disbanded and banned, as LTC lampshades before during the first meeting. And the Dutch are actually winning in military. But Indonesia gains international recognition by resisting the Dutch by guerilla. Then there's 1 March General Offensive. In Indonesia, this offensive is regarded as major success. I agree, but it's a political victory rather than military one. The result is, both United Nations and United States are outrageous by Dutch military campaigns, with the latter even threatens to cut the Marshall Plan support if the Dutch didn't stop the campaigns. The fact that the Indonesians able to stop the proletarian uprising in Madiun in 1948 _while still have to face the Dutch_ makes United States gives diplomatic support ever since."

Yasei then asks Wijaya in Indonesian. "_Kapan Indonesia merdeka di alam semesta ini?_" (When did Indonesia gained its independence in this universe?) Wijaya's answer actually made him _very_ surprised. "_27 Desember 1949._" (December 27th, 1949.)

Yasei "_Tunggu dulu, itu berarti tanggalnya sama dengan di alam semesta Historia._" (Wait a second, then that means the date is same as Historia Universe.)  
Wijaya "_Wajar kalau dilihat dari siapa yang menyerang Indonesia di sini, pasukan gabungan dari Belanda, Nazi Jerman, dan Inggris._" (It's normal considering who attacked Indonesia here, the combined forces of Netherlands, Nazi Germany, and United Kingdom.)  
Yasei "_Geda Petik pasti kaget begitu mendengar ini._" (Geda Petik will be surprised when he heard this.)

The conversation is closed abruptly by LT with a cough, _again_. Yasei and Wijaya understand what that means. "It happened again…" "_This time Yasei is actually involved…_" Other HMF Nation Leaders and GUF Higher Echelon roll their eyes. Yasei then materializes a knife, and throws it to Sakuya, who catches it. "_Here, the replacement for the broken one._" Sakuya smiles, and puts it in her Perception Hammerspace. "_Thanks._" Needless to say, it's HMF Nation Leaders who are stunned now, seeing that GUF didn't show worries when Yasei throws the knife.

"That should even the score. Now back to the topic. Both I and ten Nation Leaders here already made our decision. GUF also give their full support. We are waiting." LT reminds Leo, Frederick, Khartoum, Han, Agustin, and Vargas. The said six Nation Leaders then take out green briefcase and puts it into the table. LT nods, understanding what that means. "I see… Call of Duty Protocol." He then places a bigger green briefcase in the table.

"I, Prime Minister Leo Majorian of Naussican Republic, hereby declare the activation of Call of Duty Protocol in the event of global threat." (Naussica)  
"I, King Frederick Charles of Sakafjordur Confederation, hereby declare the activation of Call of Duty Protocol in the event of global threat." (Sakafjordur)  
"I, President Khartoum Juba of Republic of Soden, hereby declare the activation of Call of Duty Protocol in the event of global threat." (Soden)  
"I, Prime Minister Han Min-Gug of United Republic of Korania, hereby declare the activation of Call of Duty Protocol in the event of global threat." (Korania)  
"I, President Hernan Agustin of United Mayazteca States, hereby declare the activation of Call of Duty Protocol in the event of global threat." (Mayaztec)  
"I, President Deodoro Vargas of Federative Republic of Sulatino, hereby declare the activation of Call of Duty Protocol in the event of global threat." (Sulatino)

Like when Command and Conquer Protocol initiated, LT undergoes security check, then confirms the activation of the protocol. "I, Lieutenant Colonel Jack Summers, CEO of Summers Technologies Industries, confirms the activation of the Call of Duty Protocol. The STI will now have control over each nation's special force for the entire duration of the Protocol being active. This Protocol can be upgraded to Command and Conquer Protocol should each nation leaders decided to do so." It concludes with a digital voice. "Confirmed…" At the same time, an updated info appears on the meeting room screen.

-Updated info of HMF and GUF-

**Humanity Military Force**

\- Official Languages: English, German, Russian, Chinese, Japanese, Hindi, Indonesian, Malay, Latin, Italian, Greek, Nordic, African, Korean, Spanish, Portuguese  
\- Type: Intergovernmental Military Organization  
\- Membership: 16 confirmed states, 1 independent company  
\- Leaders: Lt. Colonel Jack Summers (STI), Snow Valleys (Registan), Arthur Williams (Bevelle), Adolf von Duer (Necopolis), Tasnil Dimitri (Malkrantia), Gong Chengming (Chugoku), Takatsu Suzuki (Asahi), Bruce Hale (Lebow), Visha Pondu (Latusia), Vergil McKay (Vadine), Wijaya Parameswara (Nusantara), Leo Majorian (Naussica), Frederick Charles (Sakafjordur), Khartoum Juba (Soden), Han Min-Gug (Korania), Hernan Agustin (Mayaztec), Deodoro Vargas (Sulatino)  
\- Historical Era: STICK War (NG 2115-2125), Neo-Gen Conflict (NG 2125), Neo-Gen Cold War (NG 2125-ongoing) and Blitzkrieg Lotus Attack (starts on May 11th, NG 2130)  
\- Armed Forces: Summers Technology Industries, Registan Armed Forces, Bevelle Armed Forces, Nazi Necopolis Wehrmacht, Soviet Malkrantia Army, Chugoku People's Liberation Army, Asahi Self Defense Force, Lebow Defense Force, Latusia Armed Forces, Vadine Armed Forces, Nusantara Armed Forces, Naussica Armed Forces, Sakafjordur Armed Forces, Soden Armed Forces, Korania Armed Forces, Mayaztec Armed Forces, Sulatino Armed Forces  
\- Special Forces: STI Agents/Battle Maids, Registanian Rangers, Bevellian SAS, Necopolitan Waffen SS, Malkrantian Spetsnaz, Chugokuan Khans, Asahian Ronins, Lebowian Commandos, Latusian Gurkhas, Vadinian Hunters, Nusantaran Guerillas, Naussican Legions, Sakafjordur Vikings, Sodenese Zulus, Koranian Marines, Mayazteca Tribals, Sulatino Incas (All but STI, Bevelle, and Necopolis nicknames their SF)  
\- Multiverse Ally: Gensokyo Union Fighters and Historia Alliance as a whole  
\- Status: Ally (GUF, LCF, UN, MSS), Enemy (BLA), Reconciling (UGF), currently engaging BLA force

**Gensokyo Union Fighters**

\- Official Languages: Japanese, English, Chinese  
\- Religions: Shinto, Buddhism, Taoism, Christianity  
\- Type: Systematic Union of Fighters  
\- Membership: 628 confirmed members with 97 mandatory members (current count)  
\- Guardians: Yasei Sugaku (Outsiders), Reimu Hakurei (Gensokyo), Iesua Nazarenus (Danmakufu), Lithnanai Anasi (Anomalia), Meimu Hakurei (Fanbase), Shiro Reimu/Shirei (Rebels)  
\- Sages: Yukari Yakumo (Leader), Okina Matara (Gen 3), Kasen Ibaraki (Gen 2), Yuyuko Saigyouji (Gen 1), Yuuka Kazami (PC-98)  
\- Outsiders Top 4: Lucy Thesda (Rank 2), Izayoi Sakamaki (Rank 3), Iseya Sugaku (Rank 4)  
\- Touhou Top 4: Marisa Kirisame (Rank 2), Sanae Kochiya (Rank 3), Sakuya Izayoi (Rank 4)  
\- Historical Era: Gensokyo Sealing (HS 1885), Century of Isolation (HS 1885-2002), Influx of Incidents (HS 2002-2032), Gensokyo Great Wars/GUF Formation (HS 2032-2035), Alliance Formation (HS 2035-2040), STICK War (HS 2043-2050), Neo-Gen Conflict (HS 2050), Neo-Gen Cold War (HS 2050-ongoing) and Blitzkrieg Lotus Attack (starts on May 11th, HS 2055)  
\- Factions: Advent Outsiders United, Fugere Gensokyo Squad, Danmakufu Ace Squad, Zen Anomalia Recuerdo, Fanbase Characters Guild, Clone Rebels Army  
\- Special Recon Team: Neo GUF Guardians  
\- Local Volunteers: Sengoku Gensokyo Division  
\- Historia Allies: Lunar Capital Force (Moon), Mugenri Socialist State, United Nations (Outside World)  
\- Multiverse Allies: Humanity Military Force, United Gensokyo Forces  
\- Status: Ally (LCF, UN, MSS, HMF, UGF), Enemy (BLA), HMF Guarantor to UGF, currently participating

-Additional Info regarding Historia Alliance-

**United Nations**

\- Official Languages: English, Chinese, Arabic, Spanish, Russian, French  
\- Religions: Christianity, Islam, Hindu, Buddhism, Taoism/Confucianism, Shinto  
\- Type: Intergovernmental Organization with military forces  
\- Military Branches: United Nations Armed Forces and World Senshado League  
\- UNAF High General: Maverick Carne (currently participating in Blitzkrieg Lotus Attack)  
\- WSL High Commander: Miho Nishizumi (currently preparing themselves)  
\- Historical Era: World War 1 (HS 1914-1918), League of Nations (HS 1920-1946), World War 2 (HS 1939-1945), Disbanding of LN (HS 1945-1946), Cold War (HS 1947-1991), Peacekeeping Missions (HS 1948-ongoing), US Apollo Missions (HS 1961-1972), Creation of UNAF (HS 2007), Shogun Ascension (HS 2007-2018), World War 3 (HS 2010-HS 2020), Gensokyo Reconciliation (HS 2020-2035), Admission of WSL (HS 2035), Alliance Formation (HS 2035-2040) and Blitzkrieg Lotus Attack (starts on May 11th, HS 2055)  
\- Historia Allies: Gensokyo Union Fighters, Lunar Capital Force (Moon), Mugenri Socialist State  
\- Status: Ally (GUF, LCF, MSS), Enemy (BLA), Co-belligerent (HMF), UNAF currently engaging BLA force

**Mugenri Socialist State**

\- Official Languages: Japanese, English  
\- Religions: Shinto, Buddhism, Christianity  
\- Government: Socialist Dictatorship  
\- Dictator: Tsurubami Senri  
\- Protectors: Tenkai Zuifeng, Yabusame Houren, Tsubakura Enraku  
\- Historical Era: Mugenri Turmoil (HS 2013-2035), Alliance Formation (HS 2035-2040) and Blitzkrieg Lotus Attack (starts on May 11th, 2055)  
\- Historia Allies: Gensokyo Union Fighters, Lunar Capital Force (Moon), United Nations (Outside World)  
\- Status: Ally (GUF, LCF, UN), Enemy (BLA), Co-belligerent (HMF), currently preparing themselves

**Lunar Capital Force**

\- Official Languages: Japanese, Chinese, Korean (Hint: Read Moon Rabbit page on Wikipedia)  
\- Government: Absolute Monarchy  
\- Lord: Tsukuyomi no Mikoto  
\- Generals: Watatsuki no Yorihime, Watatsuki no Toyohime, Watatsuki no Itsuhime  
\- Historical Era: Founding of Lunar Capital (ca. HS -2300), Mizue no Urashimanoko visit (HS 478), Taketori Monogatari (HS 672-707), First Genso-Lunar War (ca. HS 1000, Yukari as mastermind), US-Lunar War (HS 1969-1972, Apollo Project 11-17), Second Genso-Lunar War (HS 2007, Yukari as mastermind), Lunar Capital Transfer Plan (HS 2015, cancelled), Third Genso-Lunar War (HS 2019, Yasei as instigator. Unlike Yukari who had complex goals on previous Genso-Lunar Wars, he simply wanted to challenge Yorihime), Final Armageddon Warfare (HS 2035), Alliance Formation (HS 2035-2040) and Blitzkrieg Lotus Attack (starts on May 11th, HS 2055)  
\- Historia Allies: Gensokyo Union Fighters, United Nations (Outside World), Mugenri Socialist State  
\- Status: Ally (GUF, UN, MSS), Enemy (BLA), Co-belligerent (HMF), has yet to confirm participation

-Genso-Lunar Wars Belligerents-

**First Genso-Lunar War (Cage in Lunatic Runagate)**

Gensokyo: Yukari Yakumo, Yuyuko Saigyouji, Suika Ibuki (presumably)  
\- Strength: Hundreds of earth youkai

Lunarians: Tsukuyomi no Mikoto, Watatsuki no Yorihime, Watatsuki no Toyohime  
\- Strength: A battalion of Lunar Soldiers

Result: Gensokyo defeat in the hand of Lunarians

**Second Genso-Lunar War (Silent Sinner in Blue)**

Gensokyo: Yukari Yakumo (mastermind), Reimu Hakurei, Remilia Scarlet, Marisa Kirisame, Sakuya Izayoi, Yuyuko Saigyouji (infiltrator), Youmu Konpaku (infiltrator)  
\- Strength: Handful of Fairy Maids

Lunarians: Eirin Yagokoro (informant), Watatsuki no Yorihime, Watatsuki no Toyohime  
\- Strength: Handful of Moon Rabbits

Result: Lunarians tactical victory (Gensokyo invaders repelled), Gensokyo strategical victory (Yuyuko and Youmu snatches a Lunar sake)

**Third Genso-Lunar War (Technically, it's Out-Lunar War)**

Outsiders: Yasei Sugaku, Lithnanai Anasi, Tatsumi, Akame  
\- Strength: As said above, only four

Lunarians: Watatsuki no Yorihime, Watatsuki no Toyohime  
\- Strength: A regiment of Lunar Soldiers and a battalion of Moon Rabbits

Result: Lunarian forces defeated by Tatsumi and Akame, Lithnanai and Toyohime's battle ends in a draw, Yasei and Yorihime's battle ends in a draw, marking Lunarians' first defeat

"Wait, three time World Wars and Genso-Lunar Wars?!" LT is surprised to read the additional info of Historia Alliance and Genso-Lunar War belligerents. Yasei scratches his head, while Yukari facepalms. "Yeah, and as of why Yukari facepalms just now, it's because I actually went to Moon myself, _just for a ridiculous reason_, challenging the current LCF High General, Watatsuki no Yorihime. I heard that Toyohime outperforms Yukari and Yorihime outperforms Reimu."

Lithnanai resumes the statement. "Ridiculous indeed, but I think that's worth it. By the way, that happened when Yasei already beat Reimu and lose to Iesua. Note that he already beat Yukari as well. We were looking for a method to reach the moon, and eventually resort to lake reflection. About the other two, it's Yasei who bring them."

Not long after that, Yasei suddenly get a call. When he looks at the caller's name… '_Nice one, Yori…_' He then takes the call. And sure enough… "_Just now you're talking about our duel that time, aren't you…_" For your info, Yasei always use loudspeaker mode. "_Right… That was 36 years ago. I was still human that time._" Turns out, Yorihime calls Yasei herself. "_For real… That aside, Tsukuyomi-sama already let me to make decisions for the whole LCF. I heard one year after our duel, you reunited with your sister, and actually got UN contact as well…_"

Everyone in the meeting room listens closely.

"_(sigh) Still with loudspeaker, huh… Good for you, because the message is intended for HMF._ To all HMF Nation Leaders, this is LCF High General Watatsuki no Yorihime speaking. LCF decision on this matter is to observe how the war went, and when we find any oddities, or when the war shifted against our favor, we will intervene. As of now, GUF, UNAF, and MSS that will come later will be enough for initial phase. Regardless, be careful with Blitzkrieg Lotus. Something tells me that they will be very hard enemy to fight against, even in the beginning. Make sure to stay at minimum casualties. That is all."

Out of all HMF Nation Leaders, Takatsu, Chengming, and Han are the only one who isn't surprised. Instead, they write Yorihime's message in a note. "_Don't make me 'hunt' you next time, Yasei. We still have unfinished duel._" Yorihime warns Yasei about their last duel, in which the latter smiles lightly. "_Okay, Yori. I'll try not to. See you later._" Then the call ended.

LT picks this time to conclude the meeting. "Alright, the meeting is over. Prime Minister Leo, King Frederick, President Khartoum, Prime Minister Han, President Agustin, and President Vargas, you may leave the room." The said six Nation Leaders complies, and leaves the room via Teleport Pods. Soon after that, Yasei took out his smartphone, and opens the music menu. He signals LT by waving the said smartphone. LT lightly shook his head, and he knows what that mean. "One song before we depart? Alright, you're on." With that, the song starts.

**Primo Victoria by Sabaton**

Through the gates of hell, as we make our way to heaven, through the Nazi lines, Primo Victoria!

We've been training for years. Now we're ready to strike, as the great operation begins.  
We're the first wave on the shore, we're the first ones to fall, yet soldiers have fallen before.  
In the dawn they will pay, with their lives as the price. History's written today.  
In this burning inferno, know that nothing remains, as our forces advance on the beach.

Aiming for heaven, though serving in hell, victory is ours, their forces will fall!

Through the gates of hell, as we make our way to heaven, through the Nazi lines, Primo Victoria!  
On the 6th of June, on the shores of Western Europe, 1944, D-day upon us!

We've been here before, used to this kind of war. Crossfire grind through the sand.  
Our orders were easy. It's kill or be killed. Blood on both sides will be spilled.  
In the dawn they will pay, with their lives as the price. History's written today.  
Now that we are at war with the Axis again, this time we know what will come.

Aiming for heaven, though serving in hell, victory is ours, their forces will fall!

Through the gates of hell, as we make our way to heaven, through the Nazi lines, Primo Victoria!  
On the 6th of June, on the shores of Western Europe, 1944, D-day upon us!

6th of June 1944, Allies are turning the war. Normandy, state of anarchy, Overlord!

Aiming for heaven, though serving in hell, victory is ours, their forces will fall!

Through the gates of hell, as we make our way to heaven, through the Nazi lines, Primo Victoria!  
On the 6th of June, on the shores of Western Europe, 1944, D-day upon us!  
Through the gates of hell, as we make our way to heaven, through the Nazi lines, Primo Victoria!  
On the 6th of June, on the shores of Western Europe, 1944, Primo Victoria!

Pre-battle Words

LT "This is it, Wilder. Let's show those Blitzkriegers what we're made of!"

Yasei "Right, LTC. We'll show them that our alliance is not a joke!"

AN: Something to tell you here. When I read Fantasy Blitzkrieg – HMF Confidential, specifically on Lebow part, (the last one as well since it discontinued) I'm surprised to see a certain line that hints the origin of what Naussica will represent in Lt Colonel Summers' mind. Turns out, Naussica represents what is now the base of Nusantara, as stated above. I even have to relocate Naussica to Mediterranean Sea regions after searching 'Nausicaa' on Wikipedia. That means Balkans, Iberian Peninsula, North Africa, Southern France, and Middle East is included as part of Naussica here, apart from Italy and Greece. And I actually confused as to decide Sakafjordur's government, since Denmark, Norway, and Sweden are kingdoms while Finland and Iceland are republics. I don't know if I got it right, but I go with Confederation and a King as the leader. Please tell me, since Yasei already address the said person with 'Your Majesty'.

As of the name of last six nation leaders, here's some clue.

Leo Majorian: Majorian of Western Roman Empire and Leo III of Byzantine Empire.  
Frederick Charles: Frederick I of Denmark-Norway and Charles XII of Swedish Empire. (English name)  
Khartoum Juba: Capital of Sudan and South Sudan. (Soden is closer to Sudan, don't you agree?)  
Han Min-Gug: South Korea's Hangul minus Dae. (Yep, Korania's nickname is New Daehan Jeguk, after all)  
Hernan Agustin: Hernan Cortez and Agustin I, First Emperor of First Mexican Empire. (Gender-bent here)  
Deodoro Vargas: Deodoro da Fonseca, First President of Old Brazilian Republic, and Getulio Vargas.

About Teleport Pods, yep, that's one of GUF's technologies that Neo-Gen HMF adopts. I'm actually quite bothered by extensive use of holograms in Fantasy Blitzkrieg Mission Two. I decide to go with Teleport Pods to show HMF's trust to GUF, as said by Arthur.

Surprised to see the meeting showcased in Multiverse Saviors – Gensokyo at War Prologue here? I actually already talked to Xovercreator regarding my own idea of Fantasy Blitzkrieg _almost two years ago!_ No kidding, I even ask his opinion about this chapter _by sending DocX_. So yeah, I pick it as reference, but also as part of Neo-Gen HMF official timelines. And I also fixed some issues that Xovercreator point me on the Prologue, here.

The 'puzzle' LT and other Nation Leaders just 'played'? Yep, that's to verify each HMF nation territories compared to our earth. Since HMF has no religions (explained by LT), that means Vatican City and Palestine territories are integrated into Naussica as well. Switzerland here apparently survives _all the way to freaking 22__nd__ century_! Yep, it's to the extent being considered as HMF Territory, referencing Geneva Convention. Regarding irreligion in HMF, it seems Iesua managed to find a loophole there, and slips _Romans 13:1-7_, of all things, there! Thankfully, LT, as well as HMF, respects the fact that GUF have religions. Hope I don't offend anyone here, especially Muslims and Christians.

I also read that the original LT is not very nice when it comes to handling pranks, but his stats ramped up via Gappy-Stu-ness. In return, LT here is actually has good personality, but in cost of severe weakening. That's not to say he's weak, just without Gappy-Stu-ness here. Heck, he even lampshades the original work in the Prologue as well! That is beside the point. Here's the lineage of STI CEOs: Richard Summers Sr.; Richard Summers Jr.; Steven Summers, Laura Summers (the only female CEO), Harold Summers (al-Qaeda and ISIS demise), Joshua Summers (met Yasei before), and last, Jack Summers (LT). (Taken from Fantasy Blitzkrieg Mission Two) I also made some adjustment because if we take Fantasy Blitzkrieg – HMF Confidential in mind, LT would look like old man. Trust me, no one wants that. And I also want to respect Xovercreator's Gensokyo at War canon head.

I also made alternate timelines based from Lt Colonel Summers' original works, and implement it here. You could see that GUF actually already gives support to HMF ever since Third Year of STICK War, especially since _five_ of their members (and Higher Echelon, at that) already went to Neo-Gen Outside World before, not to mention the death of LT's father, Joshua Summers. You'll notice that GUF specialty is Intelligence Support. But like Yasei said on the Prologue, _never underestimate a Union that survives through two Great Wars_. More detail already explained on LT and Yasei's combined timelines of HS 2035/NG 2110 to HS 2055/NG 2130.

Then there's some sort of Alternate Histories as well… Nazi and Soviets still exist? Lt Colonel Summers already stated that. The Nazis made it all the way to the Eighth Reich? Ditto with the former. The Nazis picking US side? That's my idea. Former Neo-Gen Indonesia forces holding on compound forces of KNIL, British Armed Forces, and _Wehrmacht_, of all armies?! My idea as well. That's to evening Lt Colonel Summers' Alternate History ideas.

Second to last. Takatsu, Chengming, Tasnil, von Duer, Arthur, Snow, and Bruce's weaponry are already stated by Lt Colonel Summers, with me adding Visha and Vergil's weaponry. Wijaya is the only Nation Leaders from my idea that already got his weaponry as well. Indonesians and Malaysians must've know where I'm going with GM Majapahit, IS Malacca, and ST Srivijaya. For your info, GM stands for Gajah Mada, IS stands for Iskandar Shah, another name of Parameswara, and ST stands for Samaratungga. That should give you some clue. As of local-made, apparently Nusantara has an arms industry company similar to Pindad from Indonesia. Indonesia also has bragging rights in AARM and AASAM, but I decided not to use that privilege because respect to other nations featured here, which is US, UK, Germany, Russia, China, Japan, Australia, India, Canada, Malaysia, Italy, Greece, Nordics, Africa states, Korea (both North and South), Mexico, and Brazil.

Here's the last one. Third Genso-Lunar War?! Third World War?! Heck, LT also surprised by that. The former instigated by Yasei, while Iseya participated in the latter. That should explain the reason why their weapon preferences are firearms. If you actually play Call of Duty series, then you should get the idea why I made the protocol with the same name here. And yeah, Yasei now is Sabaton fan as well, but that doesn't mean he abandon Linkin Park, despite the latter hiatus period. Oh, and UN here is fictional. That should answer why they have military forces as well.

Dang, it already got past 16k words count, including both ANs! I should end it now. Reviews and critics are always welcomed. Wait for another perspective by GUF and MSS. See you on the next part.


	3. The Call to Arms

AN : I just finished reading Wild and Horned Hermit, and surprised to see the info about a particular Sage that we suspect being an Oni. Want to know the answer? It's true, and heck, I'm really shocked to see her true form. If you remember Vaati Star'sseries, Fugere Illusion, we see that other characters also suspect her as Oni. Good thing I also pick Fugere Illusion's timeline as one of basis for Historia Gensokyo.

Luckily for GUF, the Blitzkriegers didn't catch the wind of this, being restricted to Touhou games timeline base only, as opposed to Historia Gensokyo, which implements events according to Gensokyo's timeline listed in Touhou Wiki, with some changes. I'll put it in motion here. Oh, who do I mean? Right, she's Kasen Ibaraki, one of Gensokyo Sages. It's not Hilarious in Hindsight at all, mind you! Rather, take caution if you try to harm any of GUF allies' sovereignty.

On Chapter 1 from HMF perspective, ten Nation Leaders already decided to join their man. No need to worry about them. LT already said previously that he and all Nation Leaders already injected by Super Serums that based from RAIDERS' DNA. Like he said again, Authority Equals Asskicking! Go for it, HMF! Defend your world at all cost! (This Chapter is set before GUF arrives in Neo-Gen Outside World)

(This AN was made months ago.)

Disclaimers are in the Prologue. And then… "To arms! Under one banner!"

**Return of Blitzkrieg Gensokyo Chapter 1 (GUF)**

**The Call to Arms**

Date : May 11th, 2055 (Historia Universe Time)  
Location : GUF Headquarter/Hakurei Shrine, Floor B4

Soon after the meeting ends, Yasei gives directives to all Guardians. "We need to do the head count once again to affirm the responsibility we have to take. Call every single registered GUF Members in the Factions and gather at the open fields where UNAF soldiers are resting. After we done it, we will go to Neo-Gen Outside World at haste." With nod from all Guardians, Yasei dismiss them, and went to the Central Command Room.

**_Yasei's POV_**

Okay, so the first thing I have to do is to inform Yayoi-san regarding this. It might be awkward, since she only comes later after Final Armageddon Warfare, but I don't want to regret it again. So I asked Yukari to bring me to year 2009, where she recently graduates and luckily for me, she reacts like usual, and asks me about how's the mission is going. Probably thanks to the time drift, I was able to reply her and don't have to worry about my current status. That's when she told me that she hasn't read the letter sent to her from her grandfather, Masayuki Kochiya. Apparently, he already passed away when Yayoi-san graduates. I offer her to go to her current residence, and being quick-witted, she cuts her hair to the usual style I know, in order to avoid confusion. Ah, sorry about that. I tend to flashbacks a lot. But now isn't the time!

Thankfully, she's still there, and apparently, perhaps a coincidence or not, all GUF Support members are in the room as well.

"Yayoi-san, there's something I need to tell you!" I called her, and she complies. Out of any GUF members, only two people that I ever call with -san suffix, one is Iesua-san, and the other is Yayoi-san, my senpai back in Historia Outside World. "Is this regarding the current event? I heard that Blitzkrieg Lotus Army already invades Neo-Gen Outside World during the meeting." Like I said earlier, she's quick-witted, and also sharp. It must be cool to graduate from a university… Sanae and I drop out on our Third Year in High School…

"Indeed. Before that… How's it going, the Chroniclers?" By Chroniclers, I refer to Hieda no Akyuu, the ninth Generation of Miare descendants, Saya Kurahinata, the descendant of Misaki, and Kosuzu Motoori, GUF main book decipherer. Something is puzzling me. I wonder why, but did Akyuu survive living past 30 years because Kurahinata comes here…? That's not something I should search for now.

"From the info we gathered from the meeting, we conclude that the Blitzkrieg Lotus Army also based from the canon Gensokyo, just like our Gensokyo Union Fighters and United Gensokyo Forces, albeit with some differences. Their timelines are highly connected to the Incidents, with little details from other Gensokyo historical work, such as Gensokyo Chronicle." Akyuu sure is fast when it comes to this. Make sense. Miare descendants are known as Chroniclers of Gensokyo. And seeing that our universe is refered as Historia, you know where it went.

"I know I can't do much, but I will support GUF with all my best. And because of that, I asked Kochiya-san to integrate my skills as one of GUF Universal Support Skills." Wait, I didn't expect that coming from you, Kurahinata. But thanks. "I see… Does that mean your skill integrated as well, Kosuzu?" Kosuzu cheerfully smiles and she nods her head. "Right, and thankfully, it's passive skill. That means every GUF member shares my ability now, and the information received will be sent to the Central Command."

That sure is a big boost. Information is the most important when it comes to intelligence. That's why, when Yayoi-san says she want to join GUF as a full-fledged member, I decided to make a Support team to accommodate her, since she can't fight in battlefronts. Sure enough, many locals are joining as well. "Not to be rude, but am I placed here because my lack of interest and skills in danmaku duels?" That's Kourin. His full name is Rinnosuke Morichika. He's a hybrid of human and youkai. "While that might be the case, you are here because your ability is as important as Kosuzu, Kourin."

Kourin fell silent before realizing that there are many outsiders in GUF. "Right. There's already many elite Outsiders here. Thanks for reminding me." I wave my hand and tell him not to worry about that. "It's okay. At least you know now." Then I noticed that Merry (Maribel Hearn) and Renko (Renko Usami) is in the room as well. "I'm surprised to see you two here. It's rare actually, for you two to come here." They giggle at the same time. Huh… Future girls… I can't blame them, though. I know exactly how it feels, like I explained before.

"Indeed it is, and only Renko that comes here frequently." I think I know where this is going… "I see… Living GPS… Add it with Living Radar, and they make a perfect couple." Sure enough, Renko blushes. Spot on, it seems. "Don't worry about that. I only want to ask if you two are ready for this. It will be the first time GUF intervenes directly in AU matters." Just like most of GUF Support team, they can't fight. But they have the needed skills to support GUF. Both of them nod at the same time. "We're ready."

And with that, I checked the list of GUF Universal Support Skills.

\- Advanced Information Processing/Passive (Yayoi Kochiya)  
\- Healing Art of Misaki Lineage/Active (Saya Kurahinata)  
\- Advanced Boundary Detection/Passive (Maribel Hearn)  
\- Advanced GPS Interface/Auto-Activation (Renko Usami)  
\- Full Memory Saving/Auto-Activation (Hieda no Akyuu)  
\- Literature Deciphering/Passive (Kosuzu Motoori)  
\- Advanced Item Description/Passive (Rinnosuke Morichika)

"Good. In the meantime, I'll go ahead to build a moving Headquarter. That way, the Support team can help GUF at battlefront." It is the first time, indeed. But we have to use everything we have in our disposal. That means we need supports as well. And knowing Mark, he's most likely aware about the reason why I said that. To my surprise, they nod. I actually expect some reluctance, but it seems they know I won't say it without deep planning. So I go ahead and inform them to come after I done with it.

**_Reimu's POV_**

One thing I didn't expect, is that Yasei endures the shock and proceeds to do the meeting like usual, even though he knows that Kasen is confirmed to be an Oni, and not any ordinary Onis, but one of the Four Mountain Devas, at that… As expected from him. That's why he's the Zen Captain. Putting that aside, I have to call every single group leader here. I'm sure he will give notice to every GUF Elites member. With that, I took my smartphone, and began calling. Good thing it's upgraded so multi-call is possible.

"Is any Gensokyo Group Leaders here?" I wait for few seconds, until someone replies. "Oh, Reimu-san! I didn't expect you to call me as well." That's Letty. I think she already married with Arcluz, and probably thanks to her SGGK training, she can fight out-season now. "Right. Assemble all Neo Sub-Characters to the open field, and wait for further information." It didn't take long for her to comply, since she cuts the call afterward. "Oh, if it isn't the red-white shrine maiden. At least I recognize your voice, you know." Yuugi… Hate to admit, but she's also one of the group leaders I mention earlier. "Right… At least you're more reasonable than Suika… You know what this call means." Again, she complies with cutting the call.

"Ayaya… Did I miss something?" That paparazzi tengu… "No, and your group are called as well. Tell your colleagues and superiors about this." I didn't even bother to hear her response, and cuts the call with her. "I assume this have something to do regarding Danmakufu Faction." Now it's Kanako… Well, she's Sanae's patron, and quite cunning. "Right. There are many Danmakufu members that joins our groups, and Iesua already calls the group that led by Danmakufu members." She complies, but unlike them, she replies. "Very well. Let's maintain the good relationship we have with them." Then she cuts the call.

That leaves four more groups. It's too long if you ask the detail, but in short, everyone complies. At last, I can call it finished from our part. Our part? Yep, me and Iesua. Our factions are the natives, after all.

Oh, and as of why I say that first line, you need to know a certain flashback I have, more precisely when I actually fought him. I'll skip it to the end part for this.

**March 10****th****, 2019, in Hakurei Shrine area, Gensokyo (Reimu's Flashback, Normal POV)**

*pant* *pant* Both Reimu and Yasei pants heavily because the fatigue they get on their fight. 'Dang… Reimu did have an impressive amount of stamina… Must've because her experience in Incident Resolving.' Yasei thinks about how their fight dragged for so long. He also can read what's in Reimu's mind, and actually didn't expect that she already knows about his Living Radar. Why? 'Do you really think so? I actually quite shocked when Yukari told me that you beat her back then. Also, your actions during this whole fight… It's as if you already knew about my moves.'

(Wow, did Reimu also gain Telepathy? Guess there'll be silence in literal sense…)

Needless to say, Yasei is surprised by that. But it didn't last long. 'I must admit, Yukari is right about you. But it's time to end this farce once and for all.' He makes a serious face to show his point. Reimu got what it means, but only partially. 'Right.' Then both of them prepares for a final strike. Yasei holds his Iron Metric Sword tightly, while Reimu holds her gohei. Seconds later, they charge at each other quickly, and end on the exact opposite side.

Yasei's Iron Metric Sword shatters in pieces and he is facing Reimu's back. Then, something falls on her sides. It was a pair of horns. (Wait… horns?!) "Ungh…!" Realizing it, Reimu holds her head to cover the wounds. "Why did you… cut the horns…?" Reimu speaks slowly, because the wound she received is on the border of fracturing the skull. "There's something that bothers me all this time, and I intend to steer it back to the right direction before it becomes too late." Yasei replies as he looks at the pair of chained cuffs, which was in Reimu's hands before. (Hold on, chained cuffs?!)

"What do you mean…?" Somehow, Reimu speaks in normal pace. It probably hints something. "I'd rather not say this after finding out about your past, but I have to. I'm concerned about your inactivity for almost 15 years, and you only show up in relevant events (Incident Resolving, that is) to keep up with everyone else. All I want to say is…" To her surprise, Yasei bows to sign his sincerity. "Please, Reimu. I, no, we need you back. We need you back, as Hakurei Shrine Maiden."

Instead of replying, Reimu charges at Yasei. There's anger written on her face. The latter defends with a cross block, and he is surprised to see that she actually able to push him few feet backwards _with a kick_. "What makes you think you know everything about me?! Is it because of your Living Radar?! You don't know what I feel when Yukari told me that my family got massacred by the very same species we try to protect, and that means humans! I don't need your fake sympathy. Begone from my sight, Yasei."

But, to Reimu's surprise, Yasei didn't get angered by that. Instead, he walks slowly until he's right in front of her. And then…

*SLAP!*

"!" Reimu held her left cheek. She expects Yasei to return the favor, but instead, she got slapped. "Surprised, aren't you… Expecting me to return the favor, only to get this… Also, I'm already bitten by a vampire, and still trying to resist the vampirication process. Let me say it again. For our sake Reimu, please. I don't care about your views toward others. But I care about Gensokyo. This has gone for almost 15 years, and I can't imagine what will happen when this continues. Just please, at the very least, be more active." (Rescind that. Yasei is in Tranquil Fury.)

Yasei then writes something. He probably noticed that Reimu hesitates to say anything. "This is the very least you can do, for our sake. The role will be reversed from now on…" Confused by that statement, Reimu wants to ask, but decides not to. Instead, she reads the note Yasei write just before.

'If you really can't bear it, here's something that might ease you a little. Your role here is the balancer between human and youkai. That means, you should prevent any humans from the village to be eaten by youkai or become one themselves. Truth to be told, I'm already bitten by Flandre just after beating Remilia on Koumakan Challenge. I'd rather not say what makes her do that, for her sake. Right now, I'm in the middle of transforming into a kind of vampire myself. And I'll try to resist it as long as possible until it's inevitable for me to face you again in different circumstances. By then, your humanization is long since completed. Don't ask me or Yukari how's that even possible. Anyway, either you decided to kill me or spare me, know that I won't mind whatever your choice is, since I'm already considered as Outsider Immigrant here, and on the verge of becoming a youkai.'

**Present Day (Reimu's POV)**

… That note he gives to me that time… It's as if _he foresaw this would happen_. Like he said, I returned to be a human again, and he… He's no longer human ever since Liberal Clones Rebellion ended. In the end, I couldn't bring myself to kill him, unlike a certain jinyou that was a human once. What differs is the fact that the said jinyou already planned it, while Yasei didn't expect he would get bit. On that jinyou case, he is _willing, and even planned to become a youkai_, while Yasei _resists the vampirication process as long as he can until he eventually become a vampire himself_, more precisely Draconian, a sub-species that doesn't require blood to survive. He and Lucy are the first confirmed Draconians in Gensokyo, since Lucy also _resists the same process after bitten by Remilia_.

"Now then, I wonder what the others do… It's been five years ever since GUF actual intervention in Multiverse…"

**_Lithnanai's POV_**

For Yasei to welcome me here, I'm grateful for it. And for me to be part of GUF Guardians… I honestly wish there will be no war, but sometimes, it's just impossible to avoid. So, I call Omega, Azure, Nirvana, and Hana. Oh, for your info, somehow, all OCs on my saga managed to reach this Gensokyo as well. There's two known major conflict that roots to our faction. First one is from Azure, and the next is from Omega's inner self, Marisfelis. Thankfully, Yasei managed to resolve both.

"Are your group ready for this, Omega? This isn't as lethal as the war we have back then or the Great Wars here, but be careful. I don't want to lose anyone again, especially you."  
"Fully ready, Lithnanai. All of the Doppel's former subordinates are waiting for the command."  
"How about you, Azure? Make sure you don't cause trouble like that time. Good thing Yasei managed to resist it."  
"… Okay, I'm sorry about that. And yes, all unaffiliated members are here."  
"Nirvana, you don't have to join if you don't feel like it. We'll manage somehow."  
"Our Gensokyo are already destroyed, and this is the only world we can consider home. No need to worry about me. Do what you must, as one of GUF Guardians."  
"Thanks. Sorry for abandoning you that time, Hana. This time, I won't abandon you. I'm asking this not as a Guardian, but as your mother. Will you lend me your strength?"  
"I will, mother. It's grim news for me that my step sister didn't manage to survive, but I will live on for her sake, now that I'm here."  
"Again, thanks. And then, let us make haste."

**_Meimu's POV_**

I know Lithnanai-sama ever since before the Grand Tournament was held in Fantasia Gensokyo. And I participated on that tournament as well. If you speak about the wars that result in destruction of both Fantasia Gensokyo and Alterna Gensokyo, which is my home, I was there. At first, I was confused when I found myself in Historia Gensokyo, but after I learned that Lithnanai-sama was already arrived here, somehow it gives me relief. And what relief? I'm relieved to found Mitori, Sasha, and Satsuki has arrived here too. So, I decide to call Mitori. It didn't take long for her to answer it.

"Hey, it's been a long time ever since we arrived here, don't you think Meimu?"  
"Yeah, very long time, indeed. Anyway, inform Mihana and Angra regarding this. GUF is at war again. And like in Final Armageddon Warfare, we will fight on their side."  
"Okay. It seems you've been more… zealous lately. Is there something wrong?"  
"Right… It's something about the past that I just can't forget."  
"I see… Don't think too hard about it. I'll go contact them, as you told me."  
"Please do so."

I ended the call and thinking about how much I progressed here. Now I even able to synchronize my moves with Reimu and her CRA counterpart, and because that we're called the 'Paradise Trinity'… I wonder what will the latter do after his decision to fight BLA…

**_Shirei's POV_**

Armageddon… That reminds me when we're facing each other on the Rebellion I invoked… You only have a handful of friends with you, while I have a literal army… You taught me that number and strength isn't everything, and I'm forever grateful that you give me a second chance as GUF member. And that feeling is what makes me swear my allegiance to you. Good for GUF, we in CRA have experience on invoking a war before, so we know how to exactly prepare for such case. It seems all the Generals are already on the field. I decided to brief them about the meeting.

"Okay, so we, the CRA Generals, will participate on this war. From what I heard, there will be a United Front of the Clones, as result of Zen Anomalia Recuerdo, Fanbase Characters Guild, and us, being integrated in one group. Knowing him, I'm sure he already has a plan. Regarding our army, we will leave them here to guard Gensokyo. We can't risk being exposed to open attack. Besides, the Outside World already gives their support by sending their army here. Just like what Armageddon said, we should honor the trust they give. I hope this is clear, Mega, Faust, Wesker, Myon, Inaba."

"Yes, Captain!" All of them answer simultaneously. Why Captain instead General? For GUF, soccer is like the second nature, and naturally, we in CRA are affected with that. I don't mind what type of challenge he imposes, as long as I can face him. "Good. Then I'll talk with the UNAF High General." Good thing GUF adopts English as one of official languages. It will make this easier. Iseya Sugaku told me that the whole UNAF is her dear comrades. She abdicates once she knew that Armageddon is alive here, and decides to follow him. At least her connection with them isn't broken.

Since all UNAF aware that flight is common here, this won't surprise them. Instead, I give signal to one of the Generals, asking to talk with their leader. Thankfully, he understands, and informs the High General about it. Learning military hand codes sure is handy, I give Iseya Sugaku that. And just after I land, he walks to my direction.

"_I didn't expect you to talk with me personally. We haven't introduced ourselves, aren't we? Then let me start. Maverick Carne, United States General and UN Armed Forces High General._" As expected from Iseya Sugaku's former subordinate, Maverick Carne also shares some of her traits. "_Indeed. It's my turn, then. Shiro Reimu, one of GUF Guardians and Clone Rebels Army High General._" We then shook our hands. For your info, Clone Rebels Army now is GUF Main Army as well. So it's only normal for me to look for Maverick Carne, since he is the High General of UN Armed Forces, Outside World's Main Army.

We talked about the detailed battle plans that derived from the main battle plan Armageddon explains during the meeting. I learned that the soldiers that come along with the UN Generals are only a fraction of the said 67 Field Armies. Even picking the minimal required amount will put it on staggering 6.7 million soldiers! Put it to maximum amount, and you got 20.1 million! On the contrary, CRA only have 10 thousand and more confirmed clones of Gensokyo Faction members. But we make it up with immense strength needed to protect Historia Gensokyo from any and all threats.

"_I see… So your army will stay here to defend. Good point. GUF Headquarter is located in this world, and is vital for this war._" I nod, and began asking for the full list of confirmed UN Generals. But just before I could do so, I saw Armageddon building something. "Wait, what are you doing here, Armageddon?" I fly to his direction. "Oh, Shirei. About this? We need a movable Headquarter since this is our first direct intervention in alternate universe matter, and a military conflict, at that. It's 67% complete now."

I see… So the Support team will join as well… That is fortunate. He also told me that having a support is very important, because it will be a deciding factor should the conflict reaches stalemate. I remember one of his favorite phrases. "Play the cards, and play it right. Then you will know what to do." He also said that it applies to everyone, not just the leaders. The meaning is, use whatever you have in your disposal, and use it to your advantages. Then proceed to turn the tip to your favor.

**_Yasei's POV_**

Now that you mention it, ever since Kasen is confirmed to be an Oni, I almost can't look at her without some puking. I'm not kidding, it dates back just after I beat Yukari. Since I'm still working now, this is the right time to tell you what I mean. By the way, thanks for reminding me of that phrase, Shirei.

**October 22****nd****, 2018, in the foot of Youkai Mountain, Gensokyo (Yasei's Flashback, Normal POV)**

'Both Yasei and Yukari bleed heavily, and they already reach their limit. All of a sudden, Yukari falls. The battle is decided once Yasei holds her up. Thanks to his newly obtained Living Radar, Yasei can counter and predict all of Yukari's movements. But since he's still new at it, he still takes some damages from her attacks.'

"Enough with the narration, Yukari. You say that Reimu is missing?" Yasei slightly annoyed by the narration, and tells Yukari to explain the details. She nods, and tells him briefly. "I'm afraid this won't be easy. That's one reason I decided to heal you. You already absorbed the knowledge you need since you completed your Challenge Agenda. All I can tell you is these clues, Darkness of Avici and Touhou Ibarakasen." Using his Memory Connections, Yasei tries to connect both clues, and shocked with the result. "I don't know how I can enter Avici, but I'll manage, somehow. If anything tells me, removing Reimu from Gensokyo is Armageddon." With that, he dashes to Higan.

Meanwhile in Avici, Reimu stumbles to someone that looks like Kasen. "Look like you still retain your initial powers, even after transformed into an Oni. It was awfully rude to borrow it only to trap you here for eternity." That lookalike is identified to be Kasen's missing right arm. "And I also heard that someone actually managed to beat the gap youkai. It's unfortunate that he isn't here… I would like to devour him, flesh and all…" Reimu is shocked when she heard that. She grits her teeth, and picks her gohei. "I don't know what you're planning to do with him, but if what you say is true then I won't allow you!"

Reimu fires a barrage of amulets, but to her surprise, the arm didn't flinch. And it didn't stop there. The arm closing in and throws the punch. Reimu managed to dodge her punch and lands. "You expect to hit me with a punch that sl-" Before she finished, she was thrown back quite far because the shockwave resulting from the said punch.

On the other side of Avici, Yasei apparently managed to mark the entrance he found to his Living Radar Map. He then feels the ground shaking rapidly. "Kh… An earthquake, here?! This scale… It easily reaches 10 Richter minimally. If what I learned from Memory Connection is true, Reimu can't be far!" Soon after the shake stops, he dashes rapidly. That dash speed is as fast as speed of sound, 1 Mach/second! 'Please let me reach her in time…!'

"What kind of crazy strength is that?!" Reimu lie down and tries to stand up. When she finally stands uptight, the arm already holds a stone pillar. Just when the pillar is about to hit her… "!" It suddenly breaks to pieces. Reimu jumps sideways, while the arm furiously throws multiple stone pillars at the intruder, only to see it crumbles. "That's not so nice of you, Ibaraki-douji." Turns out, the intruder is none other than Yasei. His clenched left arm stretches upward, and to the arm's surprise, it didn't show any sign of cut or scratches.

"Yasei!" Reimu exclaims in surprise to notice that it's him who intrudes. "How did you…" "No need to worry about that. Yukari send me. She already gives enough clues for me to find where you are." Yasei assures her that he didn't come without reason. "Typical Oni, always use brute force and proud of their stamina and endurance… Nevertheless, her stat is far above that of any ordinary Onis in Former Hell…" The arm, now identified as Ibaraki-douji by Yasei, smirks when she heard his remark. "So it's true… You're the human that managed to beat Yukari Yakumo outside Spell Card duel. At least you didn't evade my attacks."

Ibaraki-douji then proceeds to hit the ground, but unlike last time, she partly buries her hand. "Here they are, here they are… The unlimited servants of Hell…" As she raises her right arm, she holds a skull. Then, a massive amount of skeletons rose from the ground, as if heeding Ibaraki-douji's call. "Do you really think I'm scared of a pile of bones?!" Reimu fires a barrage of bullets around her, and it hit all the surrounding skeletons. To her surprise, the skeletons somehow managed to connect their parts back. 'I see… Let me check if my theory is true.'

Without wasting time, Yasei snatches a skull from a skeleton behind him, and _crushes it to pieces_! "!" Again, Ibaraki-douji is surprised to see Yasei's unexpected move, especially since the skeleton didn't move after its skull crushed. "Kh… I must admit, I underestimated you. How about joining them, then? I'm sure you'll make a great skeleton." She then throws the skull she held this whole time, and all the skeletons pulled to the skull's direction. 'Wait… Wait…' Yasei waits until the pile of bones blocks Ibaraki-douji's sight from him and Reimu. 'Now!' Once it blocks her sight, Yasei grabs Reimu and activates his Spell Card. 'Speed Sign "Mach Pursuit!"' Then they escape and sped rapidly.

Ibaraki-douji seems satisfied when the pile of bones covering the crater. She mutters to herself. "Those skeletons are all the remains of the people I've eaten. Looks like I'll have two more servants." She didn't know that the said 'servants' already escaped safely. Three seconds and still no movements, she finally realized it. "Again?! How did that human managed to outwit me?!" If only she hears what Yasei said earlier and not smirks… Without wasting time, she decides to look for them.

"For a second, I feel sorry for outwitting Ibaraki-douji…" Yasei remarks about his move earlier. Breathing heavily, Reimu scolds him. "That's just you! I almost have a heart attack there! Your speed is as crazy as her strength just now!" Reimu wants to hit Yasei, but the latter stops her. "Not now. I already propose a challenge to you, but not now. Right now, Ibaraki-douji already realized my last move. We have to stay here, or she'll spot us." The shrine maiden sighs. "Hide and seek, I take it? Alright…"

On yet different side of Avici, the real Kasen enters. Yasei already notices her, but decides to not make a move. From his Memory Connections, he only needs to take caution of one thing. And it's about to be unveiled soon. Ibaraki-douji is coming closer to Yasei and Reimu's position. She is about to spot them when she noticed that the piles of bone has been exploded. "Wha?!" What's more, someone strangles her from behind.

"Why you…! I almost managed to get that human!" Ibaraki-douji tries to free herself, but to no avail. "If you're going to be like that, then why did I bother bringing your body here?!" The strangler rebukes her and still not lessening the power. That's when Ibaraki-douji seems to recognize the voice. "Could it be…" She then laughs. "Ha ha ha...! What the hell? It's the real one!" Turns out, the strangler is the real Kasen, who Yasei already detects. Noticing it, he gives signal to Reimu. "It's safe now. But don't move a single inch from our position. There's a chance they might notice us." Reimu sighs again, and complies.

Kasen reunites with Ibaraki-douji, and they have some friendly chat. "It's been a while, my dear partner." The latter chuckles and she replies. "Seriously, wasn't expecting _you_ to drop in. Guess I have to thank them. You heard about that human, aren't you?" That makes Kasen surprised. "Wait, Yasei is here?!" Ibaraki-douji rubs her head in embarrassment. "Yeah, and just like what was rumored, he's very smart. Heck, he outwits me twice. Now, you didn't forget me, didn't you?" Kasen closes her eyes and answers solemnly. "Of course not, how could I?"

Yasei and Reimu watches them talking. "Hey, shouldn't we interfere?" Reimu seems impatient to settle a score she has with Ibaraki-douji. "Don't do it, and you'll see why soon." Yasei stops her from acting rashly. That's when it happens. "Come on, partner." Kasen invites Ibaraki-douji, and she complies. "I found you at last." Then both of them say something at the same time. "Let us finally become one again!" Realizing what's going on, Yasei shouts loudly. "Darn! Hit the ground, Reimu!" Reimu is surprised by his sudden shout, and complies. (I wonder if the fusion itself is a danmaku…)

Yasei tracks the fusion process via his Living Radar, and shivers. 'Okay, I'm dead… Kasen is officially an Oni now…' Reimu notices his shiver and asks. "Is something wrong?" Yasei simply points above. Reimu tilts her head and shocked to see what's in front of her. The bandage in Kasen's right arm is gone. Ibaraki-douji disappears, and her essence gathers to form Kasen's right arm. But that's not all. Horns grow in where her buns previously placed. The sleeves are gone, and her hair becomes longer. When the process is completed, Yasei suddenly vomits blood, to Reimu's shock.

Needless to say, Kasen, who regains her true form, noticed it as well. 'So it's true, after all… Yasei is here…' She waits until he stands up, and about to introduce herself. But… "Indeed, I am-" "One of the Four Mountain Devas, Wile and Heinous Oni, Kasen Ibaraki. At least wait until I recover, you know…" Yasei sighs regarding Kasen's eagerness. 'This will be complicated now… What's more, she became even more attractive than the last time! I only can rely on my Living Radar now…'

It's Kasen who is surprised now. She didn't even start, yet Yasei already know her true title. She then noticed the blood that flows from his mouth. 'He says whether he thinks about a female proportion, it happens… But I never expect it to be this bad. And what's more…' That's when she realized it's her who caused it. Naturally, her face becomes red. But she can't be angry to him. 'So that's why… He didn't want to offend us…' Instead, she throws bread to him.

"Take this. You'll need it." Yasei catches it and starts eating it. Reimu is surprised to see that. "Wait, how about me?!" Kasen tilts her head and answers. "I have no business with you right now, Reimu. You're free to go. Besides…" She then looks at Yasei and grins. "I'm interested to see his skills, since he already beat Yukari." Noticing the signal, Yasei looks at Kasen and returns the grin. "First, confirmed as one of Gensokyo Sages, then one of the Four Mountain Devas… Just great, I already faced Suika as well, just so you know." There's a period of silence before both Kasen and Yasei challenges each other.

"Fighting you while you're weakened like that wouldn't be fun at all. When you done with the recovery, feel free to come at me with all you got. Let's see how much you grow, after completing the Challenge Agenda you sent to Reimu, Yasei." Kasen lands after she says that. She's probably aware that Yasei can't fly, and decides to fight on the ground. Yasei replies while sits on the ground. "Interesting, isn't it… I'll make sure to gather your data, just like Hijiri, Suika, Satori, Iku, Miko-kun, Tenko, Udonge, Kokoro, Youmu, Yuyuko, and Yukari. You'll be the Extra Boss of my Challenge Agenda, Kasen." Both of them grins again, and soon, Yasei stands up and facing Kasen. Their fight is about to begin…

**Present Day (Normal POV)**

Yasei finally finished building the movable Headquarter. "That took longer than expected… The flashback, I mean." He pukes when he detects a familiar presence. "See? She's more gorgeous as an Oni…" Then a chained iron ball sweeps from behind him. Yasei grabs the chain and throws it to a clear area. He's not surprised to see a familiar face from his flashback, as she lands gracefully, for an Oni. "Seriously… Just when you would stop puking when you detect me, Yasei…"

Right, she's none other than Kasen Ibaraki. She's one of the Gensokyo Sages as well as one of the Four Mountain Devas. "Can't be helped, Kasen. You already listed as one of my greatest rivals in GUF alongside Yukari, Shirei, Reimu, Lithnanai, and Lucy. Besides, it's me who should ask you to get some sleeves for your tabard, for God's sake! Didn't you hear what I just said before?" As per usual, every time Yasei mentions Kasen's attractiveness, the latter blushes.

"That's beside the point. Are your pets with you?" That makes Kasen intrigued. "It's rare for you to ask me about my pets. Do you notice something?" Yasei nods, and materializes a paper that has some writings in it. "This paper is the note from my Memory Connections. I'm sure you'll understand once you read it, as one of Gensokyo Sages." He then calls both GUF Elites and Support team, informing them that they are needed in the field.

**Memory Connection Note**

_Liberal Clones Rebellion Treaty_

\- Gensokyo Union Fighters is formally created.  
\- Clone Rebels Army is fully pardoned and allowed to retain their current power.  
\- Fanbase Characters Guild and Clone Rebels Army are integrated as part of GUF.  
\- GUF Guardians is officially formed with Yasei as the Zen Captain.  
\- Puella Magi United, Virtual Players United and Type-Moon United integrated as part of Outsiders United and thus its members are recognized as GUF members.

*This treaty will be the basis of GUF actions on maintaining status quo in Historia Gensokyo.

_Final Armageddon Warfare Treaty_

\- Reformation of Danmakufu faction.  
\- Top 4 system is placed into motion.  
\- Outsiders Top 4 and Touhou Top 4 is officially formed according to the point above.  
\- Fanbase Characters Guild and Clone Rebels Army leaders are enlisted as GUF Guardians.  
\- Gensokyo Sages allows additional members on their rank.

*This treaty became one of GUF Historical Treaties along with Liberal Clones Rebellion Treaty. Both treaties are required to make diplomacy with Multiverse factions as proof of GUF sovereignty.

_GUF Higher Echelon previously (According to Liberal Clones Rebellion Treaty)_

Yasei Sugaku is GUF Zen Captain as well as GUF Guardian on behalf of Outsiders United  
Reimu Hakurei is GUF Guardian on behalf of Gensokyo United  
Iesua Nazarenus is GUF Guardian on behalf of Danmakufu United  
Lithnanai Anasi is GUF Guardian on behalf of MUGEN Clones

_GUF Higher Echelon currently (After Final Armageddon Warfare Treaty admitted, with recent changes)_

Yasei Sugaku is GUF Zen Captain as well as GUF Guardian on behalf of Advent Outsiders United (Rank 1)  
Reimu Hakurei is GUF Guardian on behalf of Fugere Gensokyo Squad (Rank 1)  
Iesua Nazarenus is GUF Guardian on behalf of Danmakufu Ace Squad  
Lithnanai Anasi is GUF Guardian on behalf of Zen Anomalia Recuerdo  
Meimu Hakurei is GUF Guardian on behalf of Fanbase Characters Guild  
Shiro Reimu/Shirei is GUF Guardian on behalf of Clone Rebels Army  
Yukari Yakumo is the Leader of Gensokyo Sages (*)  
Okina Matara is Gensokyo Sage of the Third Generation (*)  
Kasen Ibaraki is Gensokyo Sage of the Second Generation (*)  
Yuyuko Saigyouji is Gensokyo Sage of the First Generation  
Yuuka Kazami is Gensokyo Sage of the Past Generation  
Lucy Thesda is Rank 2 (former Rank 4) of Outsiders Top 4  
Izayoi Sakamaki is Rank 3 (former Rank 2) of Outsiders Top 4  
Iseya Sugaku is Rank 4 (former Rank 3) of Outsiders Top 4  
Marisa Kirisame is Rank 2 of Touhou Top 4  
Sanae Kochiya is Rank 3 of Touhou Top 4  
Sakuya Izayoi is Rank 4 of Touhou Top 4  
(*) marks Gensokyo Sages that has shikigamis/servants/pets (Youmu isn't included as servant)

**End of Memory Connection Note**

While Kasen reads the note, Yasei talks with Shirei and Maverick. He also calls the GUF Elites and informs the Support team that the movable Headquarter is completed. "_Wow… UN is serious about this… The Generals are coming from different nations…_" Like LT on the meeting, Yasei is stunned as well. Only, he's stunned from the diversity of the Generals' homelands.

**United Nations Armed Forces Generals List (Current)**

\- Maverick Carne (United States/Male) –High General/Leader–  
\- Deagle Hawk (United States/Male)  
\- Magnum Riper (United Kingdom/Male)  
\- Forse Alkov (Russia/Male)  
\- Krieger Comm (Germany/Male)  
\- Dubber Lites (Italy/Male)  
\- Remington Mag (United States/Female)  
\- Benelli Calibro (Italy/Male)  
\- Herstal Belgien (Belgium/Male)  
\- Odyat Vikov (Russia/Male)  
\- Negev Sharon (Israel/Female)  
\- Dror Haganah (Israel/Female)  
\- Divu Devíti (Czech/Male)  
\- Heckler Koch (Germany/Male)  
\- Brügger Thomet (Switzerland/Male)  
\- Waltera Lucznik (Poland/Male)  
\- Cooey Winchester (Canada/Male)  
\- Sjögren Tröghet (Sweden/Male)  
\- Lahti Valtion (Finland/Male)  
\- Bayonne Étienne (France/Female)  
\- Maul Metorm (Australia/Male)  
\- Chariton Auto (New Zealand/Male)  
\- Chropi Sotiris (Greece/Male)  
\- Beaumont Karabijn (Netherlands/Female)  
\- Sola Societe (Luxembourg/Male)  
\- Krag Kongsberg (Norway/Male)  
\- Dansk Madsen (Denmark/Male)  
\- Taurus Amantino (Brazil/Male)  
\- Faki Alafeaa (Jordan/Male)  
\- Tabuk Qunas (Iraq/Male)  
\- Shaher Siyavash (Iran/Male)  
\- Cugir Uzinele (Romania/Male)  
\- Glock Steyr (Austria/Male)  
\- Danuvia Fegyver (Hungary/Female)  
\- Agram Likaweld (Croatia/Male)  
\- Bersa Molina (Argentina/Female)  
\- Akdal Hayalet (Turkey/Male)  
\- Zastava Crna (Serbia/Male)  
\- Rabmag Sewe (South Africa/Male)  
\- Vahan Hrazen (Armenia/Male)  
\- Yirtiji Mubariz (Azerbaijan/Male)  
\- Orŭzhie Otveten (Bulgaria/Male)  
\- Potro Largo (Chile/Male)  
\- Běi Wēishēng (China/Male)  
\- Alejandro Fusil (Cuba/Male)  
\- Armería Carabina (Dominican Republic/Female)  
\- Arsenal Tallinn (Estonia/Male)  
\- Delta Svetvari (Georgia/Male)  
\- Ashani Topen (India/Female)  
\- Geda Petik (Indonesia/Male)  
\- Hamada Sugiura (Japan/Male)  
\- Vita Berapi (Malaysia/Female)  
\- Trejo Obregón (Mexico/Male)  
\- Burma Layylansaw (Myanmar/Male)  
\- Hyeong Bug-Jjog (North Korea/Male)  
\- Sima Cefar (Peru/Male)  
\- Bato Isla (Philippines/Male)  
\- Braço Prata (Portugal/Male)  
\- Char Dòngnéng (Singapore/Male)  
\- Veľký Moc (Slovakia/Male)  
\- Orbis Gorenje (Slovenia/Male)  
\- Jeong Dong-Gi (South Korea/Male)  
\- Astra Unceta (Spain/Male)  
\- Hsing Hua (Taiwan/Male)  
\- Measexr Punyaw (Thailand/Male)  
\- Fort Makariv (Ukraine/Male)  
\- Karakal Musadas (United Arab Emirates/Male)

**Yasei's POV**

Oh, right. I need to tell Izayoi-kun to call all registered Outsiders Guild leaders. Luckily for me, he also has Augma as well. Then I turn on the Augma. "Can you hear me, Izayoi-kun?" Needless to say, he replies right away. "Yeah, literally. Technically, your hologram shows up on my Augma interface." I burst out a short laugh. "Right… Anyway, you know what this means, right?" Izayoi-kun is right about one thing. His hologram shows up on my Augma interface. "Got it. Kirigaya and Tomoe already went to the field. Wait, shouldn't you ask Thesda instead of me?"

He's right again. On the period of Historia Alliance Formation, Lucy challenges Izayoi-kun, and managed to win, thus makes her the current Rank 2 of Outsiders Top 4. "I also intend to shift the baton to her anyway. Consider this my last assignment as Advent Outsiders United Vice-Leader, Yasei-kun." Living in Gensokyo sure makes him softer. "Okay, Izayoi-kun." Then I turn off the Augma.

So Kazuto and Mami Tomoe already on the move… Right, Vaati told me they came here before the rest of us Outsiders. Sanae already gone native, if that's what you ask. And the Danmakufus? They're natives as well, according to Reimu. That reminds me… UN already gives their support by sending their Field Armies. Yeah, I know I said that war declaration applies to all Historia Alliance members, but I don't want to burden them for now. I already have Yori's (Yorihime) contact, and Iseya got Miho's. Then I pull out a smartphone. Seems outdated considering the year we're in, isn't it? And I called her. There are a lot of callings lately. It must've been the effect of that declaration. Thank God she connects right away.

"Iseya, I have a favor to ask you." She seems surprised to hear me say that. But then again, it is rare for the GUF to hear me asking for a favor. "Yes, what is it, Onii-chan?" Here we go… "It's regarding Miho. I don't want to burden the Senshado League for now. Can you relay a message to her?" We both fell silent. Right… We both are reminded with that war, Final Armageddon Warfare. To be honest, the cause is more to my own doubt regarding Catholicism doctrines in Christianity. Let's not go there, shall we? I'd rather not tell anyone outside GUF about the real reason of it unless if I have to.

"I see… Does that mean you will need them in the upcoming battles?" I'll give her that. We both aren't related by blood, yes. But the bond we have… That reminds me with a verse. 'There is no greater love than those who gives their lives for their friends.' Sparing Shirei and her army is one thing, since I can tell she just want someone to understand her. But realizing that Iesua-san isn't that perfect? True, it did shock me, but eventually I'm able to accept it.

Why? I decided to look at her info that I've neglected to read. Apparently, her backstory is quite tragic. And let me warn you that this might offend some Outside World believers, so take this as Gensokyo history lesson. Why again? I'm Christian now. And I even made it official in GUF that no one should offend any religions and its believers. Seiga tries it once, and that result in me coming personally after her. Trust me. It's not pretty at all. I'm not offended if she says it out loud to me, but for her to offend Yuuki, as in Yuuki Konno, and Arcluz as well… That, I can't let it stay that way.

It results in formation of 'Gensokyo Faith Defenders'. Reminded with Europa Universalis, aren't you? That's because it's exactly what you think it is. That means, I met personally with Kanako, Hijiri, and Miko-kun to discuss about this topic. They are surprised to hear that I become a Christian, but they understand why. Someone has to represent the Christian Faith, and I'm willing to do anything to prevent religious wars like Final Armageddon Warfare from happening again. Then it's official. Kanako is Shinto Faith Defender, Hijiri is Buddhist Faith Defender, Miko-kun is Taoist Faith Defender, and I'm the Christian Faith Defender. Now let's go back to the original topic.

One of Iesua-san's Spell Cards, "Eli, Eli, Lema Sabachtani", is actually based from one of Christ's sayings on the cross. It literally means, "My God, My God, why have You forsaken me?" From what I read, in another reality, (not Universe, reality) this results in Iesua-san losing her powers once, because that saying means she blasphemes God, and thus became mere human. No wonder Reimu declares Wicked Star Incident as closed. Because it's the conclusion of that story, and signs the start of Danmakufu Influx of Incidents. Mind you, Historia Gensokyo has two sets of Influx of Incidents that Reimu has to work very hard to resolve until my arrival in 2017.

I hope that will tell you enough about the reason why Final Armageddon Warfare happens. I'm actually surprised to see that MSS has some Christian believers, meaning Tsurubami didn't oppress the religions in Mugenri, which is good for them, and one of reasons why GUF allies with MSS, despite their Socialist ideology. Let's go back to the call. "Yes. Tell them to have two sets of annihilation matches against UN Army tankers. I know you trained the whole UNAF before, and I really hope the Senshado League will be in top form in the upcoming battles. We will need them like that time."

To my relief, she got what I mean. "Alright, Onii-chan. Say, shouldn't you call Yorihime-san as well?" There it is. She finally asked about that. "Don't worry about Yori. I'm sure she will get the message and decide when it's the right time to intervene." I can say that because I actually faced Yorihime myself before. "Got it. Best of luck in the battlefield." We both turn off our smartphones.

**World Senshado League Commanders List (Current)**

\- Miho Nishizumi (Japan/WSL High Commander)  
\- Maho Nishizumi (Germany/Bundeswehr Heer)  
\- Katyusha (Russia/Russian Ground Forces)  
\- Kay (United States/United States Army)  
\- Kinuyo Nishi (Japan/Japan Ground Self-Defense Force)  
\- Darjeeling (United Kingdom/British Army)  
\- Anchovy (Italy/Italian Army)  
\- Mika (Finland/Finnish Army)  
\- Eclair (France/French Army)  
\- Alice Shimada (Japan/United Nations Army)

**Mark's POV**

Earlier on the meeting, I feel uneasy when I heard Dad confirms that BLA intends to destroy HMF. And since I also have Living Radar like him, Dad decides to let me think the best course of action for our group, Neo GUF Guardians. What both I and Dad can agree on, is the fact that the Neos are more capable of recon operations. And that's what I intend to tell to them. Good thing I already gather the First and Second Squad members.

"So, why we're here, Mark-san?" Unusual for her, Izeka is the first one to speak. That reminds me… The Neos are basically bunch of _siblings_ grouped together, minus Rozie. "It's about the current situation. I'm sure you also heard about it, Izeka. BLA already made their move just after Dad done tells the battle plan to LT-san and Tsurubami-san. With that in mind, I need to do Ability Check to all of you." Ability Check… One of many functions I can use with Living Radar. Dad told me that he created it by fusing Satori-san's Mind Reading, Iku-san's Atmosphere Reading, and Miko-san's Desire Reading. And since I inherit it, that means I'm his firstborn. I also inherit Mom's Loophole Detection as well. By the way, Izeka inherits both Iseya-san and Izayoi-san's combat skills.

"I see… Good to see you finally able to grasp your ability, Aniki." Kazei… He's among the first one that knows about my Living Radar. He can control momentums. By momentum, just picture Dad punching Yukari-san's train during his duel with her. That means Kazei can partially control speed and force by changing the values. "Thanks for that, Kazei. It's the same for Mirai and Shinano as well." Why I said that? It's because Mirai and Shinano are Kazei's younger siblings. Speaking about it, Irami and Nagano also qualifies, since they're Izeka's younger siblings.

Quick summary for their ability is as follows. Like Sanae-san, Mirai can invoke miracles, though she still isn't near Sanae-san's level. Irami, just like Dad, can create inorganic materials out of thin air. Rock, soil, metal, mineral, anything. That means he also can create weapons and arsenals in the same manner. The only drawback is, his combat skill is not as good as the rest of us, though I won't say he's bad. He's actually quite good in it, only he suits better for supplying our materials, with Dad providing majority of GUF materials. About Shinano, he's the best when it comes to technological improvements. And I should tell you that he's also quite a nerd when it comes to arsenals. I kid you not. Last is Nagano. One thing you will need when it comes to recon operations is ability to find any signs of traces. And she has exactly that. She even knows the owners of the traces just by looking at it.

"That's good and all, but don't you think you need some nature support, Mark?" That's Seth. Mind you, Seth here is she, unlike the biblical version. "Right. And you're the one who will do it, Seth. You already learned Kasen-san's and Yuuka-san's abilities, after all." It's exactly what I said. She can connect herself to the surrounding nature, particularly animals and plants. Seth basically combines Yuuka-san's Flower Manipulation (which she already improves to Botany Manipulation), Kasen-san's Animal Guiding (which she already improves to Zoology Manipulation), and Iku-san's Atmosphere Reading into another Ability Fusion that she dubs as Nature Connection. My Living Radar is inherited from Dad, as I said before. One more thing, Seth also able to use Elemental Powers because of said Nature Connection.

"That aside, Kureha, Shinsei, in case there's something I couldn't detect with my Living Radar, tell me." Both of them nod. "Got it, Nii-san." If this continues, you know where it went… Something Dad rather not focused himself on. Anyway, Kureha has stronger Aura Manipulation than Shinsei, but the latter is more suited for combat. Also, Kureha is the Priest, while Shinsei is the Shrine Maiden. One hint for you, both of them are the next Hakureis.

Next in line are Jikan and Kukan. Something tells me that they still improving their abilities until now. As stated by their names, Jikan inherits Sakuya-san's Time Manipulation, while Kukan inherits her Space Manipulation. I know Komachi-san also able to use it, but the reason why Sakuya-san is stronger is because she also has time on her side, literally. Then I call them. "Already done?" Suddenly, they appears, and they seems embarrassed, probably because the fact that all Neo GUF Guardians are immune to their abilities. "Right. Sorry about that." Well, you don't have to be that sorry. If anything, the faster it's done from the other's perspective, the better. "Don't mind about it. As long as you don't bother anyone, we don't mind." Exactly, in fact, we even encourage them to improve their abilities.

Finally, the Single Entries. Jigen, Kekkai, and Maria. Again, for Jigen and Kekkai, their abilities are stated by their names. Jigen's stats are far above that of Izeka's, despite he's being younger than her. If there's one thing that I can tell you regarding him, he's the result of experiment conducted by Dad and Iseya-san. Know In Vitro Fertilization? Apart from that method, they also add their dominant gens to it. Dark, isn't it? But don't worry. Eirin-san supervises the said experiment, so it's fine. Kekkai, on the other hand, inherits Yukari-san's usage of gaps and barriers. I heard Richard-san from UGF also has gap manipulation, but he leans more to combat spell caster. Kekkai here is our defensive support member, and a very vital one, at that. You know why. He can report back to the base simply by teleporting himself. Maria… Just like Marisa-san, she's quite brash. But at least she shares her mother's hard worker perk. Another thing they shares is their abilities, with Maria leans more to explosives usage. Grenadier, saboteur, anti-armor, just leave it to her.

Last is Rozie. Like I said, she's the most veteran, so she has more experience compared to all of us. She has decent swordsmanship and Hostile Presence Detection. She's even the oldest on our group! Oh, I almost forgot one thing. I also have one other ability apart from Living Radar, just like Dad, though he has two instead. While Dad has Speed and Rage Manipulation, I have Vortex Manipulation. By that, I mean controlling any rotary movement. Tornado? Check. Hurricane? Check. Firestorm? Check. Ice Storm? Check. Whirlpool? Check. I mainly use it for defensive purposes, so no worries.

Before I finalize it, let me tell you few things. Neo GUF Guardians has few twins to note. Both I and Seth are one. Next are Kureha and Shinsei. Last are Jikan and Kukan. Kazei and Izeka have some special privileges. Here is what I mean. Kazei - Mirai - Shinano and Izeka - Irami - Nagano. This sign (-) means one year older. So, basically, the cousins (Kazei=Izeka, Mirai=Irami, and Shinano=Nagano) are born at the same time. I already explain about Jigen, Kekkai, Maria, and Rozie. So we can skip them. This is the summary of our current age, sorted from the oldest. I also input our genders as well.

43 (as of 2055): Rozie (F)  
20 (as of 2055): Mark (M), Seth (F), Kazei (M), Izeka (F), Kureha (M), Shinsei (F), Jikan (F), Kukan (M), Jigen (M), Kekkai (M), Maria (F)  
19 (as of 2055): Mirai (F), Irami (M)  
18 (as of 2055): Shinano (M), Nagano (F)

"Okay, I already completed the Ability Check. And speaking about which, our actual first mission is to help HMF rebuild itself and still ongoing as of now. Then Neo-Gen Conflict almost hamper it. Almost, but thanks to Dad's diplomatic skills, it ended with minor damage to Pacific Ocean. I'm not kidding. Dad may be the strongest in GUF, but he also knows that strength isn't everything." Mark almost over talking there, but he stops himself with a cough. "Sorry. Where are we…? Oh, right."

Mark then explains their role as recon team now that GUF joins HMF in their conflict once again. While they do participate in the rebuilding, that wasn't a wartime mission. This time, however, they can show their full potential. And he knew that sooner or later, he will need help from other Neo GUF Guardians Squads.

**Kasen's POV**

… I see… So that's what Shiro Reimu felt when Yasei spares her and the rest of CRA… Another chance to redeem yourself… I thought he would end me like what happens a thousand year ago… But I was wrong. He also struggles to keep his carnal desires, which he dubs as Yami Yoru, in check, just like that time when I struggle to get full control of my body from her… And luckily for the Higher Echelon, they just need to look at my eye color to determine whether it's me or her who controls this body. Since he already having a flashback about how I found out about his carnal desires, it's only fair for me to do the same about how the battle went out. But still, I don't expect him to think I'm alluring… No wonder he is very anxious that time…

**October 22****nd****, 2018, in depths of Avici, Gensokyo (Kasen's Flashback, Normal POV)**

"Kh…" Yasei holds his left arm while his eyes closed. He was in Blind Fighter mode. As strong as he is, he is still human. And this fight proves it. 'Both Suika and Yuugi weren't this serious… So this is the real power of a Mountain Deva…'

"It seems like you're not giving your all. I wonder if that bread wasn't enough…" Kasen half-mocks Yasei, but the latter didn't respond at all. "Hmm?" Obviously, she became curious. 'What was he thinking? I can't seem to grasp his planning…' For some reason, she can't read what was in his mind. 'Never expect it to work wonders… Not only I can check my surroundings without worrying about invoking it, but it also prevents the opponent from reading my mind. But I feel like there's something familiar about this… It's as if…'

In shock, Yasei opens his eyes. 'There's no mistake about it! Kasen also faces the same trouble I'm facing this whole time. I made a self-pact to contain my carnal desire, while she found out that Ibaraki-douji is still as malicious as she was millennia ago. This is more complex that I thought…' Just when he opens it, Kasen tries to hit him, but he dodges to the left, and performs a back volley kick _using the propulsion from the said evasion_. "… You and your stunts… Still, that does give me shock damage. Not bad for a human." Yasei only sighs deeply in his mind. 'It seems she doesn't know what parkour is…'

Unbeknownst to Ibaraki-douji, who now controls part of Kasen's body, the latter monologues in her mind. (Note: It seems there will be another telepathy conversation here… The battle is still going on, but it'll be more even, since Kasen now fights on the ground, unlike in WaHH. And the plot differs as well.)

'I've always been looking for her, the arm I lost long, long ago. All of my malice was forced into her, and sealed away. Along with my malice, I lost all interest in this hellish reality. I became a hermit, one who strives for another world. But, it's not as though she was completely destroyed. Still filled with malice, she waited for the seal to weaken.'  
'! Wait… Is that…?!'  
'?! Is that you, Yasei?'  
'Yeah… You know, Kasen, your stats ramped up ridiculously high, so much that my left arm paralyzed when my fist met yours.'  
'I see… I assume this is your 'Living Radar'. Good job on finding me.'  
'Save that for later. Any clues you could give me?'  
'Just another monologue. Do you mind?'  
'Not at all.'  
'At long last, I finally found her, in the Outside World. She… was left neglected, on display at some run-down old temple. As expected, her seal was nearly undone. It seems she have already eaten numerous people. So to secure it, I took her to Gensokyo, where I tried to reseal it. However, that was a grave miscalculation. In actuality, her seal had been placed on my own body, not on herself. I realized that she alone couldn't be resealed or destroyed.'  
'… I feel like it could emerge at any moment… My carnal desires, that is.'  
'! So that's why you spitting blood earlier…'  
'Right, and that's not a pleasant one. This might sound crazy, but I have a plan.'  
'… I'm actually going to ask what your plan is, but somehow I know already… That carnal desire of yours… I feel that it can become sentient in the future, whether you suppress it or not.'  
'I'd rather suppress it, but if Ibaraki-douji gone berserk… Then I have no other choice.'  
'… Letting you cop a feel on my breasts…It might shock her, but I'm afraid that won't be enough. In order to reseal her, you have to defeat me. And it must happen just like a thousand years ago… when I lost my arm to the Youkai Blade Onikirimaru.'  
'Onikiri… Wait, did you say you left an onigiri for Reimu?!'  
'Right, but I decided not to bring it here, since I heard that Reimu became an Oni just like me. You, on the other hand, are still human. To be honest, I didn't expect you to foil my plan already. I only can hope someone managed to find it and bring it here…'

Around the same time, Tenshi suddenly appears next to Reimu.

'Tenko… I'd say she's the key for this. Shall we halt it for now?'  
'Might as well. You know what to do.'  
'Got it.'

True, to Tenshi and Reimu's surprise, both Kasen and Yasei stops suddenly.

"Wait, you're here already?" Tenshi is surprised to see that Yasei also in Avici. "Yeah, I was sent by Yukari. She says since I already beat her, I have the right to decide how we will resolve this." He explains the reason why. "That's ridiculous!" Reimu didn't seem to believe what Yasei said, but he isn't surprised. "I know, right? Just ask Yukari yourself after we're done with Ibaraki-douji. Anyway, did you found anything of use, Tenko?"

Tenshi and Reimu didn't know that Yasei just had a telepathy conversation with Kasen. Needless to say, they look at him with a confused look. *sigh* "Got any onigiri? I'm hungry again…" Upon hearing that, Tenshi grins. "So you found it out… Here. I found it at the shrine. Look like Reimu is only interested in the arm, so when the banquet is over, I decided to take it, since I feel she might need it." Just after that, Reimu yells loudly. "How could I be hungry at a time like this?!"

Waiting until the 'discussion' over, Kasen holds her right arm. 'I originally planned to train Reimu so she could help me reseal this arm. But when I heard that she became an Oni after hearing a shocking truth, I desperately need someone to replace her. Then you came. Unlike Reimu, you're a real hard worker, so I don't have to worry about training you. And hearing your training helps you won against Yukari _outside Spell Card Rule_ further affirm it. Furthermore, you even found out about my plan.'

Yasei then unwrap the bamboo leaf, and when the onigiri fully unwrapped, he feels something heavy underneath it. "You're right. Sorry about that 'hungry' part. That's just a farce." It's Reimu who surprised now. "Eeh?! So you don't need the onigiri?" Yasei nods, and pulls out something between the wrappers. It's a piece of metal, but since Tenshi says it might turn the tide, he decides to take it. "This is what I need." To further affirm his point, as well as checking whether it's Kasen or Ibaraki-douji who currently controls the body, he points it to her. 'Let's see who was affected by that.'

Turns out, it's the right arm that twitches when Kasen looks at the said piece of metal. "That… That shine… No way! Is that a fragment of the Youkai Blade Onikirimaru?! What's that doing here?!" Yasei grins when he heard that. "Got you, Ibaraki-douji." Then he places the fragment of Onikirimaru to the magazine box of his modified Desert Eagle. The said magazine box didn't have any bullets, but instead filled with crystals for non-lethal measure.

"This might be unpleasant for both of you, so please step back. I might do something unthinkable when the fight begins. And I'm sure you don't want to think what it is, since I'm a boy…" Surprised to hear that, both Reimu and Tenshi steps back. "Are you sure this is really okay?" Reimu asks Tenshi, in which the latter replies. "I don't know… But if there's one thing I'm certain about, it's that he already have a plan for it. Besides, he already beat me as well." Reimu seems prone to surprises now… "Even you too?!"

'Okay Kasen, I got what you mean. Brace yourself. I might do what you suspect.'  
'Alright, she might go berserk upon realizing it. I'm counting on you, Yasei."

The light on Kasen's eyes are gone as they done strengthening their resolves telepathically, signaling that Ibaraki-douji now has full control.

"I see. So my main body hid that trump card. Betrayed by my own self… What a sad story. Then from now on, I, the arm, will just have to take full control of Kasen Ibaraki." From the tone of her voice, Yasei knew that this malice will stop at nothing, since it can never be satisfied. "You're not the only one who can do that, Ibaraki-douji." As he done saying that, his voice changes. "I must admit, you're quite strong, for someone with such alluring body." Needless to say, both Tenshi and Reimu are shocked to hear Yasei saying such things. "So that's what he means by 'unthinkable'…" They thought that he might turn to a combatant rapist, while in fact _the carnal desire took full control over Yasei's body, just like how Ibaraki-douji took full control over Kasen's body_.

Since their bodies are taken over by their other selves, Kasen and Yasei continue to talk telepathically.

'What will you do after your carnal desires dried out?'  
'When that happens, I'm afraid I can't grant your wish.'  
'What do you mean?'  
'I have three reasons why. First, sure, I can detach Ibaraki-douji, but I don't intend to seal her. And I don't think Reimu can- actually, she can, but who knows what will happen. It's not like I don't want to, but I don't know what will happen if I forcefully trying regardless.'  
'You have a point. She couldn't be destroyed, and her seal is placed in my own body. What's next?'  
'Second, no offense to your path as a hermit, but I think it's too… cruel, even for someone as malicious as Ibaraki-douji. If you ask me, I'd rather have my carnal desires exterminated, but I decided not to. Why? I only start to get it ever since I enter Gensokyo. And you know what I mean by that… That's why I keep suppressing it, even though I know it's inevitable and have a bloody cost.'  
'Is that connects to your final reason?'  
'Yeah, and to be honest, I agree with Yami Yoru. That's the name I choose for my carnal desires. You're so alluring… I think I also told Yukari about this, but I'm more attracted if there's a well-endowed girl or woman with long hair. Huft… And right now, you qualify for both, since you don't have any sleeves (for the alluring one). I don't know if this makes me a pervert or not. All I can do for now, is to make sure to keep him in check. The truth will reveal itself, whether we like it or not.'  
'They already know that I'm an Oni, but they probably would never expect this… You're right. Detach her, and I'll take care of the rest. You also want to confirm your other theory, right?'  
'You got me. I want to know whether you can return to your normal form after she detached or not.'  
'Then it's settled. I might need her strength in the future, whether I like it or not.'  
'I feel you. I might need his strength as well in the future, whether I like it or not.'

Both of them stop midway upon hearing each other's synonymous line.

'Look like we're thinking the same thing. Want to say it together?'  
'Sure. Yoru's time here is about to end, after all.'

Back to the reality. To Reimu and Tenshi's shock, despite the fierce fighting sounds, they could hear two different voices, saying the same sentence. "Whether we like it or not, we won't trash away our other selves. No matter how malicious or carnage they are, they are still part of us. And we intend to keep them, because we might need their strength in the future."

As if responding to the said voices, both Ibaraki-douji (Kasen) and Yami Yoru (Yasei) stops abruptly. That alone is enough to repel them out. Kasen looks at her wounded right arm, signaling Yasei to shoot it. The latter nods, and then proceeds to shoot multiple times. Sure enough, the right arm wriggles itself out, and reveals Ibaraki-douji, now full with wounds. "Kh… How could you…" She then passed out.

Yasei only sighs, and says something. "She must've never heard about enchantment. I just put the fragment of Onikirimaru to my Desert Eagle magazine box, and the bullets fired now have same property with it." Kasen shook her head lightly in disbelief. "Probably she also never heard about parkour. So, what do you think about… You know… My breasts?"

Yasei fell silent for a second. 'Never thought she actually remembers it…' He sighs and tell Kasen bluntly, not even bothering to lower his voice. "How should I put this, I don't know what to say, apart from the firmness. Sorry for making you hear about my ridiculous plan. The first time I ever grope someone… So my theory confirmed…" As he said that, Ibaraki-douji returns to her initial form, an Oni arm.

"Right, and with this, I don't need to worry about her. All that's left is to bandage this cut arm again. If she does go berserk again, can I count on you?" Yasei is about to reply, but Reimu interrupts. "Hold on, what do you mean by bandage that arm again?" Kasen picks up the arm, and reattach it, to her surprise. "Wait, what you're doing?!" Kasen didn't say a word, but instead applies the bandage so it covers her whole right arm. "I figured it might be better if I keep her under check. Besides, everyone already knows that I'm an Oni, but Yasei only realized it now. Might as well letting him get used to it."

On closer look, Kasen indeed returns to her normal form. Earlier, her tabard was black and golden, and her skirt was white. Now, the tabard is maroon and the skirt is green. Somehow, the sleeves are back. You could see that she has little horns on the bun spot. (Note: Congrats to Vaati Star and everyone who thinks Kasen is an Oni. It's true, and Vaati even suspects the bun hides her horns, which turns out to be true as well. Do note that I pick Fugere Timeline as one of the basis for my stories.)

_Warning, fourth wall breaking conversation is about to commence._

The group then talks about how it should happen in the canon version (aka Wild and Horned Hermit) while they made their way to return to Gensokyo.

Yasei starts with his Memory Connection. "Reimu is supposed to be the one who cut Kasen's right arm and reseal it, but since she's an Oni here, the plot didn't happen. Must be the Butterfly Effect Yukari told me about. To be honest, it already happens ever since Vaati enters Gensokyo, before this Influx begins. From there, it's only a matter whether this Gensokyo can hold on or not. Luckily for us, it still holds on. The flow went as usual, albeit with some ebbs."

Tenshi is the next in line. "Yeah, I didn't expect that one. The Hakurei Shrine Maiden is an Oni now? No wonder she has that ridiculous strength. But then again, it happens back during the First Scarlet Devil Tournament. Speaking about which, you do won a tournament once, right?" Nod from Yasei. "Winning a tournament sure gives some prestige for a Gensokyan. Another way to get it is by challenging someone to a fight. And the said someone must be well-known. If you win, you get that prestige."

Reimu barges in. "No wonder you send me that Challenge Agenda... From the look of it, the first five, Byakuren, Suika, Satori, Iku, and Miko serves as your way of training. Afterwards, it's actual challenge using MUGEN System. That one system that lets you challenge anyone without Spell Card Rule, and still without fear of dying… Pretty convenient for any competent Outsiders like that of Kazuto Kirigaya and Mami Tomoe."

Last is Kasen. "I guess that makes Yasei the first Outsider that also managed to create Spell Cards, then. Vaati basically uses Patchouli's Spell Card arsenal, so she doesn't count. Our fight can be considered as part of his Challenge Agenda, although impromptu. Fitting, since from what you said, there's only 11 people written, with the latter six, Tenshi here, Reisen, Kokoro, Youmu, Yuyuko, and Yukari are the real challenge according to him, with me being the Extra Boss… Making you think about the main games setting… 6 main stages and an Extra…"

(Note: If you ask where Ibaraki-douji is, she's bandaged to Kasen now. Like I said, the plot altered here.)

_End of fourth wall breaking conversation._

Back to the shrine…

To their surprise, many waiting for them at the shrine, in particular Marisa, Sanae, Sakuya, and Youmu. "What happened?" Sanae is the first one to ask. "Just facing a berserk Oni in Hell. I can say that Kasen helps in it." Yasei actually want to cover for Kasen, but decides to shred a light of truth. "Right, and it wasn't an easy one. Then again, you all already know that I'm an Oni. The AU Gensokyos might not aware about this. But our Gensokyo does. Need an Oni to know another, am I right?" Kasen winks and Yasei returns the favor.

"Is Reimu alright? She seems… pretty beat-up." Marisa unexpectedly shows concern about Reimu. "I'm fine… The fact that there's an Oni able to make both me and Kasen got a hard time is what worries me. It's definitely not Suika or Yuugi." Reimu was shouldered by Tenshi before she then proceeds to enter the shrine. "Don't ask why. That's very exhausting, and I could use some rest."

When the situation calmed down, Yasei was called by Kasen to talk in private.

"What will you do from now on? I will start training myself to contain her until she's completely under my control. Don't want a reenactment of what happens a thousand years ago." Again, Kasen holds her bandaged right arm, which is Ibaraki-douji. "I might need some replacements, though…" She laughs when saying that. "True… I might be able to buy you some bandages in the village. About Onikirimaru, I think I'll try to find other fragments and then bring it to Goto-san. He's the village's elder blacksmith specialized in holy weapons, so I figure once I gather all the fragments, I'd ask him to re-forge it in a new hilt. Also, I already set my target." Intrigued at Yasei's decision, Kasen asks again. "So, who will you challenge next?" Upon hearing that, he grins. "Touhou Top 4."

**Present Time (Normal POV)**

"Oh, are you done, Kasen?" Now that Yasei finally able to control Yoru, he no longer worried about his carnal desires. Plus, he's Draconian. "Indeed. You know, nearly every other GUF members are against forgiving Clone Rebels Army. Regardless, you decided to do so, and guess where we are… Not like I'd blame this war as your fault. I understand that we must stand with HMF as allies." The form Kasen took when she approaches Yasei earlier is her true form, and that's why he pukes when he detect her.

"Thanks for that. Taking a path to its extremes… I've chosen to spare every opponent I face, _to the extremes_… It's that extreme, to the extent of _No Killing Code_ that I propose to GUF Higher Echelon. It seems ridiculous, but I then explain it's exactly why we're called GUF, F as in Fighters, not Force. By sparing your opponents, it allows you to train harder because the said opponents might come back stronger. In short, the stronger they become, the stronger we become as well."

Just about time, Shirei decides to join in. "One reason why I pledge my allegiance to Armageddon. He always sees himself as challenger, not the champion. Not many people have that spirit. You could say that Ippo Makunouchi from Hajime no Ippo has that spirit, as in his own words. Being a leader of this Union sure is hard, but he keeps going on. I don't regret my choice. Rather, it's an honor for me and the whole Clone Rebels Army to be part of Gensokyo Union Fighters."

Meanwhile, in UNAF side, Iseya checks the Generals line-up. "_All good?_" In which the Generals stand up and salutes Iseya. "_Yes, sir!_" (Told you. One reason why UNAF Generals also salutes Yasei is because his rank is higher than Iseya now, with the former as Zen Captain, while the latter is Rank 4 of Outsiders Top 4.) "_Alright then, I have something to say, and it's very important because some of you might not like it._" Upon hearing that, as she predicted, some of the Generals feel uneasy about the coming topic. "_I know it… Regardless, we shouldn't let our prejudices get the better of us. And do remember, this is like the last war we faced, though this time, we have allies as well. Many said that Trans-Dimensional Warfare was the deadliest conflict in our world ever since World War 2, with few even said that it's World War 3. And for HMF, it's STICK War, which they dub as 'War against Humanity'. In all likelihood, both we and they share a bond. Before I proceed, I need to tell you this, since this might not be pleasant, and Rick already aware about it._"

As if waiting for the signal, Maverick speaks. "_Before that, General, the Security Council just asked me to relay this message to you._" He proceeds to give a letter to Iseya. "_… The Security Council, huh… Now all 15 members are permanents ever since that time… I assume it's about my absence throughout 2020 to 2040… Alright, I'll read it._" (Note : I know in last chapter I stated UNSC permanent members already, but I think it won't hurt to see how this UN differs from ours. So, like Iseya said, all 15 slots in their UNSC all filled by permanent members. Let's do the roll-call. United States, United Kingdom, France, China, Russia, Germany, Italy, Japan, Australia, India, Mexico, Brazil, Israel, Egypt, and Indonesia. Surprised? I actually didn't expect that as well, especially the last one. This is just my opinion, though.)

Contrary to her expectations, the letter wasn't about forced resignation, but rather, a rank promotion that effectively makes her the de-facto leader of UN Military. (That means World Senshado League also integrated to UNM.) "_… What does it say?_" Needless to say, the Generals waited until Iseya has done reading the letter. "_… I just promoted… to Grand Marshal…_" The said Generals gasp simultaneously. Everyone knows that 'Grand Marshal' rank only used as ceremonial rank, but if it's used officially, that means whoever the rank holder effectively got the whole UN force on their disposal. In military history, only nation leaders can use that rank. And to note, this rank is even higher than 'Field Marshal', which in itself is placed higher than 'High General' in UNAF. Knowing what it means, the Generals salutes once again. And as expected, Yasei overheard the said news as well. 'Congratulations, Iseya… Now you held the highest rank ever inaugurated to any military officers, and thus makes you de-facto leader of UN Military… Looks like I don't have to worry about you anymore.'

(Note: Iseya's rank before the promotion is Field Marshal, but because of 'Frontline General' trope, she's usually called as General, which in this case, being translated to Japanese as 'Shogun', her nickname back in UNAF.)

Founding new vigor, Iseya then resumes her explanation. "_So, as I said before, some of you might find this unpleasant, but two of HMF members are the one we considered 'taints of history', the Nazis and the Soviets._" Once again, the Generals gasp. Maverick then explains the reason. "_I actually went to the meeting, albeit briefly, and Zen Captain is kind enough to give us the data of HMF members. As Marshal said, the Nazis and Soviets are there. And that's exactly why she told us to not let our prejudice get the better of us. Remember, we're not fighting at home, unlike last time. This time, we're helping HMF as a member of Historia Alliance. So, if any of you still hold resentment towards them… At the very least, please hold it until we're back._"

It became clear as day who thinks that the idea of working with the Nazis and Soviets are unpleasant. Noticing it, Iseya does a roll call.

"_Germany, Krieger Comm. Germany, Heckler Koch. Russia, Forse Alkov. Russia, Odyat Vikov. Austria, Glock Steyr. Czechia, Divu Devíti. Slovakia, Veľký Moc. Poland, Waltera Lucznik. Netherlands, Beaumont Karabijn. Luxembourg, Sola Societe. Belgium, Herstal Belgien. France, Bayonne Étienne. Denmark, Dansk Madsen. Norway, Krag Kongsberg. Finland, Lahti Valtion. Ukraine, Fort Makariv. Estonia, Arsenal Tallinn. Armenia, Vahan Hrazen. Azerbaijan, Yirtiji Mubariz. Georgia, Delta Svetvari. Israel, Negev Sharon. Israel, Dror Haganah._" (Note : I bet on her stay in Gensokyo, Iseya learns basic mind reading from Yasei.)

The called Generals flinch. They probably didn't expect that each of them would be called _using their countries' respective languages_! Then, Iseya began her first speech as Grand Marshal of United Nations.

"_Truth to be told, I was part of the joint strike team composed of GUF and STI members during the STICK War. Our mission there was to secure victory for HMF, which is rendered helpless because STICK Army's superior technology. And we succeed in doing so. Back to the topic at hand, I probably wouldn't be able to entirely remove your sentiments, but like I said before, please, don't bring our Earth sentiments to HMF. They already faced something similar to ours, an external threat. We wouldn't want UN relationship with HMF strained just because difference in history. And that's exactly why we're called here. To respond to our brethren in another universe, that is our responsibility. So, I can only ask this. You all are free to decide. Just know this, if some or all of you can't stand it, we won't hold resentment towards each other. One can't force another to follow them. That's what I learned from my brother. On that following topic, we won't force World Senshado League to help if they are unavailable. It's our fight, and we aren't alone. HMF already accepts our offer of help, and right now, we all are put under GUF command. We won't do this to gain reputation, no, we're doing this because it's the right thing to do. Anyone who fought against the righteous cause shall not be spared. That means those that decides to break Geneva Conventions will pay for the cost. __**There won't be another World War under our watch!**__"_

Unexpectedly, the respond came in various army slogans chanted in successions. After that, Iseya realizes that this will be just like 2010, when dimensional forces attacked their Earth. Knowing what she needs to do, she contacts the current UN Secretary General.

"_This is UN Secretary General Brunhild Manahan speaking. State your identity._"  
"_UN Military Grand Marshal Iseya Sugaku, sir. I believe that this rank promotion I recently got is related to what I would request from the UN._"  
"_So you accepted our call… That is fortunate indeed. And yes, it does relate to what your request will entail, Grand Marshal. Rest assured, the UN accepts your request of sending full number of specialized agencies divisions to reinforce the military. They deserved it for their service in Trans-Dimensional Warfare. We honestly didn't expect that you'd become part of GUF as well…_"  
"_Family reunion might cause me to drift from the original objective 35 years ago, sir. But here I am, back to home. We have another war at hand, as you already informed._"  
"_Indeed. And again, it's directly related to dimensional threats we keep our eyes on. As High General Maverick Carne said before, our military is in your hand. You got your objectives already, Grand Marshal. Make the best use of the specialized agencies. We have another war to win, this time for the Alliance._"  
"_Roger, sir. WSL will stay until further assistance required. And we won't fail the UN and the Alliance._"

Before Iseya could terminate the call, Brunhild interrupts her.

"_Oh, and don't forget to give my regards to your brother._"  
"_You can count on me, sir._"

As the call fully terminated… "So Brunhild accepts your request before you even asked for it…" There's Yasei, standing just below a tree. Iseya can only grins, because she knew what that means. "It was you right, Onii-chan? And Brunhild-san also sent his regards to you." Yasei chuckles lightly upon hearing that. "You got me. I told Yukari to go to UN Headquarter on Manhattan. About the rest, you know already. At least she's better than some other AU version of her I'd wish never encounter. She can be playful at times, and sometimes it's not funny, but she does know when it's time to get serious."

That makes Iseya giggles in return. "Indeed. And I'd say they'll arrive sooner than later." Her brother nod in agreement. "This won't be easy. We all know what's at stake here. I do, you do, Brunhild does, Yori does, and Tsurubami does as well. Though, Yori wouldn't make her move right away. That much is to be expected. I'll make sure to properly thank Brunhild. As of Tsurubami, they'll join when they're fully ready. You know what they must do as of now, cleaning the remains of Mugenri Civil War."

The two siblings, leading their respective dominions, both of them looked at the sky, wondering what they will do next. Yasei Sugaku, Zen Captain of Gensokyo Union Fighters, and Iseya Sugaku, Grand Marshal of United Nations Military. Both of them eventually came to an agreement.

"UNM will be in the frontline alongside HMF. GUF will provide supports when the unexpected happens. You can count on us, Onii-chan." (Iseya)  
"Alright, but just know that UNM isn't alone in this struggle. I'll repeat what Brunhild said. Make the best use of the specialized agencies." (Yasei)

While waiting for the rest of GUF and UN Specialized Agencies divisions, they discussing a topic related to Historia Alliance.

"So, did Saderan Empire managed to recover from the Civil War?" Yasei is the one who said that. That question refers to the latest member of Historia Alliance, though their name is classified for now. "Mostly, and I believe in less than 2 years, the manpower will be replenished." Iseya replies, knowing well what that means. "Alright. We better don't force them to join this war. It will strain our relationship with the current Empress. Let them have their peace, and once they decided to join, we will let them." Both of them nod simultaneously.

And just in time, all of GUF members and UN reinforcements gathers in Gensokyo open field. Another war in another universe, and this time, it might shake the very balance of Multiverse itself...

AN: There's some things that I want to say. Alternate history and Isekai scenarios are just very appealing, at least in my opinion. That's why this chapter is dragged for very long. Especially after I found out that GATE - Jieitai has some very good crossovers. Originally, this chapter doesn't even has any mention to it, but after the last AutoRecovery deleted unexpectedly, I decided to add a reference to it. You could say that I also plan to make a crossover of it myself.

Regarding UNAF Generals, I tweaked their names based on 'List of firearms' in Wikipedia. Really, that's not a joke. And there's one thing that differs Historia UN from our UN. One, Historia UN is constantly threatened by potential dimensional invasions, hence the formation of UN Armed Forces, and later included to UN Military after admission of World Senshado League (Girls und Panzer reference), while our UN mostly deal with internal problems, and you know what I mean. Second, our UN employs peacekeeping forces instead of having military forces. You can see 'United Nations is a Superpower' trope for more detail. Lastly, It's unknown if our UN managed to stay for a century, but in Historia Universe, it does.

And mind you, although UN Military bear some similarity to GDI from C&C Tiberium series, it didn't go the same path the latter did. Why? Trans-Dimensional Warfare. Ten year of struggle to defend the Earth from dimensional invaders strengthen the bond between UNAF soldiers, showing the world that they can be united under one banner. So, while UN is still in charge of internal problems, the military are given free reign to investigate anything related to dimensions, and in return, they are expected to report it to UN Security Council. Naturally, the military will have a say in the meeting related to dimensional threats, due to their service as stated above.

Let's just say I choose a name that pops in my mind for UN Secretary General in this saga, as in, Clash of Gensokyos.

And you read it right, here, UN Specialized Agencies also has military divisions to make sure that they can help UN Military in combat beside that of their assigned roles. Apparently, Blitzkrieg Lotus threat is so high that UN Secretary General allows this right from the start. The only similar situation happens back then during Trans-Dimensional Warfare.

How about GUF treaties, you say? I made it to show what GUF has to go through before becoming one of Historia Universe major powers. While their wars aren't lethal, it does change Gensokyo massively. How so? Initially, Historia Gensokyo isolating itself due to fear of legends extinction. Now? GUF is the leader of Historia Alliance, as stated by Tsurubami in the Prologue. And they also actively trying to made contact with other universes, as shown by successful attempt in making alliance with HMF. In fact, these points is the main driving plot of this saga as a whole!

Last word, you read it right, again. The WaHH plot here is changed, since I combine both Vaati Star's Fugere Illusion timeline up until Book 2 and Savato93's The Outsider timeline in this story. Reimu is replaced by Yasei, who was still human back then, since Reimu became an oni shortly after Eternal Night Incident, while Yasei arrives days before Perfect Possession Incident take place. And somehow, Heavenly Jade Scepter Incident happens before it, thus marks multiple Butterfly Effects that eventually culminates in formation of GUF.

I'm running out of words, so that's all I have to say. Comments, reviews, and critics are always welcomed. See you in MSS perspective of Chapter 1.


End file.
